Special 2-The return of the Shadows
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: All defeated old enemies are revived by Sailor Galaxia. the Master of the planets and spread their thirst for vengeance against Sailor Team


**SUPER** **SPECIAL** **2**

 **Η ΕΠΙΣΤΡΟΦΗ ΤΩΝ ΣΚΙΩΝ**

Το τοπίο ήταν σκοτεινό και γαλήνιο...Όσο μπορούσε να το πει κανείς με τους συνεχείς κεραυνούς να πέφτουν και να διακόπτουν αυτήν τη γαλήνη. Από τη μία οι κεραυνοί έσκιζαν τον αέρα και από την άλλη τεράστιες πύρινες γλώσσες χτυπούσαν ανελέητα το έδαφος αφήνοντας τα σημάδια τους. Στη μέση όλων αυτών, σκοτεινές σκιές έκαναν αισθητή την παρουσία τους τριγυρίζοντας παντού ανάμεσα στις φλόγες...

Το μόνο που μπορούσε κανείς να δει ήταν πολλά άτομα πεσμένα στο έδαφος νικημένα από μια φιγούρα που στεκόταν ανάμεσά τους. Φορούσε κόκκινη στολή και χρυσό θώρακα με επίσης χρυσά περιβραχιόνια στα μπράτσα του, ακόμα ένας δίσκος μονομαχιών ήταν δεμένος στο αριστερό του χέρι και οι γροθιές του ήταν σφιγμένες, οι κόρες των ματιών του έλαμπαν ένα ανατριχιαστικό κόκκινο χρώμα και κοιτούσαν στο άπειρο...

Αυτό το όραμα, έκανε τον Neo να πεταχτεί πάνω αναστατωμένος και με τον ιδρώτα να κυλάει στο πρόσωπό του. Το όνειρο αυτό ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από ρεαλιστικό...:

«Τι τρομερός εφιάλτης...» Είπε στον εαυτό του όταν ηρέμησε κάπως. Ήταν όμως αρκετό για να ξυπνήσει και η Mako δίπλα του:

-Τι έπαθες αγάπη μου; Μα εσύ είσαι καταϊδρωμένος...Τι σου συνέβη...; Μήπως έβλεπες κανένα άσχημο όνειρο;

-Ήταν ένας εφιάλτης...Δεν μπορεί όμως να συμβεί...

-Τι να μη συμβεί...; Πες μου...

-Η σκοτεινή μου πλευρά...Τη νίκησα...Αλλά φαίνεται ότι δεν τα κατάφερα και τόσο καλά...Είπε τότε ο Neo και βγήκε στο μπαλκόνι του σπιτιού του...Κοιτάζοντας όσο πιο μακριά μπορούσε, σκεφτόταν:

«Όλα φαίνονται γαλήνια, αλλά προαισθάνομαι το χάος...Κάτι τρομερό θα συμβεί...»

Έτσι κύλισε όλη η νύχτα. Ο Neo δεν μπόρεσε να κοιμηθεί μετά από αυτό το όνειρο και κάθισε έξω στο μπαλκόνι του σπιτιού του αναλογιζόμενος το όλο σκηνικό μέχρι το πρωί. Όταν τελικά ξύπνησε και η γυναίκα του, αμέσως του έφτιαξε έναν καφέ και του τον πήγε:

-Είσαι καλά Neo; Δείχνεις πολύ κομμένος...

-Δεν μπόρεσα να κοιμηθώ όλη τη νύχτα μετά από αυτό...Δεν μπορώ να το βγάλω από το μυαλό μου...Απάντησε ο Neo πίνοντας μια γουλιά από τον καφέ.

-Μη φοβάσαι, Όλες εμείς θα είμαστε κοντά σου...Τον καθησύχασε εκείνη.

-Το ξέρω...Απάντησε αυτός και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο στόμα. Έπειτα σηκώθηκε όρθιος και είπε:

-Συγγνώμη αγάπη μου...Θέλω να πάω μια βόλτα να καθαρίσει λίγο το μυαλό μου αν δε σε πειράζει...

-Κανένα πρόβλημα...Μόνο να προσέχεις σε παρακαλώ...

-Θα προσέχω...Της απάντησε αυτός και έφυγε μετά από λίγα λεπτά...Και φυσικά πήγε στο μέρος που συνήθως χαλαρώνει και σκέφτεται. Στην παραλία και συγκεκριμένα στον ψηλό βράχο.

Ποιος όμως θα μπορούσε να φανταστεί ότι στο βασίλειο των Σκιών, θα πραγματοποιούταν η μεγαλύτερη αναταραχή όλων. Όλα τα πρόσωπα που έπεσαν από τον Neo και τις φίλες του, ήταν έτοιμα να επιστρέψουν και να ζητήσουν εκδίκηση. Ποιος όμως θα τους ελευθέρωνε...; Ποιος κατέχει την ίδια σκοτεινή δύναμη με τον Neo ώστε να ελευθερώνει ψυχές από αυτήν τη σκοτεινή άβυσσο...;

Τελικά δόθηκε μια απάντηση σε αυτό το ερώτημα. Μια ύπαρξη η οποία είχε ηττηθεί στο παρελθόν από τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor, επανεμφανίστηκε πιο δυνατή από ποτέ με σκοπό να πάρει πίσω ότι της είχαν στερήσει. Ήταν έτοιμη να ελευθερώσει από τον τρόμο των Σκιών, όσους είχε εξολοθρεύσει ο Neo στο παρελθόν.

-Καλώς ορίσατε πίσω, μέλη του κακού.

-Ποια είσαι εσύ...; Ρώτησε ο Kunzite.

-Είμαι η Galaxia...Η Κυρίαρχος του Σύμπαντες.

-Φανερώσου λοιπόν...Την προέτρεψε τότε ο Bison.

-Σας κάλεσα για κάποιο σκοπό...

-Κανείς δεν καλεί τον Niofarus. Απάντησε αυτός.

-Τότε χαίρομαι που είμαι η πρώτη...

-Πες μας τι θέλεις! Της είπε τότε ο Νεφλίτης.

-Ακούστε τη διαταγή μου λοιπόν! Θέλω να καταστρέψετε το Φαραώ και τις φίλες του! Είναι οι μόνοι που στέκονται εμπόδια στο δρόμο μου για την κυριαρχία του σύμπαντος! Καταστρέψτε τον μαζί με τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor!

-Και γιατί να το κάνουμε; Τι θα κερδίσουμε εμείς; Ρώτησε ο Klemedius.

-Είστε τελείως ανόητοι να μου κάνετε παζάρια, αλλά τέλος πάντων. Θα σας ενισχύσω με τις σκοτεινές δυνάμεις των Σκιών και θα γίνετε δυνατότεροι.

-Και; Ρώτησε ο Bison.

-Τίποτε άλλο! Τώρα ανήκετε σε μένα!

-Δεν ανήκω σε κανέναν! Είπε ο Bison τότε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Ίσως σας έκρινα λάθος τελικά. Πολύ καλά. Ετοιμαστείτε για την καταστροφή σας! Τους είπε τότε η Galaxia κι ετοιμάστηκε να τους δώσει το τελειωτικό χτύπημα.

-Όχι! Όχι! Δεχόμαστε τους όρους σου! Δεχόμαστε! Είπε τότε τρομοκρατημένος ο Bison στο άκουσμα της ολοκληρωτικής καταστροφής.

-Θαυμάσια. Είπε τότε εκείνη και τους εμπότισε με τη σκοτεινή μαγεία των Σκιών με αποτέλεσμα να ελευθερωθούν και να γίνουν ακόμα δυνατότεροι. Όταν τελείωσε με αυτό, τους είπε:

-Τώρα πηγαίνετε...Καταστρέψτε τους!

-Θα κάνω κομμάτια τον Neo με την ψυχοδύναμή μου! Είπε τότε ο Bison με αποφασιστικότητα και αποχώρησε πρώτος...Το ίδιο έκαναν και οι υπόλοιποι. Όμως δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα η έξοδος από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών, κάτι είχε απομείνει ακόμα...

-Ελάτε κοντά μου εσείς...Είναι τώρα η σειρά σας Είπε τότε στις άλλες δύο που είχαν απομείνει. Τον Ουρανό και τον Ποσειδώνα.

-Τι θέλεις από εμάς; Τη ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Neptune.

-Εσείς θα ασχοληθείτε αποκλειστικά με την Πριγκίπισσα. Την θέλω νεκρή εδώ μπροστά μου.

-Μην ανησυχείς. Θα το φροντίσουμε εμείς...Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Uranus.

-Τόσο το καλύτερο για σας. Τους είπε τότε η Galaxia και τους πέρασε στα χέρια τους τα χρυσά βραχιόλια που τους είχε περάσει και τότε...

Ο πόλεμος ξεκινούσε...Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή που συνέβαιναν αυτά, ο Neo ήταν ακόμα στην παραλία και σκεφτόταν ότι είχε γίνει την προηγούμενη νύχτα στο όνειρό του. Ξαφνικά ένιωσε μια δυνατή παρουσία κοντά του. Παρόλα αυτά δεν ήταν κάποιος άνθρωπος αλλά ένα ισχυρό πνεύμα το οποίο το γνώριζε πολύ καλά. Καλύτερα απ' ότι νόμιζε.

Όλα ξεκίνησαν με ένα απαλό αεράκι να φυσάει στο πρόσωπό του. Παράλληλα, ένα κίτρινο εκτυφλωτικό φως τον έκανε να βάλει τα χέρια του μπροστά στα μάτια του:

«Τι γίνεται τώρα...;» Αναρωτήθηκε καθώς δεν ήταν ακόμα σε θέση να καταλάβει, μετά όμως από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, ένα πνεύμα εισήλθε στον κόσμο...

-Ποιος είναι εκεί;! Φανερώσου! Είπε τότε σε έντονο ύφος καθώς άρχισε να εξαντλείται η υπομονή του.

-Ο παλιός καλός Neo...Δεν άλλαξες καθόλου, είπε τότε το πνεύμα το οποίο τελικά εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του για να τον κάνει να εκπλαγεί:

-Φαραώ...Τι γυρεύεις στον κόσμο μας;

-Ήρθα για να σε προειδοποιήσω για το μέλλον...

-Το μέλλον;

-Ναι το μέλλον. Το σκοτάδι θα κυριαρχήσει...

-Μίλα καθαρά Φαραώ...Τι προσπαθείς να μου πεις;

-Το Βασίλειο των Σκιών θα ανοίξει και θα εισέλθει στον κόσμο σου. Βλέπω εχθρούς, πολλούς εχθρούς να έρχονται...

-Εχθρούς είπες...;

-Όλοι όσοι νίκησες, θα επιστρέψουν από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Πώς θα γίνει αυτό...Πώς είναι δυνατόν να γυρίσουν;

-Δεν το ξέρω αυτό...Και δεν είναι το μόνο...

-Έχει κι άλλο;

-Δυστυχώς ναι...Αισθάνομαι μια σκοτεινή φιγούρα. Έναν σκοτεινό άνθρωπο...

-Και ποιος είναι αυτός...;

-Αυτός ο άνθρωπος είσαι εσύ...

-Όχι! Το όνειρό μου...Μπορεί να βγει αληθινό...

-Ξέρω ότι δεν θα το επιτρέψεις να συμβεί...Θα τα καταφέρεις...Δεν θα προσφέρεις την ψυχή σου σαν αντάλλαγμα για τη νίκη.

-Έχεις το λόγο μου.

-Θα αρπάξεις το φως...Σε πιστεύω...Αντίο Φαραώ...Του είπε ο Atem κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Όταν έγινε αυτό, ο Neo έπεσε και πάλι σε βαθειά συλλογή. Τα λόγια του φίλου του, τον κάθισαν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα:

«Το ήξερα...Ήξερα ότι κάτι άσχημο θα συμβεί...Και θα συμβεί το χειρότερο...» Είπε στον εαυτό του και κατέβηκε στη θάλασσα. Εκεί όμως, κάτι ακόμα πιο μυστηριώδες τον περίμενε...

Μια ζεστή αύρα πέρασε από δίπλα του και στο εσωτερικό του σώματός του, μια εκδηλωνόταν μια πολύ έντονη αναταραχή που δυσκολευόταν να την ελέγξει...:

-Όχι πάλι αυτό...Νιώθω...όλο μου το αίμα...να βράζει...!

Σαν να άλλαζε ολόκληρος. Σαν να έπαιρνε πάλι τον έλεγχο η σκοτεινή του πλευρά...και δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό...:

-Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου στο σκοτάδι...Αυτό κρύβει όλη την αληθινή δύναμη που κρατάς...Ακουγόταν να λέει μια φωνή από ψηλά.

-Τι...μου...συμβαίνει...;! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και η κραυγή του ακούστηκε σε ακτίνα πολλών χιλιομέτρων. Μετά έπεσε αναίσθητος αλλά ευτυχώς όχι για πολύ, συνήλθε γρήγορα και σηκώθηκε ξανά:

«Δεν μπορώ να το επιτρέψω να ξανασυμβεί...πρέπει να τις ειδοποιήσω...» Είπε τότε κι έφυγε αμέσως για να τις βρει...

Έτσι λοιπόν ξεκίνησε χωρίς καμιά καθυστέρηση για το δρόμο της επιστροφής. Δε θα έφτανε όμως τόσο γρήγορα όσο νόμιζε...

-Να ο Neo. Είναι η καλύτερη στιγμή να του επιτεθούμε τώρα που είναι μόνος του. Πρότεινε ο Niofarus, ο αρχηγός της πάλαι ποτέ Σκοτεινής Τριάδας.

-Εγώ θα του επιτεθώ. Είπε τότε ο Klemedius. Την πρώτη φορά ήταν τυχερός και δεν μονομάχησε μαζί μου. Κρύφτηκε πίσω από την ανόητη φίλη του...

-Η οποία σε νίκησε αν θυμάσαι...Του θύμισε τότε η Samora.

-Κι εσύ έχασες μην το ξεχνάς! Της είπε τότε αυτός φανερά ενοχλημένος.

-Αρκετά εσείς οι δύο! Τους έκοψε τότε ο Niofarus κι έδωσε την τελική του διαταγή. Έχεις το ελεύθερο να επιτεθείς στον Neo τώρα αμέσως. Και να θυμάσαι ότι η ήττα δεν είναι επιλογή...Αν χάσεις, σε περιμένει η ίδια μοίρα όπως παλιά...

-Δε θα χάσω αυτή τη φορά...Θα τον σιωπήσω μια για πάντα! Είπε εκείνος κι έφυγε αμέσως. Δεν άργησε και πολύ να βρει τον Neo και να εμφανιστεί μπροστά του κάνοντάς τον να τα χάσει στην κυριολεξία:

-Δεν μπορεί...! Πώς βρίσκεσαι εσύ μπροστά μου;!

-Δε βλέπω να χαίρεσαι που με βλέπεις Neo...Αυτή τη φορά δεν μπορείς να κρυφτείς πουθενά!

-Και ποιος σου είπε ότι κρύβομαι ηλίθιε; Ειδικά από υποκείμενα σαν εσένα. Δεν έμαθες ακόμα το μάθημά σου από τη Sailor Moon και τον Όσιρη;

-Αυτά είναι παρελθόν Neo! Τώρα επέστρεψα και δεν είσαι σε θέση να με εμποδίσεις από το να πάρω την εκδίκησή μου...

-Δε βαρεθήκατε να λέτε τα ίδια συνέχεια...; Έχω κουραστεί...Όμως αν θέλεις να συντριβείς, εγώ θα σε συντρίψω! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι ετοίμασε αμέσως το δίσκο μονομαχίας του...και τον άφησε να παίξει πρώτος.

Εκείνος το μόνο που έκανε, ήταν να τραβήξει μια κάρτα και να τελειώσει το γύρο του χωρίς να πει λέξη. Τότε προχώρησε ο Neo σε κίνηση:

-Η σειρά μου τώρα! Καλώ την Κίτρινη Ranger (1700) σε θέση επίθεσης! Επάνω του!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Οι πόντοι ζωής του Klemedius, έπεσαν στους 2300 Αλλά αυτός δε φαινόταν να στεναχωριέται. Κάτι που έβαλε τον Neo σε σκέψεις:

«Τι στην ευχή σκαρώνει τέλος πάντων...; Δεν έχει καμία απολύτως άμυνα»

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

Τώρα ήταν πάλι η σειρά του. Τράβηξε και πάλι μια κάρτα και αυτό ήταν.

«Πάλι το ίδιο...; Δεν καταλαβαίνω...» Σκεφτόταν ο Neo κι επιτέλους ο αντίπαλός του, μίλησε ξανά:

-Είναι καιρός να σπάσω τη σιωπή μου. Με την τελευταία κάρτα που τράβηξα, έχω επτά κάρτες. Έτσι θα αναγκαστώ να πετάξω τη μία στο Νεκροταφείο.

-Τότε είναι η σειρά μου!

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά του Σιωπηλού Πόνου! Μιας και είναι η μόνη κάρτα στο Νεκροταφείο μου, σε κάθε μία από τις Φάσεις Αναμονής σου, όλα σου τα τέρατα καταστρέφονται και χάνεις 1000 πόντους ζωής!

-Ώστε αυτό σχεδίαζες! Είπε τότε ο Neo καθώς είδε τους πόντους του να πέφτουν στους 3000

-Δεν έχεις ακούσει ποτέ ότι αργά και σταθερά κερδίζεις τον αγώνα; Όμως εσύ θα έχεις έναν αργό κι επώδυνο αφανισμό...

-Ο μόνος αφανισμός που θα επέλθει, θα είναι ο δικός σου! Όπως ήρθες, έτσι θα ξεκουμπιστείς! Παίζω τον Πτεροδάκτυλο Dinozord (1700) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και τώρα...

-Πρώτα θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Σιωπηλό Διάστημα! Αφού είναι ο Σιωπηλός Πόνος στο Νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να βγάλω από το παιχνίδι και να καταστρέψω ένα από τα τέρατά σου!

Κι έτσι και αυτό το τέρας καταστράφηκε μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια του Neo.

-Έτσι τραβάω ξανά μια κάρτα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Και αρχίζω εγώ το δοκό μου γύρο!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Λόγω του Σιωπηλού Πόνου, χάνεις άλλους 1000 πόντους ζωής. Και τώρα παίζω το Σιωπηλό Βασανιστήριο! Όταν είναι ο Σιωπηλός Πόνος στο Νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να βγάλω από το παιχνίδι το Σιωπηλό Βασανιστήριο και να σου αφαιρέσω άλλους 1000 πόντους ζωής. Η σιωπή είναι χρυσός έτσι;

Αυτό το χτύπημα το ένιωσε για τα καλά ο Neo κι έμεινε μόνο με 1000 πόντους. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να αρχίσει να χάνει την υπομονή του:

-Σε προτιμούσα περισσότερο όταν δε μιλούσες!

-Τι συμβαίνει Neo; Σου πέφτει βαρύ όλο αυτό. Σε λίγο θα τελειώσει...Το ίδιο κι εσύ.

Ο Neo δεν απάντησε σε αυτό. Αν δεν άλλαζε την κατάσταση σε αυτόν το γύρο, θα ήταν το τέλος του.

-Η νίκη είναι δική μου! Παίζω την κάρτα αρένας Ασημένια Χιλιετία! Χάρη σε αυτήν μπορώ να καλέσω τις δυνατές μου Sailor εναντίον σου! Έτσι θα καλέσω την Sailor Mercury (2000) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Θα χρησιμοποιήσω ξανά το Σιωπηλό Διάστημα και θα καταστρέψω το τέρας σου! Έτσι το τέρας καταστράφηκε αλλά ο Neo δεν πτοήθηκε...:

-Έχω άλλη μια ευκαιρία! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Στυλό του Άρη! Κι έτσι θα καλέσω τον Μαύρο Ranger (2800) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Τότε θα ξαναπαίξω το Σιωπηλό Διάστημα...!

-Όχι δεν θα το ξαναπαίξεις! Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του Μαύρου Ranger, δεν μπορείς να ενεργοποιήσεις καμία μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα!

-Ωχ...

-Έχασες πάλι ανόητε! Εμπρός φίλε μου! Αποτελείωσέ τον!

Και φυσικά ο Μαύρος Ranger εκτέλεσε την αποστολή του με απόλυτη επιτυχία. Μηδένισε τους πόντους ζωής του Klemedius κάνοντάς τον να χάσει τη μονομαχία. Όταν έγινε και αυτό ο Neo έτρεξε προς το μέρος του, τον γράπωσε από το λαιμό και τον ρωτούσε επίμονα:

-Και τώρα λέγε! Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;!

-Μπορεί να νίκησες εμένα, αλλά το τέλος σου θα έρθει σύντομα, όταν θα αντιμετωπίσεις τον αρχηγό μας!

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του καθώς η Galaxia που τα έβλεπε όλα, τον εξαφάνισε από μπροστά του και τον έστειλε πάλι πίσω στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

«Αυτό κι αν ήταν περίεργο...» παρατήρησε ο Neo αλλά δεν είχε καθόλου χρόνο για χάσιμο...Έπρεπε να ειδοποιήσει τα κορίτσια αμέσως... Έτσι ανέβηκε αμέσως στη μηχανή του, έβαλε μπροστά και γκάζωσε όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε. Ούτε τώρα όμως θα τον άφηναν σε ησυχία:

-Το ήξερα ότι θα αποτύγχανε αυτός...Είπε στην Galaxia ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς. Δεν πρέπει να φτάσει ποτέ στις άλλες ο Φαραώ...

-Για μια φορά στη ζωή σου έχεις δίκιο, απασχόλησέ τον όσο περισσότερο μπορείς...Έδωσε τότε εκείνη τη διαταγή.

-Μάλιστα...Υπάκουσε αυτός κι αμέσως κάλεσε μια δωδεκάδα από τους υποτακτικούς του που ήταν μερικά τέρατα καρτών και τους πρόσταξε:

-Ξέρετε τι πρέπει να κάνετε! Εξοντώστε τον!

Εκείνοι τότε έφυγαν αμέσως για να εκτελέσουν την εντολή του βασιλιά τους, για αυτό το λόγο, εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά του καθώς αυτός έτρεχε σαν μανιακός καβάλα στην μηχανή του. Για καλή του τύχη τους είδε από μακριά και είπε στον εαυτό του:

«Οι υποτακτικοί του Υπέρτατου Βασιλιά μου λείπανε τώρα...Τέλος πάντων. Θα τους κανονίσω μια για πάντα...» Έτσι είπε και πάτησε τα κουμπιά στο τιμόνι για να πυροδοτηθθούν τα πολυβόλα, όταν έφτασε κοντά, πυροβόλησε και τα θανατηφόρα λέιζερ ενεργοποιήθηκαν για να καταστρέψουν τους δέκα από τους δώδεκα. Οι άλλοι δύο, έντρομοι προσπάθησαν να ξεφύγουν αλλά έτσι που ερχόταν ο Neo πήδηξε από πάνω τους μαζί με τη μηχανή και συνέχισε απερίσπαστος την πορεία του.

Όταν έφτασε στο σπίτι, άφησε τη μηχανή του αναμμένη και όπως ήταν μπήκε μέσα, δε βρήκε κανέναν παρόλα αυτά, χωρίς όμως να χάσει καθόλου χρόνο, μπήκε στο γραφείο του και ξεκλείδωσε τη βιτρίνα στην οποία είχε τοποθετήσει τους δίσκους μονομαχίας που είχε πάρει και για τις υπόλοιπες, όταν το έκανε, πήρε τον γαλάζιο και τον κόκκινο μαζί με τις τράπουλες που είχε ετοιμάσει:

«Φαντάστηκα πως κάτι τέτοιο θα συνέβαινε. Πρέπει να δράσω αμέσως» Είπε και παίρνοντας τους δίσκους μαζί του, ανέβηκε πάλι στη μηχανή και ξεκίνησε για το ναό μιας και ήταν βέβαιος ότι εκεί ήταν όλες τους.

Και δεν είχε άδικο. Όλες τους βρίσκονταν εκεί και η Makoto προσπαθούσε να τους εξηγήσει τι είχε συμβεί την προηγούμενη νύχτα, όταν ολοκλήρωσε, η Reye στρώθηκε αμέσως στη δουλειά. Άρχισε να διαβάζει τα σημάδια της φωτιάς και να προσπαθεί να δει τι πρόκειται να συμβεί, μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, το μυστήριο άρχισε να ξεδιαλύνεται:

-Νομίζω ότι κάτι βρήκα παιδιά...

-Τι βρήκες λοιπόν; Την ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Βλέπω μια σκοτεινή φιγούρα...Ένα μεγάλο κακό...

-Μοιάζει με τον Neo αυτό το κακό...; Τη ρώτησε τότε η Mako.

-Δεν μπορώ να δω καθαρά, το σκοτάδι είναι πολύ βαθύ...Αυτό που μπορώ να δω με βεβαιότητα, είναι ότι υπάρχον πολλοί εχθροί γύρω αό τη σκοτεινή αυτή φιγούρα...Όλοι τους ηττημένοι...

-Δηλαδή...Θες να πεις ότι...; Προσπάθησε να πει η Minako.

-Ακριβώς...Πιθανόν ο κίνδυνος να βρίσκεται ανάμεσά μας...

-Αποκλείεται...! Δεν μπορεί ο Neo να μας βλάψει...Δεν θα το αφήσει να συμβεί...Δεν ξέρω τι λέτε εσείς, αλλά εγώ τον εμπιστεύομαι! Είπε τότε η Usagi με αποφασιστικό ύφος, μαζί της συμφώνησαν και οι υπόλοιπες.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo είχε φτάσει στο ναό και μπήκε μέσα χωρίς προειδοποίηση:

-Συγγνώμη παιδιά που μπαίνω έτσι αλλά ήρθα για να σας προειδοποιήσω για ένα μεγάλο κίνδυνο...

Δεν πρόλαβε πάντως να τελειώσει αυτό που ξεκίνησε να λέει, καθώς μια πολύ δυνατή έκρηξη τους διέκοψε...

-Τι ήταν αυτό;! Είπε η Amy αναστατωμένη.

Βγήκαν όλοι να δουν και με τρόμο αντίκρισαν τα άλλα δύο μέλη της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας μπροστά τους.

-Πάλι εσείς! Δεν τρώγεστε με τίποτα! Είπε τότε ο Neo αγριεμένος κι ετοιμάστηκε να μονομαχήσει εκ νέου.

-Στάσου Neo! Τον έκοψε τότε η Reye που ήρθε κοντά του. Θα τους αναλάβουμε εμείς! Μη χάνεις το χρόνο σου με αυτούς!

-Καλά λέει, βασίσου πάνω μας. Θα τους περιποιηθούμε εμείς αυτή τη φορά! Συμπλήρωσε και η Amy.

-Σας ευχαριστώ κορίτσια, όμως θα χρειαστείτε αυτά. Τους είπε τότε αυτός και τους πέρασε στα χέρια, τους δίσκους μονομαχιών.

-Μην ανησυχείς καθόλου φίλε μου, θα τους στείλουμε από εκεί που ήρθαν. Δε θα χρειαστεί να ασχοληθείς καθόλου εσύ. Τον διαβεβαίωσε η Reye.

Ο Neo κούνησε το κεφάλι του σίγουρος για την επιτυχία τους. Όσο για τις δύο μονομάχους, μεταμορφώθηκαν και ήταν έτοιμες για δράση. Η Sailor Mars θα αναλάμβανε τη Samora και η Sailor Mercury θα αντιμετώπιζε τη σκοτεινή πλευρά του Neo με σκοπό να την αποτελειώσει μια και καλή..

-Εγώ θα μονομαχήσω πρώτη! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mars και πήρε θέση απέναντι από την Samora. Αυτή με τη σειρά της, τράβηξε τις κάρτες της κι άρχισε να γελά μοχθηρά. Τότε η Reye της είπε:

-Γιατί γελάς; Κοιτάζεσαι στον καθρέφτη;

-Με σένα γελάω και με το θράσος σου να τα βάλεις μαζί μου. Όμως αυτό δεν θα το βρεις αστείο. Βάζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ τον Ανόητο Κλόουν σε θέση επίθεσης (0) Κι όσο βρίσκεται στην αρένα, όλες οι κάρτες στο χέρι μου, πάνε στο Νεκροταφείο.

Έτσι πέταξε τις τέσσερις κάρτες που κρατούσε, αλλά μετά από λίγο, τρεις από αυτές ξαναβγήκαν και τις πήρε πίσω.

-Και τώρα;

-Τώρα μπορώ να βγάλω από το παιχνίδι τις τρεις κάρτες της Έκρηξης του Γέλιου που είχα στο Νεκροταφείο. Και χάρη στην ειδική τους ικανότητα, χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής για την καθεμία...Την πάτησες...

Και πράγματι, η Sailor Mars την πάτησε για τα καλά...Έχασε 1500 πόντους.

-Όπως θες...! Η κίνησή μου τώρα! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ τον Στρατιώτη της Φωτιάς! (1000)

Μόλις τον κάλεσε, το τέρας εξαφανίστηκε αμέσως. Κάτι που έκανε και πάλι τη Samora να βάλει τα γέλια:

-Πολύ αστείο! Το τέρας σου μόλις εξαφανίστηκε!

-Να δούμε αυτό θα σου φανεί αστείο;! Μόλις καλείται ο Στρατιώτης της Φωτιάς, πηγαίνει στο Νεκροταφείο και χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής...Σου άρεσε;!

-Καθόλου αλλά έχω κι εγώ κάτι για σένα. Τώρα που θα βγάλω από το παιχνίδι τη Μάχη του Γέλιου, θα χάσεις τους ίδιους πόντους ζωής με μένα!

-Και που να δεις τι σου έχω ετοιμάσει εγώ! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα, Ανάρρωση Φωτιάς. Πρώτα πετάω μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου και μετά μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας φωτιάς από το Νεκροταφείο μου. Και η κάρτα που ξεφορτώθηκα, ήταν το Ηφαιστειακό Πολυβόλο. Και μάντεψε...Χάνεις άλλους 500 πόντους ζωής...Και δεν τελείωσα. Από το Νεκροταφείο καλώ τον Στρατιώτη της Φωτιάς κι έτσι χάνεις άλλους 500 πόντους ζωής.! Και μετά...

Και της έδειξε την Ανάρρωση της Φωτιάς:

-Δεν είναι δίκαιο αυτό...!

-Αυτό ήταν το μεγαλύτερο αστείο που άκουσα ποτέ...Εσείς μιλάτε για δίκαιο; Ωραίο κι αυτό, τέλος πάντων, δες πάλι την Ανάρρωση της Φωτιάς που μου επιτρέπει να στείλω το πολυβόλο μου στο Νεκροταφείο κι εσύ να χάσεις άλλους 500 πόντους ζωής...

Με όλες αυτές τις κινήσεις, η Samora έπεσε στους 1000 πόντους ζωής. Έτσι απλά...

-Δεν περίμενα τέτοια αντίσταση από εσένα...Αλλά θα τελειώσουμε σύντομα...

-Σίγουρα θα τελειώσουμε. Ειδικά μετά την έκπληξη που έχω για σένα...

-Έχω δει και καλύτερες, μόλις ενεργοποιήσω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου, θα πάρω πίσω τις τρεις κάρτες της Έκρηξης του Γέλιου και μόλις τις βγάλω από το παιχνίδι, η νίκη θα είναι δική μου! Η κίνησή μου λοιπόν! Στάσου! Γιατί φεύγει;;

-Πολύ απλό, γιατί νίκησα. Ορίστε η έκπληξη μου. Η κάρτα παγίδα Τράβηγμα Βόμβας. Την ενεργοποίησα όταν τράβηξες την κάρτα σου κι έτσι χάνεις 1000 πόντους ζωής... Είπε τότε η Sailor Mars καθώς αποχωρούσε μπουκωμένη στα γέλια. Όμως η Galaxia μόνο όρεξη για γέλια δεν είχε. Την εξαφάνισε πάραυτα, κι ας ικέτευε εκείνη για απεγνωσμένα για έλεος. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά της Amy να ξεμπερδεύει...:

-Έμεινες μόνος σου τώρα, τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της μικρής σου ομάδας, είναι και πάλι παρελθόν. Του είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury.

-Και λοιπόν; Είμαι ο αρχηγός της ομάδας αυτής και μπορώ να σε συντρίψω όποια στιγμή θέλω! Ξέχασες με ποιον τα έβαλες; Της είπε τότε με τη σειρά του ο Niofarus.

-Το ότι μοιάζεις με τον Neo δε σημαίνει ότι μπορείς να σκέφτεσαι όπως αυτός. Πιστεύεις στα αλήθεια ότι μπορείς να νικήσεις; Αμφιβάλλω. Με το Μοχθηρό σου Avatar έγινες ήδη λιώμα. Είσαι απλά ένα πρόβλημα που πρέπει να λυθεί, ένα θεώρημα που πρέπει να αποδειχθεί. Είσαι ξοφλημένος!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!

-Για μια στιγμή φοβήθηκα ότι δε θα το έλεγες αυτό! Σίγουρα θα το δούμε! Δίσκος μονομαχίας σε λειτουργία! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury κι έβαλε την τράπουλα στη θέση της, έπειτα ο δίσκος ενεργοποιήθηκε.

-Ελπίζω να είσαι έτοιμη, γιατί τώρα έρχεται ο πόνος! Καλώ το Χθόνιο Στρατιώτη! (1200) Και παίζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Αυτό θα κάνω για τώρα!

-Σειρά μου! Καλώ το Hydrogedon (1600) σε θέση επίθεσης! Σήκω! Hydrogedon! Τώρα επίθεση στον Χθόνιο Στρατιώτη με υδάτινη ριπή! Κατάστρεψέ τον!

Πράγμα που έγινε αμέσως. Ο Χθόνιος Στρατιώτης καταστράφηκε με αποτέλεσμα ο Niofarus να πέσει στους 3600 πόντους ζωής, όμως όχι μόνο αυτός:

-Ευχαριστώ...! Μόλις ενεργοποίησες την ειδική ικανότητα του Χθόνιου Στρατιώτη! Όταν καταστρέφεται, σου προκαλεί την ίδια ζημιά στους πόντους ζωής όπως και σε μένα!

-Τότε ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του δικού μου τέρατος! Όταν καταστρέφει ένα τέρας σε μάχη, μπορώ αυτόματα να καλέσω άλλο ένα από την τράπουλά μου! Έτσι Παίζω ένα δεύτερο Hydrogedon! Φυσικά η φάση της μάχης μου συνεχίζεται κι έτσι θα σου επιτεθώ και με αυτό! Και μάλιστα στους πόντους ζωής σου! Εμπρός Hydrogedon! Υδάτινη ριπή!

Η επίθεση του τέρατος ήταν αρκετά δυνατή και χτύπησε τον αντίπαλό της για να τον ρίξει κάτω και να του αφαιρέσει 1600 πόντους και να τους κατεβάσει ακόμα περισσότερο στους 2000

-Θα πληρώσεις γι αυτό! Παίζω την παγίδα μου Κάλεσμα των Στοιχειών! Με αυτήν μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο μου. Και φυσικά διαλέγω το Χθόνιο Στρατιώτη! Έπειτα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Κολασμένο Παράτολμο Κάλεσμα! Τώρα μπορούμε και οι δύο να καλέσουμε από το χέρι, την τράπουλα ή το Νεκροταφείο μας, κάθε τέρας που έχει το ίδιο όνομα με αυτό που έχουμε στην αρένα!

Και πράγματι, ο Niofarus κάλεσε άλλους δύο Χθόνιους Στρατιώτες και η Sailor Mercury κάλεσε ένα τρίτο Hydrogedon. Όμως η κίνηση του σκοτεινού μισού του Neo, δεν είχε ολοκληρωθεί:

-Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Χθόνια Συμμαχία! Το τέρας που εφοδιάζεται με αυτήν την κάρτα, κερδίζει 800 πόντους επίθεσης για κάθε τέρας που έχει το ίδιο όνομα με αυτό! Έτσι ο στρατιώτης μου έχει...Κάνε εσύ τα μαθηματικά αφού το παίζεις έξυπνη...

Φυσικά ο ένας από τους τρεις στρατιώτες κέρδισε 2400 πόντους κι έφτασε στους 3600 και ήταν έτοιμος να επιτεθεί:

-Επίθεση τώρα!

Αποτέλεσμα της επίθεσης αυτής, ήταν να καταστραφεί ένα από τα τέρατα της Sailor Mercury και να πληγούν βάναυσα οι πόντοι ζωής της οι οποίοι έπεσαν στους 1600 για να κάνουν όσους παρακολουθούσαν, να τρομοκρατηθούν. Σχεδόν όλους για την ακρίβεια...Μόνο ο Neo δεν έδειχνε να πτοείται καθόλου μιας και της είχε απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη.

-Μπράβο! Καλή παράσταση! Όμως κράτησε λίγο! Σήκω Oxigedon! (1800) Χτύπα έναν από τους δύο αδύναμους Χθόνιους Στρατιώτες!

Και το έκανε. Ένας από τους δύο καταστράφηκε αλλά η ειδική του ικανότητα παρέμενε:

-Ξέχασες;! Όταν καταστρέφεται ο στρατιώτης μου, παθαίνεις την ίδια ζημιά με μένα! Τι αφελής που είσαι...

-Ο γύρος μου δεν τελείωσε ακόμα! Θα επιτεθώ και στον άλλο αδύναμο στρατιώτη σου!

Το είπε και το έκανε αμέσως. Και ο δεύτερος στρατιώτης διαλύθηκε και μετά από τις δύο αυτές επιθέσεις, οι πόντοι ζωής του Niofarus κατέβηκαν στους 1000 Το ίδιο όμως συνέβαινε και με εκείνη.

-Μα γιατί συνεχίζει να επιτίθεται. Το μόνο που κάνει είναι να πληγώνει τον εαυτό της. Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Moon τον Neo.

-Το σχέδιό της είναι πολύ έξυπνο, αν θυμάσαι, συμφώνα με τη μαγική κάρτα που έπαιξε πριν, ο δυνατός της στρατιώτης παίρνει τους πόντους του από τους άλλους δύο, για να γίνεται όμως αυτό θα πρέπει να εξακολουθούν να υπάρχουν στην αρένα. Έτσι η Amy τους κατάστρεψε για να ελαττώσει την επιθετική δύναμη του μεγάλου, διαφορετικά θα έπρεπε να καλέσει κάτι εξαιρετικά ισχυρό. Έδωσε τη λύση ο Neo.

-Τώρα κατάλαβα! Το σχέδιό της είναι στα αλήθεια πολύ έξυπνο! Παρατήρησε τότε με ευχαρίστηση.

Τελικά η κίνηση της Sailor Mercury ολοκληρωνόταν:

-Τέλος ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Αυτά για την ώρα.

-Σοβαρά;! Δε θα ήμουν τόσο σίγουρος γι αυτό! Θυσιάζω τον Χθόνιο Στρατιώτη και όλες τις κάρτες στο χέρι μου, για να καλέσω τον Κολασμένο Αποτεφρωτήρα! (2800) Δεν το είδες αυτό έτσι;!

-Τον Κολασμένο Αποτεφρωτήρα είπες;! Επανέλαβε η Amy έντρομη όταν είδε την πύρινη μπάλα στην οποία είχε τυλιχθεί ο Χθόνιος Στρατιώτης, να σκάει και μέσα από την έκρηξη να αποκαλύπτεται το καινούριο τέρας με πολύ μεγαλύτερη δύναμη πυρός.

-Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις αυτό το πλάσμα! Παρ' το απόφαση! Δεν έχεις ελπίδα μπροστά στον Κολασμένο Αποτεφρωτήρα. Ειδικά όταν παίρνει 200 πόντους για κάθε τέρας που έχεις στην πλευρά σου!

Δε έλεγε ψέματα, οι 600 πόντοι από τα τρία τέρατά της, προστέθηκαν στο δικό του και ανέβασαν τη δύναμή του σε 3400 πόντους...

-Κολασμένε Αποτεφρωτήρα, επίθεση με θύελλα φωτιάς!

Όλα φαίνονταν να είχαν τελειώσει...Όμως η Amy δεν ήταν και τόσο βέβαιη γι αυτό...

-Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Το Άμορφο Φράγμα! Όταν έχω τρία ή περισσότερα τέρατα στην πλευρά μου, αυτή η παγίδα σταματά την επίθεσή σου και τελειώνει τη μάχη. Καλή προσπάθεια!

-Σιγά το πράγμα! Στον επόμενο γύρο, είσαι δική μου!

-Δεν υπάρχει άλλος γύρος για σένα! Η μονομαχία έχει ήδη τελειώσει!

-Πώς;!

-Με άκουσες! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Δεσμός Η2Ο! Θυσιάζοντας δύο Hydrogedon κι ένα Oxigedon, μπορώ να καλέσω τον Υδάτινο Δράκο! (2800) Κι αφού ο αριθμός των τεράτων μου μειώθηκε, το ίδιο συμβαίνει και με τους πόντους επίθεσης του δικού σου θηρίου!

Και ο δράκος έκανε την εμφάνισή του μέσα από έναν στρόβιλο νερού

-Και λοιπόν; Το τέρας μου είναι ακόμα πιο δυνατό από το δικό σου!

-Μάλλον δεν έκανες την έρευνά σου! Για κοίτα πάλι!

Αυτό που έπρεπε να δει ήταν η ειδική ικανότητα του Υδάτινου Δράκου. Εφαρμόστηκε με ένα τεράστιο κύμα να σηκώνεται και να χτυπά τον Κολασμένο Αποτεφρωτήρα, φαινομενικά δεν του έκανε καμιά ζημιά. Μετά όμως...

-Τι έγινε...;!

-Η ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου, αυτό έγινε! Όταν βρίσκεται στη αρένα, οι πόντοι επίθεσης όλων των τεράτων φωτιάς, μηδενίζονται!

-Όχι!

-Ναι! Τώρα δράκε μου! Επίθεση!

Και φυσικά ο δράκος έπνιξε στην κυριολεξία τον Κολασμένο Αποτεφρωτήρα και μηδένισε τους πόντους ζωής του ιδιοκτήτη του για τα καλά...

-Τελείωσε...Είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury ευχαριστημένη.

-Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό...Τώρα την έβαψα...

-Με τον ένα τρόπο ή με τον άλλο, θα έχανες τη μονομαχία...κακώς επιστρέψατε και οι τρεις σας. Τώρα γυρίστε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών όπου ανήκετε!

Και αυτό έγινε βεβαίως. Η Galaxia που παρακολουθούσε τα πάντα, εξοργισμένη, εξαφάνισε και τον Niofarus από μπροστά τους. Έπειτα είπε:

-Δεν μπορείς να εμπιστευτείς κανέναν να κάνει τη δική σου δουλειά...!

-Ήταν σίγουρο ότι αυτοί οι τρεις θα τα έκαναν θάλασσα. Εμείς θα τα πάμε πολύ καλύτερα! Της είπε τότε ο Kunzite εκ μέρους των Τεσσάρων Μεγάλων.

-Τόσο το καλύτερο για σας! Δε θα ανεχτώ άλλες αποτυχίες! ! Εξοντώστε τους διαφορετικά θα καταλήξετε σα αυτούς εδώ! Χαθείτε τώρα από τα μάτια μου! Τους διέταξε.

Όσο αυτά συνέβαιναν στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, έξω από το ναό, όταν ολοκληρώθηκαν και οι δύο μονομαχίες, ο Neo ήταν πολύ ευχαριστημένος από το αποτέλεσμα:

-Μπράβο παιδιά. Τα καταφέρατε περίφημα, η Σκοτεινή Τριάδα είναι οριστικά παρελθόν επιτέλους, όπως θα έχετε καταλάβει, βρισκόμαστε στην αρχή της δυσκολότερης ίσως μάχης που έχουμε δώσει. Γι αυτό σας προτείνω να έρθετε όλες στο σπίτι μας για να σας εξηγήσω αυτό για το οποίο ήρθα αλλά μας διέκοψαν αυτοί οι κουφιοκέφαλοι.

Όλες συμφώνησαν με την άποψή του και ξεκίνησαν αμέσως εκτός από τη Mako η οποία ανέβηκε στη μηχανή και έφυγαν πρώτοι. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά ήταν όλοι παρόντες και η ανάλυση ξεκινούσε:

-Όπως καταλάβατε, βρισκόμαστε μπροστά σε θανάσιμο κίνδυνο. Η Σκοτεινή Τριάδα ήταν το πρώτο δείγμα. Προφανώς θα ακολουθήσουν κι άλλοι και πρέπει να έχουμε τα μάτια μας δεκατέσσερα.

-Μα αν αυτοί που νικήσαμε, επιστρέφουν από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών, πώς είναι δυνατόν να γίνεται αυτό; Δεν υπάρχει άλλος εκτός από σένα με τέτοιου είδους σκοτεινές δυνάμεις. Παρατήρησε η Minako.

-Δίκιο έχει. Δεν μπορεί να επέστρεψαν από μόνοι τους. Σίγουρα κάποιος τους οδηγεί...Συμπλήρωσε και η Usagi.

-Εσύ Neo κατάφερες να πάρεις καμιά πληροφορία από το δικό σου αντίπαλο; Τον ρώτησε η Reye.

-Δυστυχώς δεν πήρα τίποτα, κράτησε κι αυτός το στόμα του κλειστό. Είμαστε και πάλι στην αρχή...Ποιοι θα είναι άραγε οι επόμενοι...; Αναρωτήθηκε ο Neo.

-Και τώρα τι θα κάνουμε...; Ρώτησε η Makoto.

-Υπομονή...Δεν έχουμε επιλογή για την ώρα...

-Κορίτσια, πείτε στον Neo αυτό που είδαμε πριν έρθει. Μπήκε στη μέση η Amy.

-Ναι σωστά. Κατάφερα να δω μερικά περίεργα πράγματα. Πήρε τότε το λόγο η Reye.

-Τι είδατε δηλαδή...; Τη ρώτησε εκείνος.

-Είδαμε μια παράξενη φιγούρα. Εξέπεμπε μια πολύ μεγάλη δύναμη...Του απάντησε.

-Πολύ μεγάλη δύναμη ε;

-Ακριβώς...Τι πιστεύεις ότι μπορεί να είναι...;

-Δυστυχώς ξέρω ποια είναι αυτή η φιγούρα.

-Ποια είναι λοιπόν...;

Ο Neo δίστασε να συνεχίσει...

-Πες μας γιατί σταμάτησες...; Τον παρότρυνε η Usagi.

-Αυτός είναι...

-Λοιπόν...; Ρώτησε ξανά η Reye.

-Εγώ είμαι...Είπε τελικά ο Neo ξεφυσώντας

-Εσύ;! Αναφώνησαν όλες μαζί.

-Ναι εγώ...

-Μα πώς μπορεί να γίνεται αυτό; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Η σκοτεινή πλευρά μου...Είναι ο μεγαλύτερός μας αντίπαλος. ΤΟ όνειρο που είδα την προηγούμενη μέρα, ήταν συνταρακτικό.

-Δε χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι τίποτα. Όλες μας θα είμαστε μαζί σου...Του είπε τότε η γυναίκα του και του έπιασε τρυφερά το χέρι.

-Ευχαριστώ παιδιά...Απάντησε αυτός.

-Ακριβέστατα. Όσοι κι αν γυρίσουν και όσο παθιασμένοι για εκδίκηση είναι, θα μείνουν για την όρεξη. Είπε η Usagi με αποφασιστικότητα...

Παράλληλα, στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, η Galaxia ετοίμαζε την επόμενη κίνησή της σε συνεννόηση με τους τέσσερις μεγάλους του Πρώην Σκοτεινού Βασιλείου:

-Είδατε τι συνέβη σε αυτούς τους τρεις που απέτυχαν. Δε θα επιτρέψω εσείς να αποτύχετε όπως αυτοί!

-Εμείς δεν πρόκειται να αποτύχουμε! Εγγυήθηκε ο Kunzite.

-Για το δικό σας το καλό ελπίζω να έχετε δίκιο. Ξέρω και για τους τέσσερις σας ότι ηττηθήκατε πολύ άσχημα από τον Φαραώ και τις φίλες του. Σας έφερα πίσω για να εξοντώσετε αυτήν την ομάδα, αν δεν τα καταφέρετε, την έχετε πολύ άσχημα.

-Σε διαβεβαιώνω εκ μέρους των τεσσάρων μεγάλων ότι δεν πρόκειται να αποτύχουμε για δεύτερη φορά!

-Μάλιστα...Απάντησε ο Jedaite.

-Πολύ καλά...Τώρα ξεκουμπιστείτε από μπροστά μου.

Εκείνοι τότε εξαφανίστηκαν αμέσως.

-Πρέπει να μην τα κάνουμε θάλασσα, αλλιώς θα έχουμε τη μοίρα της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας. Είπε με τρόμο ο Zoicite.

-Δεν πρόκειται να συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο! Αυτή τη φορά θα επικρατήσουμε εμείς! Έχω ανακαλύψει και ξεκλειδώσει ένα πολύ δυνατό θηρίο το οποίο έχει δύναμη πολύ μεγαλύτερη από τα τρία Ιερά Θηρία που κατείχαμε στο παρελθόν. Με αυτό θα νικήσουμε τον Φαραώ και τις φίλες του, εσείς οι τρεις θα επιτεθείτε στις τέσσερις από τις πέντε Πολεμίστριες Sailor, αλλά τον Δία δεν θα τον αγγίξετε! Η Makoto Kino είναι δική μου! Θα πληρώσει εκείνη ότι μου έκανε ο άντρας της. Θα νιώσει την οργή του Απαγορευμένου! Είπε τότε ο Νεφλίτης και χώρισε από τους άλλους για να τη βρει και να μονομαχήσει μαζί της...

Αυτοί οι τρεις δεν άλλαξαν καθόλου από την παραμονή τους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Κατέστρωσαν ένα πανούργο σχέδιο για να χωρίσουν τους ήρωές μας και να τους αποδυναμώσουν. Συγκεκριμένα αυτό το σχέδιο ήταν εξαιρετικά ύπουλο και θύμιζε κάτι από το παρελθόν των Πολεμιστριών...

Όμως δεν μπήκε αμέσως σε δράση. Λίγες μέρες μετά την οριστική εξόντωση της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας, μπήκε σε εφαρμογή τελικά. Ο καθένας βρισκόταν σπίτι του και ασχολούταν με ότι τον ευχαριστούσε περισσότερο χωρίς να γνωρίζει τι τους περίμενε αυτή τη φορά. Για την ακρίβεια, ο Neo βρισκόταν ως συνήθως στο γραφείο του και επεξεργαζόταν τις κάρτες του, ενώ η σύζυγός του μαγείρευε το φαγητό τους στην κουζίνα και είχε και την τηλεόραση ανοιχτή για να ακούει. Σε κάποια στιγμή λοιπόν, το δελτίο ειδήσεων που άρχισε να παίζει, ανέφερε για κάποιον που φορούσε στολή όμοια με αυτήν του Neo και ότι προχωρούσε σε «ηρωικές» πράξεις. Αρχικά δυσκολεύτηκε να το πιστέψει:

«Δεν γίνεται αυτό...Αφού ο Neo είναι εδώ...Πώς μπορεί να είναι σε δύο μέρη ταυτόχρονα...; Πολύ περίεργα πράγματα...»

Χωρίς λοιπόν να χάσει καιρό, πήγε να το πει στον Neo:

-Έλα γρήγορα αγάπη μου να δεις κάτι ιδιαιτέρως παράξενο, βιάσου.

Εκείνος την άκουσε και πήγε αμέσως να δει. Στην θέα αυτού που αντίκρισε, δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του:

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Δηλαδή δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει...Τι στην ευχή γίνεται εδώ πέρα:

-Δεν έχω την παραμικρή ιδέα...Καλύτερα να βρούμε τις άλλες και να τους το πούμε...

-Συμφωνώ...ΑΝ και είμαι απόλυτα βέβαιος ότι και πάλι μας ετοιμάζουν παγίδα στην οποία θα πέσουμε με τα μούτρα...

-Και τι επιλογή έχουμε...; Τώρα που μπήκαμε στο χορό, θα χορέψουμε...

Έτσι λοιπόν η Mako τηλεφώνησε και στα άλλα κορίτσια και τους ρώτησε αν το είδαν αυτό:

-Ναι. Κι εγώ το είδα. ΤΙ θα κάνουμε; Τη ρώτησε η Usagi με μεγάλη περιέργεια.

-Θα πρέπει να ξεσκεπάσουμε αυτόν τον ψεύτικο Neo όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούμε. Αν τον αφήσουμε να δρα ανενόχλητος, μπορεί να βρεθούμε πάρα πολύ μπλεγμένοι.

Αυτά είπαν από το τηλέφωνο και μετά από λίγα λεπτά συγκεντρώθηκαν για μια ακόμα φορά, όσο για τον ψεύτικο Neo, πηδούσε από πολυκατοικία σε πολυκατοικία με σκοπό να τις παρασύρει όσο πιο μακριά γινόταν. Από την άλλη, ο αληθινός, χωρίστηκε από τις άλλες και προσπάθησε να ακολουθήσει τον ψεύτικο. Όταν είδε ότι δεν τα κατάφερνε, επέστρεψε μαζί με τις άλλες.

-Τι άλλο μένει να δούμε τώρα...; Αυτοί οι τύποι είναι αδιόρθωτοι. Είπε η Reye.

-Είμαι απόλυτα βέβαιη ότι όλο αυτό το σκηνικό έχει στηθεί για να πέσουμε και πάλι σε παγίδα...Πήρε τότε το λόγο η Mako.

-Όπως και να έχει το πράγμα, είμαστε μπροστά σε μία ακόμα πρόκληση, αυτός ο ψεύτικος Neo ενδέχεται να είναι ιδιαίτερα επικίνδυνος. Συμπλήρωσε και η Amy.

-Το να με χρησιμοποιήσουν έτσι, δε συγχωρείται με τίποτα. Πρέπει να ενεργήσουμε αμέσως. Δεν πρέπει να αφήσουμε τον κάθε ηλίθιο να αμαυρώνει το όνομα μου...Είπε και ο ίδιος ο Neo με την ενόχληση ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό του.

Όμως όλη αυτή την κουβέντα, τη διέκοψε ένα μοχθηρό γέλιο. Αυτός που προσποιούταν τον Neo, δεν είχε πάρει μόνο την εμφάνισή του, αλλά και τη φωνή του, με αποτέλεσμα το γέλιο να τους τρομάξει κάπως. Όταν συνήλθαν τελικά, τον είδαν να τους κοιτάζει από πάνω και σε κοντινή απόσταση, τον Kunzite μαζί με δύο ακόμα μέλη της ομάδας να τις περιμένουν με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια τους.

-Το ήξερα! Είπε τότε ο Neo εξαγριωμένος.

-Ήταν πολύ βρώμικο το κόλπο τους! Συμπλήρωσε και η Minako.

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Ώρα για αλλαγή! Πρότεινε η Usagi τότε.

-MOON ETERNAL!

-MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!

-MARS CRYSTAL POWER!

-JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!

-VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!

-TWIN-HEADED POWER!

-MAKE UP!

Όταν μεταμορφωθήκαν όλοι, ήταν έτοιμη για δράση και με άγριες διαθέσεις. Ειδικά ο Neo. Όμως ο ψεύτικος δοκίμασε να φύγει, κάτι που εξόργισε ακόμα περισσότερο τον Neo-Red Ranger και τη Sailor Jupiter και τον πήραν αμέσως στο κυνήγι:

-Παιδιά, ασχοληθείτε εσείς με αυτούς εδώ πέρα. Εμείς πρέπει να πιάσουμε αυτόν τον απατεώνα! Είπε ο Neo στην Sailor Moon.

-Βασίσου πάνω μας! Θα το μετανιώσουν που επέστρεψαν! Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Ώστε αποφασίσατε να έρθετε τελικά! Σοφή επιλογή! Περιμέναμε χρόνια αυτή τη στιγμή! Επιστρέψαμε από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών μόνο και μόνο για να σα εξοντώσουμε! Ξεκίνησε ο Kunzite πρώτος, έπειτα ακολούθησαν και οι άλλοι δύο οι οποίοι κατέβηκαν για να τις περικυκλώσουν.

-Τίποτα δε σας σώζει τώρα! Τους είπε τότε ο Jedaite και ταυτόχρονα με τους υπόλοιπους, τέντωσαν τα χέρια τους και σταδιακά, σκοτεινή ενέργεια άρχισε να αποκαλύπτεται. Αυτή η ενέργεια τις κύκλωσε και δημιούργησε ένα φράγμα ανάμεσα τους και τις έκλεισε μέσα σε αυτό.

-Πώς σας φαίνεται η ομορφιά του σκότους;! Τις ρώτησε τότε ο Kunzite σε ειρωνικό τόνο.

-Δεν αλλάξατε ούτε στο ελάχιστο! Φλογισμένο Βέλος! Επίθεση! Αναφώνησε τότε η Sailor Mars και πραγματοποίησε την επίθεσή της. Δεν είχε όμως κανένα αποτέλεσμα, το φράγμα κατάπιε τις φλόγες πολύ εύκολα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, οι άλλοι δύο, εκτόξευσαν μερικές σφαίρες που ήταν σαν βόμβες εναντίον των Πολεμιστριών οι οποίες μόλις που κατάφεραν να ξεφύγουν

-Σειρά μου να δοκιμάσω! Σοκ Αγάπης και Ομορφιάς! Ανέλαβε τότε η Sailor Venus αλλά ούτε αυτή η επίθεση ήταν επιτυχής.

-Αυτά μπορείτε να κάνετε μόνο; Τις ειρωνεύτηκε τότε ο Kunzite και με μια κίνηση των χεριών του, άρχισε να συρρικνώνει το φράγμα γύρω τους. Τα πράγματα είχαν αρχίσει να ζορίζουν πάρα πολύ...

Κι ενώ οι τέσσερις Sailor αγωνίζονταν για τη ζωή τους, η Sailor Jupiter και ο Neo συνέχιζαν να κυνηγούν αυτόν τον απατεώνα. Τελικά κατάφεραν να τον απομονώσουν σε μια άλλη γωνιά της πόλης:

-Δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις...Φανερώσου! Είπε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος

-Δεν προσπαθώ να ξεφύγω...Το ακριβώς αντίθετο! Εδώ ακριβώς είναι το κατάλληλο μέρος για να πεθάνετε και οι δυο σας!

-Φτάνουν τα λόγια! Καλύτερα να μας πεις ποιος είσαι στην πραγματικότητα! Του είπε τότε και η Sailor Jupiter στον ίδιο θυμωμένο τόνο.

-Μα με γνωρίζετε πολύ καλά! Ειδικά εσύ Φαραώ! Είπε τότε ο σωσίας και πήρε την αληθινή του μορφή. Στην όψη του Νεφλίτη, σοκαρίστηκαν και οι δύο.

-Εσύ! Έπρεπε να το περιμένω πως θα μου έστηνες ένα τόσο βρώμικο κόλπο. Είπε ο Νέο φανερά εξοργισμένος.

-Γύρισα μόνο για σένα! Το μόνο που θέλω είναι εκδίκηση! Μπορεί να νίκησες τα Ιερά Θηρία την πρώτη φορά, αλλά τώρα δεν υπάρχει κανένας τρόπος να νικήσεις την καινούρια δύναμη που έχω αποκτήσει! Απάντησε αυτός κι ένας μαύρος δίσκος μονομαχιών εμφανίστηκε στο αριστερό του χέρι!

-Θα σε λιώσω μια για πάντα! Ανταπάντησε ο Neo και ήταν έτοιμος να ενεργοποιήσει το δικό του. Δεν πρόλαβε όμως, καθώς τον σταμάτησε η γυναίκα του:

-Όχι Neo. Περίμενε...

-Τι είναι αγάπη μου;

-Άφησέ με να μονομαχήσω εγώ αυτή τη φορά.

-Γιατί δε με αφήνεις να τον κανονίσω εγώ...; Δε θα πάρει πολλή ώρα.

-Σε παρακαλώ Neo μου...Έχω έναν παλιό λογαριασμό να κανονίσω με αυτόν τον ανόητο. Ξέχασες πόσο υπέφερες εξαιτίας του; Θα εκδικηθώ και για τους δυο μας. Στο υπόσχομαι. Θα τον νικήσω,

-Αν είναι έτσι τότε, είναι όλος δικός σου. Μόνο που θέλω οπωσδήποτε να πάρεις αυτό εδώ. Της ζήτησε ο Neo κι έβγαλε από την τράπουλά του μία από τις δικές της κάρτες

-Τι θέλεις να μου δώσεις;

-Θέλω να σου δώσω αυτήν εδώ την κάρτα. Είσαι εσύ στην αιώνια μορφή σου. Παρ'την και αποτελείωσέ τον με αυτήν σε παρακαλώ...

-Μείνε ήσυχος, θα σε κάνω υπερήφανο...

-Δε χρειάζεται να με κάνεις. Είμαι ήδη υπερήφανος για σένα...Τη διόρθωσε τότε αυτός.

-Τώρα είσαι δικός μου! Θα πληρώσεις για όλα! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter στρεφόμενη στον αντίπαλό της.

-Ας μονομαχήσουμε! Απάντησε αυτός.

Από την άλλη πάλι, το φράγμα είχε συρρικνωθεί πάρα πολύ και είχε φέρει τα κορίτσια σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση. Παρόλα αυτά η Sailor Venus δοκίμασε άλλη μια επίθεση αλλά και πάλι η προσπάθειά της δεν απέδωσε καρπούς.

-Παραδοθείτε! Δεν μπορείτε να σπάσετε το φράγμα! Τις πρότρεψε τότε ο Kunzite και συνέχισε να συρρικνώνει το φράγμα σε τέτοιο σημείο που δεν μπορούσαν πια να αναπνεύσουν:

-Δεν μπορώ να αναπνεύσω...Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon φανερά εξασθενημένη.

Τη αδυναμία την ένιωσε και ο Neo από εκεί που βρισκόταν:

-Πρέπει να φύγω, τα κορίτσια κινδυνεύουν...

-Τότε κάνε γρήγορα και μην ανησυχείς για εδώ. Θα τον κανονίσω εγώ αυτό!

-Ωραία...Πάω...Είπε τότε ο Neo και έφυγε αμέσως από εκεί. Με την τηλεμεταφορά έφτασε αμέσως στο σημείο που βρίσκονταν όλοι και κρύφτηκε πίσω από έναν τοίχο περιμένοντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να χτυπήσει. Για πόσο όμως θα περίμενε...; Τα χρονικά περιθώρια στένευαν επικίνδυνα...

-Δεν έχετε ελπίδα! Φαραώ! Αν με ακούς πρέπει να παραδοθείς! Αν θέλεις να βοηθήσεις τις φίλες σου, φανερώσου εδώ μπροστά μας! Δεν έχεις άλλα περιθώρια! Αν αρνηθείς, τότε παρακολούθησέ τις να πεθαίνουν μπροστά στα μάτι σου! Φώναξε τότε ο Zoicite και συρρίκνωσε το φράγμα ακόμα περισσότερο.

-Όχι Neo! Μην έρχεσαι...! Φώναξε τότε απεγνωσμένα η Sailor Moon και άρχισε να χάνει τις αισθήσεις της, το ίδιο και οι υπόλοιπες.

Εκείνος τα άκουσε όλα αλλά έπρεπε να άρει μια πολύ δύσκολη απόφαση...Τι έπρεπε να κάνει...; Σκεπτόμενος ψύχραιμα, περίμενε λίγο ακόμα.

-Ότι κι αν κάνετε τώρα είναι χάσιμο χρόνου! Το μόνο που σας μένει τώρα είναι να παραδοθείτε! Επανέλαβε ο Kunzite, σίγουρος πια για τη νίκη τους.

-Δε νομίζω. Και στην πιο σκοτεινή μας ώρα, δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να παραδοθούμε σε εσάς! Ακούστηκε μια «περίεργη» φωνή

-Σταθείτε. Αυτός είναι...προσπάθησε να πει τότε η Sailor Moon.

Την αρχική αμηχανία όλων εκμεταλλεύτηκε το Neo και με μια αστραπιαία κίνηση, έφτασε κοντά στον Kunzite.

-Έκπληξη! Πάρε αυτό για να με θυμάσαι! Shoryuken!

Με αυτήν τη γροθιά, ξάπλωσε κάτω τον αντίπαλό του κι έτσι η τροφοδοσία διακόπηκε. Σαν επακόλουθο, το φράγμα έσπασε σε κομμάτια ακριβώς πάνω στην ώρα.

-Είστε καλά παιδιά; Τις ρώτησε.

-Ναι...Ευτυχώς ήρθες ακριβώς πάνω στην ώρα...Του απάντησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Πού είναι η Makoto; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Είναι έτοιμη να μονομαχήσει με τον Νεφλίτη και χρειάζεται την υποστήριξή μας, πριν όμως έχουμε να βγάλουμε τα σκουπίδια από εδώ πέρα. Τι λέτε κι εσείς;

-Συμφωνώ απολύτως! Ας καθαρίσουμε αυτό το μέρος! Συμφώνησε και η Sailor Moon και όλοι μαζί πήραν θέση μάχης. Όσο γι αυτούς τους τρεις, δεν φαίνονταν διατεθειμένοι να τα παρατήσουν:

-Είστε ανόητοι που αποφασίσατε να μείνετε να μας αντιμετωπίσετε, τώρα ετοιμαστείτε να σας καταπιεί το σκοτάδι! Είπε ο Jedaite γελώντας κι εκτόξευσε μία δέσμη σκοτεινής ενέργειας εναντίον τους. Ευτυχώς όμως κατάφεραν να ξεφύγουν και να συνταχθούν και πάλι.

-Πρέπει να δουλέψουμε ομαδικά για να τους νικήσουμε αυτή τη φορά...Πρότεινε η Sailor Mercury.

-Η Amy έχει δίκιο. Αν καταφέρουμε και τους χωρίσουμε, θα σπάσουμε τη σύνδεσή τους και θα έχουμε το πλεονέκτημα. Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Moon.

-Τότε ας το κάνουμε...Τις πρότρεψε ο Neo κι έσφιξε τα ξίφη στα χέρια του. Όταν το έκανε, το έμβλημα στο Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου, άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί και το φως του άρχισε να πέφτει πάνω στις Πολεμίστριες.

-Τι συμβαίνει; Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Είναι ώρα για την αιώνια δύναμη...Εξελίχθητε τώρα! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και τα στοιχεία τα οποία χαρακτήριζαν την κάθε μία τους, αποκαλύφθηκε και τις κατέκλυζε. Φλόγες τύλιξαν τη Sailor Mars, νερό κάλυψε τη Sailor Mercury και τέλος το στοιχείο της Sailor Venus, την κάλυψε και εκείνη για να τις εξαφανίσει για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. Μετά από λίγο επανεμφανίστηκαν με τελείως διαφορετική στολή. Για την ακρίβεια έμοιαζε με αυτήν της Sailor Moon αλλά χωρίς φτερά και με χρώματα όμοια με αυτά της προηγούμενης. Το μόνο που προστέθηκε, ήταν οι άσπρες μπότες με μια έγχρωμη γραμμή κι ένα αστέρι στην κορυφή τους και τα μεγαλύτερα σε μήκος γάντια μαζί με ένα είδος σφαιρικών στηριγμάτων στους ώμους τους. Όταν αντίκρισαν τη νέα τους εμφάνιση, έμειναν με το στόμα ανοιχτό.

-Είναι απίστευτο. Παρατήρησε η Sailor Mars με έκδηλο το θαυμασμό.

-Δεν πίστευα ποτέ ότι θα το έβλεπα αυτό...Συμπλήρωσε τότε και η Sailor Moon.

-Τώρα ας τους στείλουμε από εκεί που ήρθαν. Η Mako μας χρειάζεται...Πρότεινε ο Neo κι όρμησε πρώτος για να καταφέρει ένα καλό χτύπημα στον Kunzite και να τον ξαπλώσει κάτω. Ενθουσιασμένες οι υπόλοιπες άρχισαν να κινούνται με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και σε άψογο σχηματισμό γύρω από αυτούς. Μάταια προσπαθούσαν να τις πετύχουν με διαδοχικές ριπές, όλες δε βρήκαν το στόχο τους και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, βρέθηκαν κυκλωμένοι και ανίκανοι να αντιδράσουν

-Καλύτερα να παραδοθείτε τώρα που έχετε την ευκαιρία. Διαφορετικά σας περιμένει ένα οδυνηρό τέλος. Τους πρότεινε ο Neo με το δεξί του χέρι προτεταμένο και ναι κόκκινη Αστραπή να ξεπροβάλλει σιγά σιγά...

Δεν έλαβε απάντηση κι έτσι η ομάδα προχώρησε σε επίθεση. Κεραυνοί, φλόγες και νερό ενώθηκαν σε μια ενιαία δέσμη ενέργειας η οποία χτύπησε και στην κυριολεξία διέλυσε και τους τρεις εξαφανίζοντάς τους από το πρόσωπο της Γης.

Όταν τελείωσε κι αυτό. Έμειναν μόνοι τους και η Reye είπε:

-Αυτές οι νέες δυνάμεις είναι απίθανες...

-Ας μη χάνουμε άλλο χρόνο παιδιά. Πρέπει να πάμε αμέσως να υποστηρίξουμε τη Makoto, Μας χρειάζεται όσο ποτέ αυτή τη φορά...Πρότεινε ο Neo και όλοι μαζί τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν στο μέρος της μονομαχίας η οποία ήταν έτοιμη να ξεκινήσει εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή. Και οι δύο αντίπαλοι είχαν πάρει θέση και ανυπομονούσαν ο ένας να συντρίψει τον άλλο για τους δικούς του λόγους.

-Ήρθαμε κι εμείς! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Το ήξερα ότι θα ερχόσασταν...Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Πώς θα μπορούσαμε να σε αφήσουμε μόνη σου σε μια τέτοια δύσκολη στιγμή; Της είπε τότε ο Neo χαμογελώντας.

-Σας ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε εκείνη. Έπειτα γύρισε προς τον αντίπαλό της, διψασμένη για εκδίκηση:

-Λοιπόν θα γίνει έτσι Νεφλίτη! Εγώ θα είμαι ο αντίπαλός σου! Θα σε νικήσω και θα πάρα εκδίκηση για ότι μας έκανες! Το χρωστάω στον Neo και κυρίως το χρωστάω στον εαυτό μου!

-Τότε ας αρχίσουμε! Όσο πιο γρήγορα απαλλαγώ από σένα, τόσο το καλύτερο!

-Δεν έχεις ελπίδα ανόητε! Η ομάδα σου εξολοθρεύτηκε ήδη! Είσαι μόνος σου πια! Κι όταν χάσεις, θα πας να τους βρεις στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών! Του είπε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Δεν έχει σημασία! Μπορώ να τα καταφέρω και χωρίς τη βοήθειά τους! Απάντησε τότε εκείνος αλαζονικά.

-Είμαι έτοιμη να σε αντιμετωπίσω όποτε θέλεις! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι έβαλε τη τράπουλα στη θέση της.

-θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά σου τα λόγια. Μόλις αποκαλύψω την αληθινή μου δύναμη, θα εύχεσαι να μη με είχες αντιμετωπίσει ποτέ!

-Αρκετά με τις απειλές! Ας μονομαχήσουμε ένας με έναν!

-Όπως θες!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπε τότε και οι δύο και το παιχνίδι άρχιζε:

-Τραβάω πρώτη! Ετοιμάσου!

Όμως δεν έδειχνε να ανησυχεί καθόλου αυτός. Φαίνεται ότι το σχέδιό του πήγαινε καλά:

«Υπέροχα. Έχω ήδη δύο κομμάτια του Exodia. Μόλις συγκεντρώσω και τα πίνετε κομμάτια, θα καλέσω τον παντοδύναμο Exodia τον Απαγορευμένο και θα την εξαφανίσω!»

-Θα αρχίσω βάζοντας δύο κάρτες γυρισμένες ανάποδα. Έπειτα θα καλέσω τον Beta, τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη (1700) σε θέση επίθεσης! Μπορείς να αντιμετωπίσεις το τέρας μου;

-Η πρώτη μου κάρτα θα είναι η Φιλανθρωπία! Τώρα τραβάω τρεις κάρτες και πετάω δύο!

Τραβώντας τις κάρτες του, το σχέδιό του προχωρούσε:

«Τέλεια, το τρίτο κομμάτι του Exodia. Μένουν άλλα δύο κομμάτια ακόμα»

Έπειτα της είπε:

-Αν ήξερες τι έχω στο χέρι μου, θα εγκατέλειπες από τώρα!

-Ποτέ! Μπορεί να μην ξέρω τι έχεις στο χέρι σου, αλλά η ανάποδη κάρτα μου Φως της Παρέμβασης, θα αποκαλύψει όλα τα κρυμμένα σου τέρατα! Δε θα κάνεις καμιά αιφνιδιαστική επίθεση!

-Δεν έχει σημασία! Πέτρινο Άγαλμα των Αζτέκων σε θέση άμυνας! (2000)

Η κίνηση αυτή έβαλε σε σκέψεις την Sailor Jupiter:

«Το μόνο που κάνει τώρα είναι αν τραβάει κάρτες και να παίζει αμυντικά. Πρέπει να σχεδιάζει κάτι μεγάλο. Πρέπει να το σταματήσω πριν συμβεί...»

Μετά έκανε την κίνησή της:

-Είναι ώρα το πέτρινο άγαλμά σου να καταρρεύσει! Τώρα, θα θυσιάσω τον αδύναμο πολεμιστή μαγνήτη για να καλέσω τον πανίσχυρο Berfomet! Κι αυτός είναι ικανός να φέρει τον Gazelle, το Βασιλιά των Μυθικών Ζώων! Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Τώρα χρησιμοποιώ τον Πολυμερισμό για να τα ενώσω και να δημιουργήσω τη Χίμαιρα! Το Φτερωτό Μυθικό Ζώο! (2100) Στον επόμενο γύρο, η παντοδύναμη Χίμαιρα, θα κάνει σκόνη το πέτρινο άγαλμά σου!

-Πολύ εντυπωσιακό αλλά θα χρειαστείς πολύ περισσότερα για να με τρομάξεις!

-Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου ρίχνοντας αυτήν την κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Παίζω τη Φιλανθρωπία άλλη μια φορά! Έτσι τραβάω τρεις κάρτες αρκεί να πετάξω δύο!

Τραβώντας, ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να πραγματοποιήσει το σχέδιό του:

«Υπέροχα, τώρα έχω τέσσερα κομμάτια του Exodia. Θέλω μόνο ένα και θα καλέσω το τέρας που θα εξαφανίσει την Sailor Jupiter με μία μόνο επίθεση. Σε λίγο θα εξαφανιστεί για πάντα...»

Έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Σε λίγο θα είσαι παρελθόν Makoto Kino! Τώρα θα ενισχύσω την άμυνά μου για να με προστατέψει! Gear Golem το Κινούμενο Φρούριο (2200) Ακόμα και η Χίμαιρά σου δεν είναι αρκετά δυνατή για να το καταστρέψει. Τι θα κάνεις λοιπόν Makoto; Δεν μπορείς α με νικήσεις αν δεν περάσεις την άμυνά μου ε;

-Μπορεί να προστατεύεις τους πόντους ζωής σου με φρούρια και πέτρινους τοίχους Νεφλίτη, αλλά για να νικήσεις τη μονομαχία, πρέπει τελικά να μου επιτεθείς. Τι περιμένεις λοιπόν;

-Θα το ανακαλύψεις γρήγορα! Εμπρός λοιπόν, κάνε την κίνησή σου...Ο κυνηγός θα χτυπήσει τη λεία του την κατάλληλη στιγμή...

Τότε η Sailor Jupiter άρχισε να σκέφτεται την επόμενη κίνησή της:

«Συνεχίζει να τραβάει κάρτες και να παίζει αμυντικά...Κάτι σκαρώνει αυτός. Μόνο σε μια περίπτωση γίνεται αυτό στις τερατομονομαχίες...Για στάσου...Ήταν μπροστά στα μάτια μου τόση ώρα...! Έχει τον Exodia! Αν τον καλέσει, την έβαψα...!»

-Τώρα κατάλαβα τι ετοιμάζεις! Θέλεις να καλέσεις τον Exodia τον Απαγορευμένο!

-Τι;! Όχι! Πώς το ξέρει;!

-Μπράβο! Φώναξε ο Neo χαρούμενος.

-Και λοιπόν; Επειδή ανακάλυψες τη στρατηγική μου, δε σημαίνει ότι θα με εμποδίσεις να νικήσω! Όλοι ξέρουν ότι ο Exodia είναι το δυνατότερο πλάσμα στις τερατομονομαχίες! Πώς λοιπόν θα σταματήσεις τον ασταμάτητο Exodia;

-Αυτό είναι αλήθεια! Μόνο ο Yugi Mutou κατάφερε να νικήσει τον Exodia! Όμως για να σε νικήσω, θα είμαι η δεύτερη που θα το κάνει!

-Παράτα τα! Η μονομαχία τελείωσε!

-Τίποτα δεν τελείωσε ακόμα! Όσο δεν έχεις τραβήξει το τελευταίο κομμάτι του Exodia, δεν έχεις νικήσει ακόμα!

-Καλή δουλειά! Αλλά φοβάμαι πως είναι αργά πια! Έχω ήδη τέσσερα κομμάτια του Exodia και κάτι μου λέει ότι αυτή η κάρτα είναι το τελευταίο κομμάτι του φονικού μου παζλ.

-Είναι η σειρά μου! Παίζω μια κάρτα γυρισμένη ανάποδα κι επιτίθεμαι με τι Χίμαιρα. Το Φτερωτό Μυθικό Ζώο! Κατάστρεψε το πέτρινο άγαλμά του!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η επίθεση της Χίμαιρας έκανε κομμάτια το πέτρινο άγαλμα.

-Σου έμεινε ένα τέρας!

-Δεν έχει σημασία...Είσαι χαμένος πια, το ήξερα ότι αυτή τη φορά δεν θα μπορούσατε να με νικήσετε! Είναι καιρός να τραβήξω την τελευταία...

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο Νεφλίτη!

-Τι;! Μια κάρτα παγίδα;! Τι είναι;!

Όταν αποκαλύφθηκε η ανάποδη κάρτα, τον έκανε να σαστίσει:

-Η Σφραγίδα του Χρόνου; Αυτό με εμποδίζει να τραβήξω κάρτες!

-Και αυτό σημαίνει ότι δεν μπορείς να τραβήξεις την τελευταία κάρτα του Exodia! Η μονομαχία μας δεν τέλειωσε ακόμα!

-Μια απελπισμένη κίνηση. Απλά καθυστερείς το αναπόφευκτο!

Στην τελευταία κίνηση της Sailor Jupiter, ο Neo ανάσανε με ανακούφιση. Ακόμα κι αυτός ήταν πολύ κοντά στον να τρελαθεί από την αγωνία του. Όμως η επίδραση της κάρτας παγίδας δε θα κρατούσε πολύ. Γι αυτό η Sailor Jupiter έπρεπε να σκεφτεί καλά τι θα έκανε στην επόμενη κίνησή της:

«Η Σφραγίδα του Χρόνου κρατά μόνο ένα γύρο, γι αυτό πρέπει να τον σταματήσω με την επόμενη κάρτα μου...Πρέπει να κερδίσω αυτή τη μονομαχία οπωσδήποτε. Η μοίρα του κόσμου εξαρτάται από αυτό. Δεν μπορώ να αθετήσω την υπόσχεσή που έδωσα στον Neo και κυρίως δεν μπορώ να αθετήσω την υπόσχεση που έδωσα στον εαυτό μου...Δεν πρέπει να τον αφήσω να τραβήξει το τελευταίο κομμάτι του Exodia και δεν μπορώ να το αναβάλλω συνέχεια. Έχω μια κάρτα που θα εμποδίσει τον Νεφλίτη να τραβήξει το τελευταίο κομμάτι του Exodia και πρέπει να την τραβήξω τώρα...»

Αυτά είπε και συγκέντρωσε όλη της την πίστη σε αυτό το τράβηγμα. Έτσι έβαλε το χέρι της πάνω στην τράπουλα...

«Έλα...Ξέρω ότι μπορείς...» Σκεφτόταν και ο Neo.

Τελικά το τράβηγμα της κάρτας, τη δικαίωσε. Η πίστη της, την αντάμειψε:

-Παίζω το Σπαθί της Δύναμης του Φωτός! Θα επιτεθεί σε μια τυχαία κάρτα στο χέρι σου και θα την εμποδίσει να παιχτεί για τρεις γύρους!

Και έπαιξε την κάρτα αυτή. Όμως η κίνησή της περιείχε ένα βαθμό επικινδυνότητας:

«Δεν μπορώ να ελέγξω ποια κάρτα θα σκίσει το σπαθί μου. Αν δεν είναι ένα κομμάτι του Exodia, θα χάσω τη μονομαχία...»

Τελικά όμως έδωσε τη διαταγή:

-Πήγαινε Σπαθί της Δύναμης του Φωτός!

Το σπαθί έφυγε από πάνω της και μετά πο λίγο, χτύπησε μια κάρτα στο χέρι του αντιπάλου της. Ευτυχώς ήταν αυτή που επιθυμούσε:

-Όχι αυτήν! Είπε τότε με τρόμο ο αντίπαλός της καθώς είδε την κάρτα με το χέρι του Exodia, να φεύγει από το δικό του χέρι. Κι έπειτα η Sailor Jupiter ολοκλήρωσε την κίνησή της:

-Δε νίκησες ακόμα! Για να σου επιτεθώ, θα θυσιάσω τη Χίμαιρα, για τη Δύναμη του Κρανίου! (2500) Επίθεση! Με τη δύναμη της αστραπής!

Και το δεύτερο φρούριο του Νεφλίτη, έγινε συντρίμμια, αλλά και πάλι δεν έχασε πόντους αφού ήταν σε θέση άμυνας.

-Σειρά μου τώρα...Είπε τότε εκείνος και τράβηξε το Αριστερό Χέρι του Exodia.

-Δεν έχεις τέρατα να σε υπερασπίσουν τώρα...Μοιάζει με εντελώς καινούριο παιχνίδι!

-Εντελώς καινούριο παιχνίδι ε; Αλήθεια νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να με σταματήσεις μία μόνο κάρτα;

-Ναι...

-Ξανασκέψου το...Ενεργοποιώ τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός!

-Όχι τα σπαθιά...Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter καθώς τα σπαθιά την είχαν κυκλώσει και την εμπόδιζαν να επιτεθεί.

-Τώρα δεν μπορείς να μου επιτεθείς και μόλις πάψει να ενεργεί η δράση του Σπαθιού της Δύναμης του Φωτός, θα πάρω το Δεξί Χέρι του Exodia.

-Είναι η σειρά μου. Θα τραβήξω μια κάρτα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου...

-Χάρη στα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός, είναι το μόνο που μπορείς να κάνεις. Είσαι αναγκασμένη να παρακολουθείς, ανίκανη να επιτεθείς, ανίκανη και να κινηθείς. Θα έπρεπε να τελειώσω την αγωνία σου! Μπορώ να τραβήξω το τελευταίο χέρι από την τράπουλά μου και τότε την έχεις πολύ άσχημα. Έχω τρία αντίγραφα από κάθε κομμάτι κι έτσι είναι πολύ εύκολο.

Η Sailor Jupiter τότε χαμογέλασε.

-Τι είναι τόσο αστείο;! Τη ρώτησε εκείνος περίεργα.

-Η τράπουλά σου είναι γεμάτη με πολλά μέρη του Exodia. Οι πιθανότητες να τραβήξεις το δεξί χέρι, είναι ελάχιστες!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε!

-Το λάθος σου είναι πως βασίζεσαι μόνο σε ένα τέρας, αλλά μια καλή τράπουλα απαιτεί σωστή ισορροπία σε τέρατα, μαγικές κάρτες και παγίδες! Κι επιπλέον είσαι αιχμάλωτος του Σπαθιού της Δύναμης του Φωτός, που σημαίνει ότι έχω τρεις γύρους για να σε νικήσω!

-Θα το ήθελες! Είπε τότε αυτός και τράβηξε ακόμα ένα κεφάλι του Exodia, φαινομενικά δεν τον βοηθούσε αλλά είχε ακόμα το πλεονέκτημα. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά της Mako:

-Παίζω μια κάρτα γυρισμένη ανάποδα και καλώ τον Alpha, τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη! (1400) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Ξέχασες τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός; Δεν μπορείς να επιτεθείς!

-Δεν μπορώ ακόμη...Όταν όμως καταστρέψω τα σπαθιά σου, τα τέρατά μου θα είναι ελεύθερα.

-Δεν μπορείς!

-Και θυμήσου. Η τράπουλά σου έχει ένα τραγικό ελάττωμα! Είναι γεμάτη με πολλά μέρη του Exodia, που δεν έχεις χώρο για άλλες κάρτες που θα προστατέψουν τους πόντους ζωής σου! Χρειάζεσαι μαγικές κάρτες και παγίδες για να καταστρέψεις τα τέρατά μου αλλά το μόνο που έχεις στο χέρι σου, είναι κάρτες του Exodia. Ρίξε μια ματιά Νεφλίτη...κατέστρεψα ήδη τα δύο τέρατα που έβγαλες και τώρα δεν έχεις κανένα τέρας να υπερασπίσει τους πόντους ζωής σου. Το μόνο που συγκροτεί τα τέρατά μου, είναι η κάρτα των σπαθιών σου, μια αδύναμη και προσωρινή ασπίδα, μόλις ελευθερωθούν θα αρχίσω την επίθεση στους πόντους σου!

-Όχι! Είναι αδύνατον! Δεν θα ξεφύγεις από την παγίδα μου πριν καλέσω τον Exodia και καταστρέψω εσένα και τα τέρατά σου! Έχασες! Έχασες Makoto Kino!

-Δεν προλαβαίνεις να καλέσεις τον Exodia τώρα...

-Νομίζεις! Είπε τότε ο αντίπαλός της και τράβηξε.

-Σίγουρα είναι μια κάρτα του Exodia ε;

-Δεν έχει σημασία, σε λίγο το σπαθί σου θα εξαφανιστεί και θα μπορώ να καλέσω το δυνατό μου πλάσμα και να νικήσω επιτέλους!

-Όχι όμως αρκετά γρήγορα...

-Ξέχασες μου φαίνεται ότι κάθε κομμάτι του Exodia είναι τέρας από μόνο του. Έτσι βάζω το Κεφάλι του Exodia (1000) σε θέση άμυνας! Τώρα δεν μπορείς να χτυπήσεις τους πόντους ζωής μου!

-Αυτό ακριβώς ήθελα να κάνεις Νεφλίτη...Τώρα είναι καιρός να καταστρέψω τον Exodia...Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Ένα μοιραίο λάθος! Αλυσίδα της Καταστροφής!

Μόλις η κάρτα ενεργοποιήθηκε, μια αλυσίδα βγήκε και στόχευσε την τράπουλα του αντιπάλου:

-Όχι! Χτύπησε την τράπουλά μου!

-Δεν μπορεί να καταστρέψει το Κεφάλι του Exodia που έχεις στην αρένα, μπορεί όμως αυτά που έχεις στο χέρι σου!

-Όχι! Τα κεφάλια του Exodia!

-Καταστράφηκαν...

Και πράγματι, όλες οι κάρτες με το κεφάλι του Exodia, διαλύθηκαν χωρίς αυτός να είναι σε θέση να κάνει τίποτα γι αυτό...

-Όλα τα κεφάλια του Exodia εξαφανίστηκαν από το χέρι σου και την τράπουλά σου. Και δίχως κεφάλια, δεν έχεις και τα πέντε κομμάτια που χρειάζεσαι για να καλέσεις τον Exodia...

-Όχι! Είναι αδύνατον...κατάφερε να νικήσει...τον Exodia...!

-Και δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Βρήκα τον τρόπο να καταστρέψω τα σπαθιά σου! Ενεργοποίησε τη Θύελλα Σκόνης! Αυτή η μεγάλη καταιγίδα, διαλύει τα σπαθιά σου κι επιτρέπει στα τέρατά μου να επιτεθούν!

Και φυσικά τα σπαθιά χάθηκαν για να ανοίξει ο δρόμος για τα τέρατά της.

-Και μετά θα παίξω την Αναγέννηση του Τέρατος! Για να φέρω πίσω τη Χίμαιρα! Το Φτερωτό Μυθικό Ζώο! Εμπρός Χίμαιρα! Κατάστρεψε το τελευταίο κεφάλι του Exodia!

Έτσι το τρίτο κεφάλι του Exodia, συνάντησε τα υπόλοιπα αφού καταστράφηκε. Τώρα οι πόντοι ζωής του ήταν ανοιχτοί σε επίθεση:

-Ήρθε η ώρα να σε αποτελειώσω μια και καλή! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και τράβηξε την κάρτα που της έδωσε ο Neo. Μόλις το έκανε, πράσινοι κεραυνοί άρχισαν να ξεπηδούν μέσα από την κάρτα και να την περικυκλώνουν σιγά σιγά. Όταν τη σήκωσε ψηλά και ήταν έτοιμη να την καλέσει, οι κεραυνοί έγιναν περισσότεροι και την κάλυψαν ολόκληρη.

-Τι γίνεται τώρα...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Venus.

-Έφτασε η στιγμή της εξέλιξης και για εκείνη. Η κάρτα που της έδωσα ήταν η Αιώνια Sailor Jupiter και μέσω αυτής, θα πάρει τη οριστική της μορφή... Απάντησε ο Neo.

Την ίδια στιγμή, οι κεραυνοί συνέχιζαν να τη σφυροκοπούν χωρίς να την βλάπτουν καθόλου. Όταν άρχισαν να εξαφανίζονται σταδιακά, μπροστά σε όλους βρισκόταν η Αιώνια Sailor Jupiter. Ήταν πια γεγονός...Τότε εκείνη τελείωσε τη μονομαχία με αυτήν την κίνηση:

-Θυσιάζω τη Δύναμη του Κρανίου και τον Alpha, τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη για να καλέσω την τρίτη και τελευταία μου μορφή! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΑΙΩΝΙΑ SAILOR JUPITER! (4500)

Τότε μέσα από τους ίδιους πράσινους κεραυνούς, εμφανίστηκε στην πλευρά της.

-Ήρθε το τέλος! Εμπρός Αιώνια Sailor Jupiter! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του!

Έτσι κι έγινε. 4500 πόντοι επίθεσης ήταν παραπάνω από αρκετοί για να τον συντρίψουν με ένα μόνο χτύπημα και να τον ξαπλώσουν κάτω και η μονομαχία να τελειώσει.

Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, όλοι έτρεξαν προς το μέρος της και της έδωσαν συγχαρητήρια. Ειδικά ο Neo ήταν πανευτυχής:  
-Μπράβο σου αγάπη μου! Νίκησες τον Exodia!

-Σου είπα πως δε θα σε απογοήτευα...Πήρα εκδίκηση και για τους δυο μας...

Όσο για τον αντίπαλό της, ήταν ακόμα ξαπλωμένος κάτω νικημένος, αλλά ξαφνικά σηκώθηκε χωρίς να το ελέγχει αυτός:

-Έχασα...Απέτυχα...Συγχώρεσέ με Μεγαλειοτάτη...Έκανα ότι μπορούσα...Σε παρακαλώ...Μη θυμώνεις! Όχι σε παρακαλώ! Λυπήσου με! Λυπήσου με! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε πιάνοντας το κεφάλι του.

-Neo, αυτός τα έχασε τελείως! Παρατήρησε τρομοκρατημένη η Sailor Mercury.

-Το έχω ξαναδεί αυτό...Είπε ο Neo με τη σειρά του.

Όλο αυτό το σκηνικό βέβαια, ήταν δουλειά της Galaxia, η οποία εξοργισμένη και από αυτήν την αποτυχία, τον έστειλε πάλι από εκεί που ήρθε μέσα σε ένα παραλήρημα από κραυγές.

Άλλος ένας εχθρός εξοντώθηκε για τα καλά. Όμως το ερώτημα πλανιόταν ακόμα στον ορίζοντα. Από πού έρχονταν όλοι αυτοί...; Λίγες μέρες μετά από τη μονομαχία αυτή, είχαν ηρεμήσει κάπως τα πράγματα, ίσως να είχαν ηρεμήσει λίγο παραπάνω απ'ότι θα έπρεπε, ίσως ήταν αυτή η εφιαλτική ηρεμία πριν τη μεγάλη καταιγίδα.

Πάντως κανείς από τους ήρωές μας δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ήσυχος. Όλοι τους είχαν στο μυαλό τους αυτόν τον κίνδυνο και προσπαθούσε ο καθένας με τον τρόπο του να βρει από πού προέρχονται όλα αυτά. Συγκεκριμένα ο Neo είχε στρωθεί στο γραφείο του και πάσχιζε ατελείωτες ώρες στον υπολογιστή του μήπως και βρει καμιά λύση. Αλλά τίποτα. Όλες του οι προσπάθειες έπεσαν στο κενό.

Εκεί που δούλευε λοιπόν, σε κάποια φάση χτύπησε το κουδούνι της πόρτας. Για να μην το διακόψει, πήγε η γυναίκα του και άνοιξε. Πίσω από την πόρτα βρίσκονταν οι φίλες του που είχαν έρθει για επίσκεψη:

-Καλώς τες. Τις υποδείχτηκε τότε εκείνη.

-Να' μαστε κι εμείς. Του είπε τότε η Usagi.

-Πώς πάτε παιδιά;

-Μια χαρά είμαστε. Εσείς; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Καλά είμαστε κι εμείς...

-Ο Neo δεν είναι εδώ; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Εδώ είναι. Μέσα στο γραφείο του.

-Τι κάνει; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Προσπαθεί να ανακαλύψει εδώ και μέρες τη μυστική κρυψώνα του εχθρού.

-Μπορώ να τον δω λίγο; Τη ρώτησε η Amy.

-Μα και βέβαια, πέρασε, από εδώ... Τη συνόδεψε η Makoto στο γραφείο του Neo.

-Γεια σου Neo, τον χαιρέτησε εκείνη.

-Καλώς την Amy. Πώς πας;

-Μια χαρά είμαι. Εσύ;

-Κι εγώ εδώ, προσπαθώ εδώ να ανακαλύψω κάποια πράγματα αλλά δε βρήκα τίποτα ακόμα δυστυχώς...

-Μπορώ να βοηθήσω; Ρώτησε εκείνη.

-Και το ρωτάς; Έλα κάθισε, της είπε τότε ο Neo και την έβαλε να καθίσει δίπλα του.

-Εμένα μου επιτρέπετε ε; Τους είπε τότε η Mako και αποχώρησε για να βρεθεί με τις άλλες τρεις στο σαλόνι. Πριν φύγει, ο Neo της είπε:

-Αγάπη μου, μην ξεχάσεις να προσφέρεις κάτι στις φίλες μας ε;

-Μα και βέβαια, έτσι θα τις αφήσω; Είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας και πρόσφερε στην καθεμία ένα κομμάτι από το γλυκό που είχε φτιάξει πρόσφατα. Και η συζήτηση ξεκίνησε:

-Έχω κι εγώ κάτι να σας πω παιδιά. Είπε και η Reye.

-Τι έγινε αυτή τη φορά; Τη ρώτησε με εύλογη την απορία η Mako.

-Τον τελευταίο καιρό μου φαίνεται πως κάτι δεν πάει καλά με τις ψυχικές μου δυνάμεις. Μάλλον δε λειτουργούν και πολύ καλά τελευταία...

-Δε λειτουργούν ε; Περίεργα πράγματα συμβαίνουν εδώ πέρα...παρατήρησε τότε η Mako.

Την ίδια στιγμή προσπαθούσαν να βρουν τίποτα στοιχεία για τον εχθρό αλλά τίποτα. Τελικά άφησαν τις προσπάθειές τους και πήγαν κι αυτοί στο σαλόνι να συναντήσουν και τις υπόλοιπες:

-Να' μαστε κι εμείς...Είπε ο Neo καθώς ερχόταν και καθόταν μαζί τους.

-Βρήκατε τίποτα; Τους ρώτησε τότε η Usagi.

-Δυστυχώς τίποτα. Φαίνεται ότι ο εχθρός μας είναι πολύ καλά οργανωμένος. Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Και τώρα τι θα κάνουμε...Αναρωτήθηκε η Amy.

-Προς το παρόν, το μόνο που μπορούμε να κάνουμε, είναι να περιμένουμε. Από την άλλη το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας δεν ένιωσε καμία σκοτεινή δύναμη να πλανιέται. Έδωσε τη λύση ο Neo.

-Υπάρχει και κάτι ακόμα...Μπήκε στη μέση η Reye.

-Και τι είναι αυτό; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

-Οι ψυχικές δυνάμεις της Reye δε δουλεύουν και πολύ καλά τελευταία...Απάντησε η Minako.

-Ωχ...Δε μου αρέσει καθόλου αυτό...

-Μπορείς να μου κάνεις μια χάρη Neo; Πήρε τότε το θάρρος η Reye.

-Ότι θέλεις... Απάντησε αυτός.

-Μπορώ να πάρω λιγάκι το στιλέτο σου; Κάτι μου λέει ότι έχει μπλοκαριστεί από σκοτεινή μαγεία.

-Λες...; Μπήκε σε σκέψεις ο Neo.

-Έχω βάσιμες υποψίες ότι είναι παγιδευμένο...

-Παγιδευμένο ε; Σαν να μου φαίνεται ότι έχεις δίκιο. Τον τελευταίο καιρό δε δείχνει καμία αντίδραση. Είπε τότε ο Neo και πήγε να το φέρει αμέσως.

-Ορίστε, Να προσέχεις σε παρακαλώ...

-Ευχαριστώ...Μην ανησυχείς, θα το προσέχω όσο καλύτερα μπορώ. Θα το μελετήσω σήμερα και αύριο θα σου το επιστρέψω. Του είπε και το πήρε από τα χέρια του.

-Λοιπόν νομίζω πρέπει να πηγαίνουμε εμείς. Είπε η Usagi και σηκώθηκε πρώτη.

-Θα φύγετε; Τη ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Νομίζω ναι...Είναι ώρα να σας αφήσουμε μόνους σας...

-Να σας σημαδέψω...προσφέρθηκε ο Neo και τις συνόδεψε μέχρι την πόρτα. Όταν το έκανε, Γύρισε πάλι στη σύζυγό του:

-Εσύ τι νομίζεις για όλα αυτά; Πιστεύω πως μα κάποιον τρόπο, συνδέονται μεταξύ τους.

-Κι εγώ το ίδιο πιστεύω, όλοι οι εχθροί που νικήσαμε κάποτε, έρχονται από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών ο ένας μετά τον άλλο, άσχετα αν και πάλι τους στέλνουμε εκεί για μόνιμη διαμονή...

-Τώρα τελευταία, έχεις νιώσει καθόλου την παρουσία σκοτεινής μαγείας στην ατμόσφαιρα;

-Όχι, δεν ένιωσα τίποτα. Εσύ;

-Ούτε κι εγώ. Αν και κάτι μου λέει ότι θα το νιώσουμε όλοι μαζί μια και καλή...

-Ξέρεις...ήθελα να σου πω και κάτι ακόμα...

-Τι είναι μάτια μου;

-Θέλω να σε ευχαριστήσω για χτες...

-Για ποιο πράγμα...;

-Για την εξέλιξη των δυνάμεών μου...ήταν πράγματι απίθανο...

-Έλα τώρα...Δε χρειάζεται να με ευχαριστείς γι αυτό... Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Ξέρεις πάρα πολύ καλά ότι επιθυμώ το καλύτερο για σένα...

Εκείνη συγκινημένη από αυτά του τα λόγια, δεν απάντησε. Το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να χωθεί μέσα στην αγκαλιά του όσο πιο μέσα μπορούσε, όσο για αυτόν, την κρατούσε σφιχτά και δεν την άφηνε να φύγει κοιτώντας την στα μάτια με αυτό το αιχμηρό βλέμμα το οποίο λιώνει σίδερα...

Όμως η ώρα ήταν προχωρημένη. Είχε περάσει πολύ γρήγορα από την ευχάριστη επίσκεψη των κοριτσιών και το ευτυχισμένο ζευγάρι είχε νυστάξει. Έτσι λοιπόν πήγαν να κοιμηθούν...

Η επόμενη μέρα ευτυχώς ήταν Κυριακή κι έτσι ο Neo βρήκε την ευκαιρία να κοιμηθεί λίγο παραπάνω. Τελικά ξύπνησε στις 10 το πρωί ενώ η γυναίκα του είχε ξυπνήσει πιο νωρίς για να φτιάξει το πρωινό τους. Όταν φτιάχτηκε, κατέβηκε κάτω, τη βρήκε να τον περιμένει στην κουζίνα με το πρωινό έτοιμο:

-Καλημέρα αγάπη μου...

-Καλημέρα Neo μου...

-Νωρίς ξύπνησες σήμερα...

-Κοιμήθηκα καλά χτες και τον ευχαριστήθηκα τον ύπνο. Είπε τότε ο Neo και άρχισε να τρώει...Όταν τελείωσε το πρωινό του, της είπε:

-Πρέπει να πηγαίνω μάτια μου...

-Πού πηγαίνεις;

-Στην Reye. Να δω αν υπήρξε καμιά πρόοδος με το στιλέτο μου...

-Α ναι σωστά...Το είχα ξεχάσει...Να δούμε τι θα προκύψει...

-Λοιπόν. Πηγαίνω...Της είπε και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο στόμα, μετά αποχώρησε

-Να προσέχεις αγάπη μου...Του είπε καθώς έφευγε.

Έτσι λοιπόν ο Neo ανέβηκε στη μηχανή του, έβαλε μπροστά και έφυγε σαν αστραπή για το ναό. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, έφτασε και χτύπησε την πόρτα.

-Ποιος είναι;! Φώναξε τότε η Reye από μέσα.

-Ο Neo είμαι! Απάντησε αυτός.

-Α ναι! Έλα μέσα...Τον πρότρεψε εκείνη και τον συνόδεψε στο εσωτερικό

-Λοιπόν τι γίνεται...;

-Μια χαρά, σε παρακαλώ κάθισε, σαν στο σπίτι σου...

Αυτός κάθισε αμέσως.

-Να σου προσφέρω κάτι;

-Όχι σε ευχαριστώ μη σε βάζω σε κόπο τώρα...

-Μα τι λες τώρα... ήρθες στο σπίτι μου και δε θα πάρεις τίποτα...;

-Αφού επιμένεις...Φέρε μου λίγο χυμό αν σου είναι εύκολο.

-Έφτασε αμέσως...! Είπε τότε εκείνη και πήγε να τον ετοιμάσει. Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα επανεμφανίστηκε:

-Ορίστε...

-Ευχαριστώ. Απάντησε αυτός και ήπιε μια γουλιά, έπειτα τη ρώτησε:

-Λοιπόν; Τι έγινε με το στιλέτο μου; Βρήκες καμιά άκρη;

-Κάτι βρήκα, έλα να σου δείξω...

Εκείνος συμφώνησε και την ακολούθησε.

-Λοιπόν, εδώ είμαστε...Είπε και στάθηκε απέναντι από τη φωτιά.

-Ήταν πράγματι παγιδευμένο το στιλέτο μου;

-Ήταν. Και μάλιστα το μαγικό που το παγίδευσε ήταν πολύ ισχυρό.

-Πολύ ισχυρό ε; κάτι ύποπτο συμβαίνει εδώ...

-Κατάφερες τελικά να βγάλεις το μαγικό αυτό;

-Είμαι πολύ κοντά...Είπε εκείνη και σταύρωσε τα χέρια της απέναντι από τη φωτιά, έπειτα άρχισε να απαγγέλει τα μαγικά της λόγια για να κολλήσει ένα χαρτί με ιαπωνικά ιδεογράμματα πάνω του.

-Και τώρα; Αναρωτήθηκε ο Neo.

-Τώρα θα δεις...Θα το ξεμπλοκάρουμε τώρα αμέσως.

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, το στιλέτο του Neo, άρχισε να πρασινίζει ολόκληρο και το χαρτί ξεκίνησε να απορροφά τη σκοτεινή ενέργεια από το εσωτερικό. Η διαδικασία κράτησε αρκετά επτά μιας και το μαγικό ήταν πολύ δυνατά. Όμως το αποτέλεσμα τη δικαίωσε. Τα μαγικά λύθηκαν και το όπλο του Neo επανήλθε στην αρχική του μορφή.

-Καλή δουλειά! Μπράβο !Της είπε τότε ο Neo ευχαριστημένος και της έσφιξε το χέρι.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα...Του απάντησε εκείνη με κάποια συστολή. Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα σιγής, ο Neo ξανάπε:

-Να πηγαίνω κι εγώ σιγά σιγά...Να μη σπαταλάω άλλο το χρόνο σου...

-Μην λες τέτοια πράγματα, πάντα έχω χρόνο για ένα καλό φίλο...

-Ευχαριστώ και πάλι...Της είπε πάλι

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα...

Εκείνος τη χαιρέτησε και έφυγε αμέσως καβάλα στη μηχανή του. Δεν άργησε να φτάσει σπίτι όπου τον περίμενε η αγαπημένη του.

-Να' μαι πάλι...Της είπε.

-Πώς πήγε...;

-Όλα καλά ευτυχώς. Της απάντησε αυτός και πήγε να βάλει το όπλο του στη θέση του, όταν τελείωσε, ήρθε κι εκείνη:

-Και τώρα...;

-Υπομονή αγάπη μου. Αυτό μπορούμε να κάνουμε για την ώρα. Της είπε και την αγκάλιασε ακόμα μια φορά...

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, η επόμενη απειλή βρισκόταν στο προσκήνιο και ήταν έτοιμη να εκραγεί...

«Φαραώ...Η ώρα της κρίσεως έφτασε...Σε λίγο θα είσαι παρελθόν...» Μια φωνή πλανιόταν μέσα στις σκιές. Η φωνή του Υπέρτατου Άρχοντα... Έπειτα αυτός έδωσε διαταγή στους στρατιώτες του, να τον ακολουθήσουν αμέσως κι εκείνοι υπάκουσαν τη διαταγή του.

Το στράτευμά του, το αποτελούσε κάθε γνωστό τέρας που υπήρχε στις μονομαχίες αι ήτα ένας αριθμός που δεν μπορούσε να τον μετρήσει κανείς. Όλοι αυτοί έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους στη Γη με σκοπό να την κατακτήσουν υπό τις διαταγές του Υπέρτατου Άρχοντα και κυρίως να ζητήσουν εκδίκηση από τον Φαραώ...

-Κύριε...Όλα είναι έτοιμα για την τελική μας επίθεση. Τον πληροφόρησε ένας από τους υπηρέτες του.

-Θαυμάσια...Εδώ είναι ο θλιβερός πλανήτης του Φαραώ...Σε λίγες στιγμές θα γίνει δικός μας και ο Φαραώ θα πληρώσει για όλα! Είπε ο βασιλιάς στους στρατιώτες του κι αυτοί ενθουσιασμένοι ξέσπασαν σε ζητωκραυγές.

Όταν ο άρχοντας έκανε την εμφάνισή του, ο ουρανός άρχισε να γίνεται γκρίζος σαν να νύχτωσε, κάτι που το παρατήρησαν όλοι από το σπίτι τους και φρόντισαν να λάβουν τα μέτρα τους. Για την ακρίβεια συναντήθηκαν στο κέντρο της πόλης όλοι μαζί και περίμεναν την επόμενη κίνηση:

-Τι συμβαίνει αυτή τη φορά;! Ρώτησε τότε η Reye.

-Αυτό μπορώ να σας το πω εγώ...πρόκειται για έναν εχθρό τον οποίο αντιμετώπισα όταν ταξίδεψα για να ανακαλύψω το παρελθόν μου. Είναι ο Υπέρτατος Άρχοντας, ένας βασιλιάς που διψάει για δύναμη και μπορεί να κάνει τα πάντα για να την αποκτήσει. Γι αυτό πρέπει να προσέχουμε πολύ, όταν τον αντιμετώπισα τότε, κατείχε ένα πλάσμα σαν το δικό μου με την ίδια ακριβώς δύναμη. Δεν ξέρω αν και τώρα το έχει, αλλά και πάλι θα πρέπει να είμαστε πάρα πολύ προσεκτικοί...Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Κοιτάξτε! Έφερε ολόκληρο στρατό μαζί του! ! Παρατήρησε με δέος η Usagi.

-Το βλέπω...Φοβάμαι ότι θα έχουμε πρόβλημα...Είπε τότε αυτός πάλι...

-Τότε ας μη καθόμαστε έτσι! Πρέπει να τον σταματήσουμε πριν προλάβει να προξενήσει μεγάλες καταστροφές! Είπε τότε αποφασιστικά η Mako.

-Καλά λες! Εντάξει λοιπόν! Είναι ώρα για μεταμόρφωση! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έβγαλε την καρφίτσα του πρώτος:

-MOON ETERNAL!

-MERCURY ETERNAL!

-MARS ETERNAL!

-JUPITER ETERNAL!

-VENUS ETERNAL!

-TWIN-HEADED POWER!

-MAKE UP!

Όταν άλλαξαν μορφή, ήταν έτοιμη να αντιμετωπίσουν αυτήν την απειλή. Ο στρατός του Υπέρτατου Άρχοντα φάνταζε τεράστιος αλλά αυτό ουδόλως τους απασχολούσε. Ήταν αποφασισμένοι να πολεμήσουν:

-Δε θα τους αφήσουμε να πατήσουν το πόδι τους στον πλανήτη μας! Είπε πρώτη η Sailor Moon βγάζοντας το σκήπτρο της.

-Αυτό είναι σίγουρο! Πάμε να τους κάνουμε κιμά! Συμφώνησε και ο Neo και τράβηξε τα ξίφη του.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Μπορεί ο καθένας να αντιμετώπιζε πέντε από αυτούς, αλλά όλες τους είχαν εμπιστοσύνη στις νέες τους δυνάμεις και στη γενναιότητά τους. Τα όπλα τους κινούνταν με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και χτυπούσαν με λάσα κάθε τέρας που τολμούσε να σταθεί απέναντί τους

-Προσέξτε παιδιά! Δεν πρέπει να είμαστε μακριά ο ένας από τον άλλο! Είναι πάρα πολλλοί και αυτό δε μας συμφέρει! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo σε κάποια στιγμή μέσα στην κόλαση της μάχης.

-Θα κάνουμε ότι μπορούμε! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Mars και οι φλογισμένες επιθέσεις έδιναν κι έπαιρναν. Νερό, κεραυνοί, καρδιές και όλες τους οι επιθέσεις, έφευγαν γρήγορα και σκορπούσαν τον τρόμο και την καταστροφή στο πολύ μεγαλύτερο σε αριθμό στράτευμα του Υπέρτατου Άρχοντα προκαλώντας την οργή του. Ο Neo ο οποίος ξάπλωνε κάτω κάθε εχθρό που είχε τη φαεινή ιδέα να τα βάλει μαζί του, προσπαθούσε να βρει τον άρχοντα για να αναμετρηθεί μαζί του, αλλά κάθε φορά βρισκόταν μπροστά σε πέντε τέρατα. Όμως δεν τρόμαζε με την αριθμητική υπεροχή, τα ξίφη του είχαν πάρει φωτιά και θέριζαν όλους τους εχθρούς που τα συναντούσαν. Δεν μπορούσε όμως να δει τον μεγάλο του αντίπαλο.

-Εξοντώστε τους ανίκανοι! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε ο Υπέρτατος καθώς έβλεπε το στρατό του να γελοιοποιείται από τον Neo και τις φίλες του.

Ο Neo, η Sailor Moon και η Sailor Jupiter, πολεμούσαν μπροστά από τις υπόλοιπες και ήταν κοντά ο ένας στον άλλο. Σε κάθε κατέβασμα του σκήπτρου, του ακόντιου και των σπαθιών, όλο και κάποιος εχθρός θα έπεφτε κάτω νικημένος από τις επιθέσεις τους. Αυτό το γεγονός είχε εξοργίσει για τα καλά το βασιλιά:

-Είναι πάρα πολλοί...! Δεν ξέρω για πόσο θα αντέξουμε ακόμα! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Τότε θα γίνουν πάρα πολύ λίγοι! Εμφανίσου Φτερωτέ Δράκε του Ρα! Τώρα!

Με τη διαταγή του, ο τρομερός Θεός της Αιγύπτου, άρχισε σταδιακά να αποκαλύπτεται μέσα από τις φλόγες οι οποίες είχε προέλθει. Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, εμφανίστηκε ολόκληρος πάνω από τον Neo. Στην όψη του, όλο το στράτευμα τρομοκρατήθηκε και ο Neo διέταξε:

-Και τώρα μεγάλο θηρίο του ουρανού... Επίθεση! Με το Θεϊκό Κανόνι Φωτιάς!

Όπως κι έγινε. Η πύρινη μπάλα του Φτερωτού Δράκου, κατέκαψε μεγάλο μέρος του στρατού και προκάλεσε την οργή του Υπέρτατου Άρχοντα:

«Πάλι αυτός ο δράκος...! Αν θα; να κάνεις μια δουλειά, καλύτερα να την κάνεις μόνος σου...!» Είπε τότε στον εαυτό του και παραμερίζοντας τους πάντες, έφτασε στην πρώτη γραμμή των αντιπάλων του:

-Συναντιόμαστε και πάλι Φαραώ!

-Δεν έμαθες ακόμα το μάθημά σου;! Του είπε τότε ο Neo ειρωνικά.

-Αυτό είναι μακρινό παρελθόν Φαραώ...Τώρα οι κανόνες του παιχνιδιού έχουν αλλάξει!

-Πράγματι έχουν αλλάξει! Δε θα σε αφήσω να πειράξεις το φίλο μου! Θα αντιμετωπίσεις εμένα! Αν δεν είσαι δειλός, μονομάχησε μαζί μου! Μπήκε στη μέση η Sailor Moon προκαλώντας τον.

-Δέχομαι τη μικρή σου πρόκληση! Θα σε εξαφανίσω γρήγορα! Απάντησε αυτός τότε.

-Θα το δούμε! Θα σε νικήσω και αυτό είναι υπόσχεση!

Τότε οι δύο μονομάχοι άλλαξαν τοποθεσία για να είναι πιο άνετα. Πιο συγκεκριμένα, μετακινήθηκαν σε μια βραχώδη τοποθεσία έξω από την πόλη όπου βράχοι και πέτρες είχαν τον πρώτο λόγο. Χωρίς να μιλήσουν καθόλου ο ένας στον άλλο, αντάλλαξαν από μία διαπεραστική ματιά στην οποία καθρεφτίζονταν ολοκάθαρα η αποφασιστικότητα και των δύο...

Την απουσία της, παρατήρησε ο Neo και το είπε και στις άλλες:

-Η Sailor Moon δεν είναι εδώ...!

-Που πήγε;! Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars φωνάζοντας.

-Πάω να τη βρω αμέσως. Εσείς προσπαθήστε να αντέξετε όσο περισσότερο μπορείτε. Τώρα που το στράτευμα μειώθηκε κατά πολύ, είναι στα μέτρα σας!

-Πιστεύεις ότι πήγε να αντιμετωπίσει τον Υπέρτατο Άρχοντα; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Δεν το πιστεύω, είμαι σίγουρος...Πρέπει να πάω να τη βοηθήσω!

-Εντάξει...Μόνο πρόσεχε σε παρακαλώ! Του ζήτησε η Sailor Jupiter.

Εκείνος κούνησε το κεφάλι του θετικά κι έφυγε αμέσως με τον Ρα να τον ακολουθεί. Ευτυχώς γι αυτόν, έφτασε πάνω στην ώρα και οι δυο τους δεν είχαν αρχίσει ακόμα να παλεύουν.

-Σε βρήκα επιτέλους! Έφυγες απότομα και μας ανησύχησες όλους!

-Συγγνώμη που σας τρόμαξα, αλλά ήθελα να κανονίσω αυτόν τον τύπο. Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Ξέρω ότι θα τα καταφέρεις αλλά πρόσεχε, είναι πολύ επικίνδυνος, δεν ξέρω τι μπορεί να κρύβει τώρα που επέστρεψε από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών!

-Συγγνώμη που σας διακόπτω, αλλά εδώ έχουμε να τελειώσουμε κάτι! Έχω να εξοντώσω και τους δυο σας! Τους έκοψε ο βασιλιάς.

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω αλλά αυτό δε θα γίνει! Θα αντιμετωπίσεις εμένα και μόνο! Ούτε που θα αγγίξεις τον Neo αυτή τη φορά!

-Όπως θες! Ο μικρός σου φίλος θα αποφύγει την οργή μου για τώρα. Όταν όμως σε καταστρέψω, θα έρθει η σειρά του!

-Κάνε όνειρα! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Moon κι ετοιμάστηκε για μάχη. Το ίδιο κι εκείνος. Όσο για τον Neo, αποτραβήχτηκε μιας και δε θα έπαιρνε μέρος σε αυτή τη μάχη...

Έτσι οι δύο μονομάχοι έμειναν μόνοι τους στο πεδίο της μάχης έτοιμοι να χτυπηθούν μέχρι θανάτου.

Ταυτόχρονα όρμισαν ο ένας στον άλλο και αντάλλαξαν μερικά γρήγορα χτυπήματα πριν απομακρυνθούν και πάλι λαχανιασμένοι. Από την αρχή φαινόταν πως και οι δυο τους ήταν αποφασισμένοι να τα δώσουν όλα, ο καθένας για τους δικούς του σκοπούς

Όταν πήραν τις ανάσες τους, ο βασιλιάς είχε έτοιμες δύο μπάλες σκοτεινής ενέργειας στα δυο του χέρια και ήταν έτοιμος να τις εξαπολύσει εναντίον της, τότε η Sailor Moon όρμισε εναντίον του με σκοπό να το χτυπήσει με γροθιά, το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός και οι δυνάμεις τους συγκρούστηκαν με αποτέλεσμα να ελευθερωθούν μερικά κύματα από τις ριπές τους και να συγκρουστούν κι αυτά χωρίς κανένα να μπορεί να επικρατήσει. Αμέσως μετά , όρμισε και πάλι εναντίον του Υπέρτατου Άρχοντα αλλά αυτός παραμέρισε και ξέφυγε, χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, τον κλώτσησε στο στομάχι και τον ανάγκασε να πηδήξει ψηλά για να εκτοξεύσει τις βολές του με τις σκοτεινές μπάλες ενέργειας. Αυτές βρήκαν το στόχο τους και προσπαθούσε η Sailor Moon να τις κρατήσει ώστε να περιορίσει τη ζημιά που θα της προξενούσαν. Τελικά τα κατάφερε αν και λίγο δύσκολα και την έστειλε πάνω στους βράχους.

Η μονομαχία γενικευόταν όσο περνούσε η ώρα. Για δεύτερη φορά η Sailor Moon όρμησε κατά πάνω του και δοκίμασε την παραλλαγή του Shoryuken που της είχε μάθει ο Neo και του κατάφερε ένα καλό χτύπημα στο σαγόνι, όμως αυτός συνήλθε γρήγορα και καθώς εκείνη προσγειωνόταν, τη χτύπησε στην πλάτη κι έπειτα την πέταξε πάνω στους βράχους για να επιχειρήσει να την αποτελειώσει χτυπώντας τους. Για καλή της τύχη κατάφερε να ξεφύγει και το σκοτεινό χτύπημα δε βρήκε το στόχο του. Οι βράχοι όμως συντρίφτηκαν από τη γροθιά του...

Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του βασιλιά να περάσει στην επίθεση και να τη σφυροκοπήσει με συνεχείς γροθιές. Κατάφερε να ξεφύγει από όλες εκτός από την τελευταία που την πέτυχε στον ώμο και τη γονάτισε ελαφρά, σηκώθηκε όμως γρήγορα και απέφυγε μια κλωτσιά που πήγε να της ρίξει αυτός και αφού πήδηξε ψηλά, στην προσγείωση πιάστηκε γύρω από το λαιμό του. Αυτός όμως δεν πτοήθηκε καθόλου από αυτό και λάμποντας ολόκληρος, την πέταξε από πάνω του. Έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα, δοκίμασε μία βολή από το αιώνιο σκήπτρο η οποία, παρότι τον πέτυχε, δεν του έκανε τίποτα απολύτως.

Όλα αυτά ο Neo τα παρακολουθούσε αλλά δεν ήθελε να επέμβει αυτή τη φορά. Πίστευε ότι αυτή η μάχη ήταν δική της κι έπρεπε να την τελειώσει η ίδια όπως την άρχισε. ¨όμως της είχε απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη και βαθειά πίστη στις ικανότητές της, ενώ παράλληλα, το στράτευμά του, ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να εξοντωθεί...

«Είναι πολύ ισχυρός...Οι επιθέσεις μου...δεν τον επηρεάζου ούτε στο ελάχιστο...Τι άλλο μπορώ να κάνω...;» Σκεφτόταν καθώς προσπαθούσε να επιτεθεί ξανά. Όμως ο άρχοντας είσε άλλα σχέδια:

-Είδες λοιπόν ότι δεν είσαι σε θέση να τα βάλεις μαζί μου; Εσύ θα πληρώσεις την ήττα μου από τον Φαραώ! Είπε και δύο μεγαλύτερες μπάλες βγήκαν από το χέρι του, τις ένωσε σε μία και την έριξε εναντίον της. Δυστυχώς αυτό το κύμα την πέτυχε για τα καλά και τη σώριασε ανάσκελα στο έδαφος. Εκμεταλλευόμενος την περίσταση, ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς, όρμισε να την αποτελειώσει πηδώντας πάνω της και πιάνοντάς την από το λαιμό:

-Θα σε συντρίψω με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια...! Πέθανε...!

-Έχω πολύ καλύτερα πράγματα να κάνω από αυτό! Του απάντησε εκείνη καθώς προσπαθούσε να κρατηθεί με νύχια και με δόντια, αλλά βρισκόταν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση. Για πόσο ακόμα θα άντεχε σε αυτήν την πίεση...;

Ξαφνικά η καρφίτσα της άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί κι ένα φωτεινό ροζ πέπλο τους κάλυψε και τους δύο. Ταυτόχρονα άρχισε να λάμπει για έναν περίεργο λόγο και η καρφίτσα του Neo, ο οποίος αδυνατούσε να καταλάβει το λόγο:

«Τι συμβαίνει τώρα...;» Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε στον εαυτό του, μέχρι που το πνεύμα το οποίο ζούσε μέσα στο σώμα του, εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του χωρίς όμως αυτός να τον καλέσει...

-Σήκω Υπέρ-Αιώνια δύναμη...Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή μέσα από τα ουράνια κι έπειτα το θηρίο του Neo, χτύπησε με την ενέργειά του τον άρχοντα στην πλάτη κι έδωσε την ευκαιρία στην Sailor Moon να τον κλωτσήσει και να τον πετάξει από πάνω της. Μετά σηκώθηκε και η ενέργεια του αετού άρχισε να συγκεντρώνεται μέσα στην καρφίτσα της προσφέροντάς της νέα δύναμη και νέα μορφή ενώ την κάλυψε με ένα ενεργειακό τείχος. Μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή, ο Υπέρτατος Άρχοντας, άρχισε να της ρίχνει αλλά όλες του οι βολές σταματούσαν από αυτό το ενεργειακό τείχος. Τότε η ίδια φωνή είπε πάλι:

-Τώρα...Φώτισε την πιο σκοτεινή μας στιγμή...

Όταν έγινε αυτό, το κύμα του Δικεφάλου εντάθηκε και άρχισε να τη μεταμορφώνει δίνοντάς της νέα μορφή και νέα δύναμη. Μετά την ολοκλήρωση της μεταμόρφωσης, ήταν και πάλι έτοιμη:

-Εδώ είναι το τέλος του δρόμου Υπέρτατε Άρχοντα! Του είπε και τοθ επιτέθηκε ξανά, αυτός της έδωσε μια γροθιά στο στομάχι αλλά αυτή τη φορά το μόνο που πέτυχε ήταν να την κάνει να πάει μερικά βήματα πίσω και τίποτα παραπάνω. Τότε πέρασε εκείνη στην αντεπίθεση και ενισχυμένη από τη νέα της δύναμη, τον χτύπησε διαδοχικά στο στομάχι και με το αριστερό και με το δεξί της χέρι, μετά επιχείρησε να τον κλωτσήσει στο κεφάλι. Το έτυχε αλλά μετά την ολοκλήρωση της κίνησης, της έπιασε το πόδι, αμέσως δοκίμασε να τον κλωτσήσει πάλι στο κεφάλι με το άλλο πόδι. Και αυτό πέτυχε αλλά της έπιασε κι αυτό το πόδι κι έτσι όπως την είχε, την πέταξε κάτω στο έδαφος με την πλάτη αλλά σηκώθηκε αμέσως και τον κλώτσησε όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε στη γάμπα κάνοντάς τον να ουρλιάξει από τον πόνο και να τη χτυπήσει με γροθιά στο στήθος για να την απομακρύνει.

Εκνευρισμένη εκείνη, έπιασε σφιχτά το καινούριο σκήπτρο που είχε και όρμισε καταπάνω του με αυτό, αλλά αστόχησε καθώς το κύμα πέρασε από δίπλα του. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό...:

-Sailor Moon...Δεν πρόκειται να με νικήσεις ποτέ όσο παρασύρεσαι από τα συναισθήματά σου! Όσο κι αν εξελιχθείς, δεν έχει σημασία αν δεν ανοίξεις τα μάτια σου...!

-Κάνεις λάθος! Δεν είσαι άνθρωπος αν δεν έχεις αισθήματα! Και αυτό διαχωρίζει εσένα αό μένα!

-Πέθανε Sailor Moon! Φώναξε τότε αυτός και εκτόξευσε τη μεγαλύτερη δέσμη ενέργειας που μπορούσε, με αποτέλεσμα να την κάνει να απογειωθεί πετυχαίνοντάς την. Φαινομενικά το χτύπημα ήταν επιτυχές αλλά εκείνη είχε αντίθετη άποψη καθώς βρισκόταν ακόμα στον αέρα:

-Όλα τελειώνουν τώρα! Αιώνιο Σκήπτρο! Ενεργοποιήσου! Φώναξε με όλη της τη δύναμη και το νέο της όπλο άρχισε να ελευθερώνει την αληθινή του δύναμη για να τυλίξει τον Υπέρτατο Άρχοντα σε ένα κολοσσιαίο κύμα ενέργειας και να τον εξαφανίσει από τα μάτια τους οριστικά κι αμετάκλητα. Το μόνο πράγμα που είχε απομείνει, ήταν το κράνος του. Όταν τελείωσε ο Neo την πλησίασε καθώς προσγειωνόταν στο έδαφος και τη ρώτησε:

-Είσαι εντάξει...;

-Ναι...Είμαι καλά...Απάντησε εκείνη κι έπεσε στα χέρια του.

-Μη φοβάσαι...θα είσαι εντάξει...Η νέα σου δύναμη είναι εξαιρετική. Είμαι υπερήφανος για σένα...

-Ευχαριστώ...Δε θα τα είχα καταφέρει χωρίς εσένα...

-Έλα τώρα, εσύ έκανες όλη τη δουλειά...Πάμε όμως πίσω, τα κορίτσια μας χρειάζονται. Της είπε τότε ο Neo κι έπιασε από το έδαφος το κράνος του Υπέρτατου Άρχοντα.

-Καλά λες. Απάντησε εκείνη και στηριζόμενη σε αυτόν, τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν πίσω. Τότε ο Neo σήκωσε το κράνος ψηλά και φώναξε:

-Ο βασιλιάς σας ηττήθηκε! Ο στρατός σας είναι ξωφλημένος!

Και πέταξε το κράνος μπροστά τους. Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, όσοι είχαν απομείνει, τρομοκρατήθηκαν και το έβαλαν στα πόδια για να σωθούν, όμως δεν τους βγήκε σε καλό το τρέξιμο, εξαφανίστηκαν και αυτοί για να εξοριστούν στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Όταν τελικά δεν έμεινε ούτε ένας, οι ήρωές μας έμειναν μόνοι τους, περήφανοι νικητές.

Όμως η χαρά τους δεν κράτησε για πολύ. Ξαφνικά ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε για τα καλά, αλλά αυτό το σκοτάδι δεν ήταν σαν τα άλλα. Μαύρες αστραπές έπεφταν παντού και σκορπούσαν το φόβο. Τότε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας του Neo, αισθανόμενο το μεγάλο κακό που ερχόταν, άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί...

-Τι έγινε τώρα;! Είπε η Sailor Mercury.

-Δεν μπορεί...! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Φοβάμαι ότι η αληθινή μάχη...μόλις τώρα αρχίζει...Το βασίλειο των Σκιών...Μόλις εισέβαλε στον κόσμο μας...Απάντησε ο Neo με μια φοβερή απειλή να κρύβεται ανάμεσα στα λόγια του...

Το μαύρο σκηνικό απλώθηκε παντού και κύκλωσε τα πάντα, τίποτα δεν ξέφυγε από την απόλυτη κάλυψή του. Σε μια άλλη γωνιά της πόλης, δύο μυστηριώδεις φιγούρες, ένιωσαν αυτήν την υπερβολική πίεση και είπαν η μία στην άλλη:

-Το ένιωσες αυτό;

-Ναι. Ήταν σαν να εισέβαλε το απόλυτο σκοτάδι. Ξέφυγε από τα δικά του σύνορα και πέρασε στο δικό ας κόσμο.

-Λες να το γνωρίζουν οι υπόλοιπες Πολεμίστριες Sailor.

-Σίγουρα θα το κατάλαβαν...

Χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο, ξεκίνησαν για να τις βρουν αμέσως και να ενώσουν τις δυνάμεις τους. Δεν άργησαν και πολύ για να τις συναντήσουν, με το Βασίλειο των Σκιών να είναι μια πραγματικότητα πια, κάθε δρόμος φαινόταν ίδιος και οδηγούσε στην ίδια πάντα κατεύθυνση. Πρώτη τις είδε η Sailor Moon.:

-Πλούτωνα...Κρόνε...Πώς ήρθατε μέχρι εδώ;

-Δεν θα μπορούσαμε να μείνουμε πίσω σε μια τέτοια επικίνδυνη κατάσταση. Αυτή η σκοτεινή άβυσσος που μας περικυκλώνει, είναι ιδιαίτερα επικίνδυνη. Απάντησε η Sailor Pluto.

-Αυτό είναι το μόνο σίγουρο. Το Βασίλειο των Σκιών είναι μια διάσταση που δεν υπάρχει όμοιά της. Πρέπει να σταματήσουμε την εξάπλωσή του πριν να είναι πολύ αργά...Πήρε το λόγο ο Neo.

-Τι ξέρεις εσύ γι αυτό; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Saturn.

-Όλο αυτό προέρχεται από τα Παιχνίδια των Σκιών. Το σκοτάδι που τις απαρτίζει είναι πολύ πιο ισχυρό από κάθε άλλο αντίπαλο που έχετε αντιμετωπίσει μέχρι τώρα και προερχόταν από αυτό. Εδώ μιλάμε για το ίδιο το σκοτάδι και την πηγή που το δημιουργεί...Ένα μόνο σας λέω... Από αυτή τη στιγμή, ο πλανήτης μας, έχει γίνει μια αρένα μονομαχιών...Όποιος νικάει, επιβιώνει. Όποιος όμως χάνει...γίνεται δεσμώτης του σκοταδιού...

-Τότε τα πράγματα είναι πολύ πιο σοβαρά...Συμπέρανε τότε η Sailor Pluto.

-Όπως το είπες...Συμφώνησε μαζί της η Sailor Moon.

Στο μεταξύ, η επιρροή του Βασιλείου των Σκιών, μεγάλωνε όλο και περισσότερο. Ξαφνικά, μια φιγούρα έκανε την εμφάνισή της πίσω από ένα χρυσό φως και άρχισε να γελά μοχθηρά...

-Σταθείτε...Την ξέρω αυτή τη φωνή...! Παρατήρησε η Sailor Moon καθώς την άκουγε...

-Δεν μπορεί...Αυτό το τεράστιο κύμα μίσους...προσπαθούσε να πει και η Sailor Mars.

Και οι αστραπές συνέχιζαν να πέφτουν ακατάπαυστα σκορπώντας τον όλεθρο...μετά το μοχθηρό γέλιο, μέσα από τις γιγαντοοθόνες, εμφανίστηκε επιτέλους η πηγή όλου αυτού του κακού... και είπε:

-Εσείς τα έντομα έχετε φωλιάσει σε αυτόν εδώ τον πλανήτη! Ακούστε με! Ολόκληρος ο γαλαξίας μου ανήκει! Δε θα επιτρέψω την ύπαρξη τόσο αξιολύπητων πλασμάτων σαν εσάς! Ετοιμαστείτε λοιπόν για την καταστροφή σας!

Αυτά είπε και χάθηκε με όλους να κοιτούν με το στόμα ανοιχτό από την έκπληξη που επανεμφανίστηκε ύστερα από τόσο καιρό. Την ίδια στιγμή, ο Neo και η Sailor Mercury, προσπαθούσαν να ανακαλύψουν την προέλευση αυτής της δύναμης.

-Αν δεν κάνουμε κάτι γρήγορα, όλος ο πλανήτης θα καταστραφεί...Καταφέρατε να βρείτε το αρχηγείο του εχθρού; Ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Το ελέγχω! Απάντησε πρώτη η Sailor Mercury.

-Είμαστε κοντά, δε θα αργήσουμε. Συμπλήρωσε και ο Neo εστιάζοντας σε μια συγκεκριμένη τοποθεσία.

-Το εντόπισα! Είναι στο κτίριο της Galaxy TV! Ξαναπήρε το λόγο η Amy.

-Ωραία...Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

Έτσι όπως στέκονταν όμως, ένας κεραυνός κατευθύνθηκε στοχεύοντας κατευθείαν τον Neo, αν τον πετύχαινε, το αποτέλεσμα θα ήταν οδυνηρό:  
-Neo πρόσεχε! Τον προειδοποίησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και τον έσπρωξε από εκεί. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να χτυπηθεί εκείνη από τον κεραυνό και να εξαφανιστεί, ενώ παράλληλα ο δίσκος μονομαχίας του Neo ηλεκτρίστηκε ολόκληρος. Όταν σηκώθηκε και πάλι είδε ότι κάποιος έλειπε...

-Mako! Mako! Απάντησέ μου! Φώναξε τότε αλλά φυσικά δεν πήρε απάντηση. Παρόλα αυτά προσπάθησε να μείνει ψύχραιμος.

-Neo! Το χέρι σου! Είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Mars,

-Μια χαρά είμαι...Είπε τότε αυτός κι έβγαλε το δίσκο από το χέρι του. Ψάχνοντας όμως τις κάρτες του, είδε να λείπε μια:

-Ωχ όχι!

-Τι έπαθες; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν είναι τίποτα, απολύτως τίποτα. Απάντησε αυτός προσπαθώντας να μείνει ήρεμος.

Όσο όμως εκείνοι μιλούσαν, δεν είχαν προσέξει ότι ο Κρόνος με τον Πλούτωνα είχαν φύγει για να πάνε πρώτες στο αρχηγείο του εχθρού, όταν το κατάλαβαν, άρχισαν να ψάχνουν αλλά δεν τις βρήκαν...

-Μόνο μια εξήγηση υπάρχει. Κατέληξε η Sailor Mars.

-Θες να πεις ότι...; προσπάθησε να πει ο Neo.

-Είναι τρελό...Πώς μπορούν να το κάνουν μόνες τους...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Moon.

-Όπως και να έχει το πράγμα, πρέπει να ενεργήσουμε τώρα! Δεν έχουμε ούτε λεπτό για χάσιμο. Δεν ξέρω για εσάς αλλά εγώ θα προστατέψω αυτό το μέρος. Είπε ο Neo με αποφασιστικότητα και οι άλλες συμφώνησαν μαζί του.

Έτσι προχώρησαν προς την κρυψώνα του εχθρού, όταν έφτασαν, σταμάτησαν έξω από τις πόρτες.

-Μισό λεπτό παιδιά...Είπε τότε ο Neo και έπιασε μια πέτρα από κάτω, την πέταξε και η πέτρα προσέκρουσε σε ένα αόρατο τείχος για να γίνει κομμάτια.

-Απίστευτο...Αν δοκιμάζαμε να μπούμε...Είπε τότε με τρόμο η Sailor Mercury.

Καθώς προσπαθούσαν να σκεφτούν πώς θα μπουν, η μεγάλη οθόνη στην κορυφή του κτιρίου άνοιξε και έδειξε ένα ανατριχιαστικό θέαμα. Ο Κρόνος και ο Πλούτωνας ήταν έτοιμες να παλέψουν εναντίον της Galaxia, η οποία δε φαινόταν να θορυβείται καθόλου: καθισμένη στο θρόνο της:

-Δεν είστε τίποτε παραπάνω από σκουπίδια μπροστά μου!

-Ότι κι αν λες δε θα μας εμποδίσει να σε νικήσουμε! Της είπε η Sailor Saturn.

-Η ύπαρξή σας είναι αδύναμη και μάταιη.

-Κάνεις λάθος! Τώρα θα δεις τη δύναμή μας! Νεκρή κραυγή! Επίθεση! Απάντησε η Sailor Pluto κι έκανε τη επίθεσή της η οποία όμως όχι μόνο μπλοκαρίστηκε αλλά επέστρεψε πίσω σε αυτές για να τις χτυπήσει και τις δύο και να τις ρίξει κάτω. Τότε ο Neo που παρακολουθούσε, ξεχνώντας αυτό που έγινε πριν, επιχείρησε να μπει αλλά ευτυχώς τον συγκράτησαν οι υπόλοιπες:

-Περίμενε! Τι πας να κάνεις; Δεν είδες τι έγινε πριν από λίγο;! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Μα δεν μπορώ να κάθομαι να βλέπω! Αποκλείεται!

Στο μεταξύ η μάχη συνεχιζόταν με τη Galaxia να τις ειρωνεύεται:

-Ότι κι αν κάνετε, είναι χωρίς νόημα! Εδώ θα πεθάνετε φθονώντας για τη μοίρα σας! Τους είπε και τους επιτέθηκε με μια κίτρινη μπάλα. Όμως μετά άλλαξε γνώμη:

-Ουρανέ! Ποσειδώνα! Εμφανιστείτε αμέσως μπροστά μου!

Εκείνες εμφανίστηκαν αμέσως και τις διέταξε:

-Δείξτε μου την αφοσίωσή σας! Σκοτώστε τις!

Εκείνες υπάκουσαν κι επιτέθηκαν χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό.

-Τι νομίζετε ότι κάνετε;! Τις ρώτησε τότε σε έντονο ύφος η Sailor Pluto.

-Νομίζω ότι μιλάνε σοβαρά.. Τι κάνουμε τώρα;. Παρατήρησε η Sailor Saturn καθώς ξέφευγε από το δεύτερο χτύπημα.

-Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή από το να πολεμήσουμε...Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Pluto κι ετοιμάστηκαν για νέα μάχη. Από την πλευρά της, η Galaxia ευχαριστιόταν να το βλέπει αυτό:

-Το λατρεύω αυτό...Τρελαίνομαι να βλέπω πολεμιστές που μάχονται για τον ίδιο σκοπό, να σκοτώνονται μεταξύ τους!

-Ξέρετε τι θέλουμε! Τους είπε η Sailor Uranus

-Θα πεθάνετε τώρα! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Neptune.

Από την άλλη, ο Neo και οι φίλες του, βρίσκονταν ακόμα έξω και δεν είχαν καταφέρει να μπουν. Μέχρι που ένας απρόσμενος επισκέπτης ήρθε για να τους βοηθήσει. Αποκαλύφθηκε μέσα από ένα γαλάζιο φως και δεν ήταν άλλος από τον Λαμπερό Δράκο με τα Μπλε Μάτια...

-Δείτε...Τους πρότρεψε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Αυτός ο δράκος είναι...Προσπάθησε να πει ο Neo καθώς κατάλαβε τι συνέβαινε.

Τότε ο δράκος άνοιξε το στόμα του και η μπλε σφαίρα που βγήκε από αυτό, τους κάλυψε και τους μετέφερε μέσα στο οικοδόμημα. Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή ο Ουρανός με τον Ποσειδώνα επιτίθονταν και το φως ήταν έντονο. Τότε εντελώς ενστικτωδώς, ο Neo τράβηξε το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας και το πέταξε μέσα σε αυτό το φως. Αυτό καρφώθηκε μπροστά από τον Κρόνο και τον Πλούτωνα μπλοκάροντας την επίθεση εναντίον τους. Έπειτα μπήκαν κι εκείνοι μέσα στο ίδιο το βασίλειο των Σκιών όταν πέρασαν το φως αυτό και στάθηκαν μπροστά τους.

-Θα πρέπει να προσπαθήσετε περισσότερο! Είπε τότε ο Neo βάζοντας το σπαθί του στη θέση του. Όταν όμως το έκανε, ένα ηλεκτρομαγνητικό κύμα ήρθε από το πουθενά και τον χτύπησε στην πλάτη για να τον ξαπλώσει κάτω μπρούμυτα.

-Από πού ήρθε αυτό πάλι;! Αναρωτήθηκε ο Neo καθώς σηκωνόταν πάλι.

-Θα έπρεπε να ξέρεις Φαραώ! Του απάντησε τότε ο Bison που συμπλήρωσε το σκηνικό ου είχε στηθεί.

-Μην ανακατεύεσαι! Αυτή η μάχη είναι δική μας! Του είπε σε έντονο ύφος η Sailor Uranus.

-Ήταν μέχρι τώρα! Καλύτερα για εσάς να κάνετε πίσω! Θα τους κάνω σκόνη και τους τρεις με την ψυχοδύναμή μου!

-Αρκετά! Μπήκε τότε στη μέση η Galaxia και τους έκοψε όλους. Ουρανέ και Ποσειδώνα! Φύγετε προς το παρόν! Εσύ Bison απάλλαξέ με από αυτές τις δύο αμέσως!

-Μάλιστα! Είπε τότε αυτός και πήρε θέση μπροστά τους. Εκείνες με τη σειρά τους ετοίμασαν τα όπλα τους και τους εαυτούς τους. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, ο Bison επιτέθηκε αμέσως και στις δύο ταυτόχρονα, αυτές πρόβαλαν τα όπλα τους για να του ρίξουν, αλλά αυτός έχοντας την ικανότητα να τηλεμεταφέρεται, έφτασε πρώτος απέναντί τους, έπιασε τις λαβές των όπλων τους και τα πέταξε από την άλλη πλευρά μαζί με εκείνες μαζί.

-Δεν το περίμενα αυτό...Είπε τότε η Sailor Saturn.

-Ας δείξουμε κι εμείς τι αξίζουμε...Απάντησε η Sailor Pluto και σηκώθηκαν πάνω. Όμως ο αντίπαλός τους ήταν καταιγιστικός και δεν τον σταματούσε τίποτα. Απέφευγε εύκολα τις γροθιές και τις κλωτσιές τις οποίες δέχτηκε και, περνώντας στην αντεπίθεση, δοκίμασε τρία διαδοχικά ανάποδα ψαλίδια για να τις σωριάσει και πάλι κάτω...Τότε είπε:

-Αυτό ήταν όλο; Περίμενα περισσότερα από εσάς...Όχι πως έχει σημασία δηλαδή...Το τελικό αποτέλεσμα θα συνεπάγεται με την καταστροφή σας!

Εμποτισμένες από τη σκοτεινή μαγεία του βασιλείου των Σκιών, οι επιθέσεις του Bison, είχαν γίνει πολύ δυνατές και προκαλούσαν ζημιά στις αντιπάλους του, αυτές όμως δεν το έβαζαν κάτω. Συνέχιζαν να αγωνίζονται:

-Ήρθε το τέλος! Είπε τότε ο Bison και δοκίμασε την πιο φονική του επίθεση με το όνομα Psycho Crusher.

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Σιωπηλό Τείχος! Απάντησε η Sailor Saturn και σφράγισε τον εαυτό της και την Sailor Pluto, σε μια λευκή μπάλα που τους προστάτευε από την επίθεση του Bison. Όχι όμως για πολύ, η ψυχοδύναμή του είχε ισχυροποιηθεί πάρα πολύ και μετά από μια μικρή προσπάθεια, έσπασε το τείχος και τις χτύπησε για τα καλά. Εκμεταλλευόμενος την περίσταση, άρχισε να τις σφυροκοπά με διαδοχικές γροθιές εμποτισμένες με ψυχική δύναμη για να τις γονατίσει.

-Όλες σας οι προσπάθειές είναι μάταιες...παραδοθείτε σε μένα αν θέλετε τη ζωή σας...Τους είπε βλέποντάς τες κάτω.

-Ποτέ...! Αρνήθηκε η Sailor Pluto και μαζί με την Saturn, άρχισαν να συγκεντρώνονται, έπειτα σήκωσαν και οι δυο τα ραβδιά τους και τα ένωσαν στον αέρα. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, η ενέργειά τους άρχισε να μαζεύεται στο σημείο όπου διασταυρώνονταν τα δύο όπλα και τελικά μια μεγάλη ενεργειακή μπάλα είχε πάρει μορφή...

-Ανόητες...! Είπε τότε περιπαιχτικά ο Bison και εξαπέλυσε το πιο δυνατό Psycho Crusher που διέθετε. Την ίδια στιγμή, η μεγάλη σφαίρα έφευγε από τα όπλα τους και συγκρούστηκε με εκείνον. Προσπάθησε να την αποκρούσει αλλά αυτή τη φορά δεν τα κατάφερε...Η μεγάλη αυτή σφαίρα, τον ισοπέδωσε στην κυριολεξία...

-Αυτό ήταν...Είπε η Sailor Saturn ανακουφισμένη Ενώ από την άλλη ο Neo θα έδινε τη δική του μάχη.

-Τελικά είστε πολύ πιο καλές απ' ότι νόμιζα, αλλά σύντομα η καλή σας τύχη θα τελειώσει εδώ και τώρα! Είπε τότε η Galaxia κι έκανε νόημα χτυπώντας τα δάχτυλά της, να εμφανιστούν και πάλι η Sailor Uranus με τη Sailor Neptune.

-Θέλω την Sailor Moon νεκρή μπροστά μου! Σκοτώστε την αμέσως!

-Πώς τολμήσατε να κάνετε κάτι τέτοιο;! Τις ρώτησε σε έντονο ύφος η Sailor Moon.

-Αυτό δε σε αφορά! Της απάντησε το ίδιο έντονα η Sailor Uranus.

-Προδότες! Είπε τότε και ο Neo αηδιασμένος.

-Τελείωσες Sailor Moon Την προειδοποίησε η Sailor Neptune και η Sailor Uranus της επιτέθηκε:  
-World Shaking!

-Κόκκινη Αστραπή! Μπήκε όμως ο Neo στη μέση με τα δικά του πυρά τα οποία συγκρούστηκαν με αυτά της αντιπάλου του. Τελικά επικράτησαν τα δικά του και πέταξαν τη Sailor Uranus πίσω.

-Μα πώς γίνεται...;! Αναρωτήθηκε εκείνη.

-Δε θα μου πάρετε άλλο σημαντικό πρόσωπο! Καταλάβατε;! Αν θέλετε τη Sailor Moon, πρέπει πρώτα να αντιμετωπίσετε εμένα! Θα χαρώ πάρα πολύ να σας πατήσω κάτω!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν...Δοκίμασε! Τον πρότρεψε η Sailor Neptune.

-Το έχετε πει κι άλλη φορά αυτό και το πληρώσατε ακριβά! ΚΑΝΤΕ ΜΟΥ ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΑΝ ΤΟΛΜΑΤΕ! ΘΑ ΣΑΣ ΣΥΝΤΡΙΨΩ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo κι όπως ήταν όρμησε καις τις δύο χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό. Για τη ακρίβεια επιτέθηκε στην Uranus και άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά χωρίς έλεος, γροθιές και κλωτσιές έδιναν κι έπαιρναν χωρίς αυτή να είναι σε θέση να ακολουθήσει. Σε κάποια φάση ο Neo τη χτύπησε στο στομάχι κι έπειτα, την έκανε να νιώσει την αγαπημένη του κίνηση, το ανάποδο ψαλίδι και να την ξαπλώσει κάτω. Την κατάσταση πήγε να εκμεταλλευτεί η Sailor Neptune και τον έπιασε από τη μέση με σκοπό να τον ακινητοποιήσει. Τον έπιασε αλλά όχι για πολύ. Ο Neo την κλώτσησε στο γόνατο και ελευθερώθηκε για να ρίξει και σε εκείνη μερικές ψιλές και για τελείωμα την κλωτσιά τυφώνα η οποία την πέτυχε τρεις φορές στο πρόσωπο και τη σώριασε κάτω

Όμως σε ανύποπτο χρόνο, η Sailor Uranus που είχε σηκωθεί, τον χτύπησε κι εκείνη στο στομάχι με τον ίδιο τρόπο αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να τον κάνει να πάει μερικά βήματα πίσω. Εξοργισμένος από αυτό το χτύπημα, ο Neo έσφιξε τη δεξιά του γροθιά και πηδώντας ψηλά, βρέθηκε μπροστά της και προχώρησε σε μια κίνηση που δεν είχε ξανακάνει. Τριπλό διαδοχικό Shoryuken σε μία κίνηση η οποία ήταν απόλυτα επιτυχημένη για να τις ξαπλώσει κάτω. Όμως ο Neo δεν είχε πει την τελευταία του λέξη...Όταν τις είδε να σηκώνονται έστω και με δυσκολία, πλησίασε αργά και πιάνοντάς τις από τους ώμους, είπε:

-Συναντήστε το Δημιουργό σας...

Με τα λόγια αυτά, το Βασίλειο των Σκιών φωτίστηκε και φλόγες με κεραυνούς μόνο μπορούσε να δει κανείς να ξεπηδούσαν από παντού Αυτό το σκηνικό κράτησε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και στο τέλος οι δυο τους βρίσκονταν στο έδαφος νικημένες, με τον Neo να έχει την πλάτη του στραμμένη προς τους αντιπάλους του και την αύρα των Αιγύπτιων Θεών να πλανιέται πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους...

Με το πέρας και της τελευταίας μονομαχίας, η Galaxia σηκώθηκε από το θρόνο της και χειροκρότησε ειρωνικά:

-Συγχαρητήρια Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Αποδειχτήκατε πολύ καλύτερες από ότι τολμούσα ποτέ να φανταστώ. Ποτέ μου δεν διασκέδασα τόσο πολύ...

-Θα σου δείξω εγώ διασκέδαση! Είπε τότε ο Neo με οργή κι ετοιμάστηκε για δεύτερο γύρο.

-Θα έφτανα και σε σένα Φαραώ...Θέλω να σου δείξω κάτι πραγματικά υπέροχο...

-Τι θα πει αυτό;!

-Δες και μόνος σου...Του είπε κι εμφάνισε το μεγάλο αριθμό σπόρων που είχε συγκεντρώσει όλο αυτό το διάστημα. Καθώς ο Neo κοιτούσε, το μάτι του έπεσε σε έναν πράσινο σπόρο που έλαμπε περισσότερο από τους άλλους. Στην όψη του, το αίμα του πάγωσε μέσα στις φλέβες του κι άρχισε να βουρκώνει...:

-Δεν μπορεί...Αυτό είναι...

-Βλέπω ότι δε δυσκολεύτηκες να τον αναγνωρίσεις...Αυτός ο σπόρος προέρχεται από το Δία. Τον πλανήτη της γυναίκας σου...

-Τότε...Αν βλέπω το σπόρο της...Αυτό σημαίνει ότι η Mako είναι...Δε μπορούσε να πει την τελευταία λέξη, δεν το πίστευε, αλλά η ψυχική κόπωση τον είχε καταβάλει, τα ξίφη του, έπεσαν από τα χέρια του και γονάτισε κάτω.

-Οι ισχυροί σπόροι περιέχουν την αιώνια λάμψη των πολεμιστών που τους έχουν. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για τη σύζυγό σου. Ήταν πολύ ανόητο εκ μέρους της να με αντιμετωπίσει. Τελικά είχε την ίδια τύχη με όλους όσους στάθηκαν στο δρόμο μου...

-Να σε πάρει! Θα το μετανιώσεις αυτό...Μου πήρες την αγάπη μου...Δε θα ζήσεις για να το χαρείς! Θα σε σκοτώσω με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια...! Είπε τότε ο Neo και οι σπίθες του σκοταδιού μέσα του, άρχισαν να φουντώνουν...

-Σύντομα θα είστε παρελθόν! Και η βασιλεία μου θα αρχίσει! Ενώ η δική σου θα τελειώσει!

-Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε μετά από αυτό που έκανες! Τώρα θα πεθάνεις...! Όταν το είπε αυτό ο Neo, οι κόρες των ματιών του άρχισαν να αλλάζουν χρώμα και να παίρνουν αυτό το ανατριχιαστικό κόκκινο που όλοι ξέρουν τι σημαίνει...

-Θα πεθάνω ε; Αυτό το έχω ξανακούσει. Για κοίτα εδώ...Του είπε τότε και ο πράσινος σπόρος άρχισε να λάμπει. Και τον μετέφερε σε ένα όραμα το οποίο έδειχνε την Αιώνια Sailor Jupiter να μάχεται εναντίον της αλλά στο τέλος να πέφτει νικημένη και ο σπόρος της να καταλήγει στα χέρια του εχθρού. Τουλάχιστον πριν πεθάνει, η τελευταία της λέξη, ήταν το όνομά του...:

«Μπορεί να νίκησες εμένα, αλλά δεν θα τα καταφέρεις ποτέ...Ξέρω έναν που θα εκδικηθεί το θάνατό μου... Neo...»

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία της λόγια σύμφωνα με την εικόνα. Όταν αυτή έφτασε στο τέλος της, η Galaxia είπε:

-Ελπίζω τώρα να κατάλαβες...Τι ηρωική ανοησία...

-Όχι...Δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια...Τη σκότωσες...! Η Mako είναι...νεκρή...! Σπάραξε ο Neo χτυπώντας τη γροθιά του στο πάτωμα...

-Ακριβώς! Κι εσύ θα είσαι ο επόμενος! Του είπε αυτή τότε και τον σημάδεψε με την ενέργειά της, όταν έφυγε από τα βραχιόλια της, κινήθηκε προς το μέρος του αλλά μπλοκαρίστηκε από το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας που κρεμόταν στη ζώνη του. Τότε αυτός σηκώθηκε πάνω και πάλι, κυριευμένος πια τελείως από το σκοτάδι:

-Για όλα φταις εσύ...! Με χώρισες από την αγαπημένη μου! Είπε τότε νευρικά και ένα μαύρο φως τον κάλυψε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω και να τον κάνει να σφίξει τις γροθιές του. Έπειτα είπε πάλι:

 **-ΚΑΤΕΣΤΡΕΨΕΣ ΤΗ ΖΩΗ ΜΟΥ! ΤΕΡΑΣ!**

Αυτό ήταν...Η κραυγή του συντάραξε τους πάντες ενώ ταυτόχρονα τους τρομοκράτησε όλους. Τίποτα δεν μπορούσε πια να τον σταματήσει.

-Σε παρακαλώ Neo! Συγκρατήσου! Προσπάθησε να του πει η Sailor Moon αλλά τώρα δεν άκουγε τίποτα και κανέναν. Η σκοτεινή του πλευρά είχε πάρε ολοκληρωτικά τον έλεγχο...:

-ΤΩΡΑ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΛΙΩΣΩ! Φώναξε αυτός και με μία κίνηση βρέθηκε απέναντι από το αόρατο τείχος του θρόνου, με μια γροθιά κατάφερε να το συντρίψει και προτού καταλάβει η Galaxia τι είχε γίνει, τη γράπωσε από το λαιμό και τη χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο με το άλλο χέρι, όταν ξανασηκώθηκε, δεν άργησε να ξαναπέσει αφού ο Shadow Neo την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι δυνατά και την πέταξε πάνω στο θρόνο της και πάλι. Δεν είχε τελειώσει όμως εκεί. Την ξανάπιασε από το λαιμό και άρχισε να τη σφίγγει επικίνδυνα, σε τέτοιο σημείο που θα την αποκεφάλιζε σχεδόν ενώ παράλληλα, αστραπές ξεπηδούσαν από το χέρι του και τη στόχευαν με τον ίδιο να μη μιλάει, μόνο να μουγκρίζει.

Στη θέα όλων αυτών, η Sailor Moon δεν άντεξε και έτρεξε προς το μέρος του.

-Όχι περίμενε! Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο! Προσπάθησε να την αποτρέψει η Sailor Mars αλλά τίποτα δεν της άλλαζε γνώμη. Αμέσως έτρεξε προς το μέρος του και πέρασε τα χέρια της γύρω από τη μέση του, τη στιγμή που εκείνος την είχε πετάξει κάτω κι ετοιμαζόταν να την αποτελειώσει:

-Όχι! Σε παρακαλώ σταμάτα! Έλεγξε το θυμό σου! Δεν είσαι εσύ αυτός! Μην το κάνεις αυτό! Του έλεγε καθώς έκλαιγε και είχε γαντζωθεί γύρω από τη μέση του με εκείνον να έχει το δεξί χέρι σηκωμένο για να ξαναχτυπήσει τη Galaxia. Όμως, στην όψη και στον ήχο του κλάματος της Sailor Moon, άρχισε να ηρεμεί και τα μάτια του να παίρνουν και πάλι το κανονικό τους χρώμα. Όταν τελικά ηρέμησε, ήταν εξαντλημένος κι έπεσε αναίσθητος στην αγκαλιά της, εκείνη τον κράτησε σφιχτά και όλοι μαζί εξαφανίστηκαν προσωρινά από την αίθουσα του θρόνου, όσο για τη Galaxia, ακόμα προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει τι είχε γίνει.

Ευτυχώς ο Neo δεν πρόλαβε να πραγματοποιήσει την απειλή του γιατί μεταφέρθηκαν σε άλλο χώρο. Τώρα κοιμόταν ακόμα στα χέρια της φίλης του και δεν είχε ξυπνήσει ακόμα. Τότε η Sailor Mars. Ρώτησε:

-Πώς είναι; Συνήλθε καθόλου;

-Όχι. Αυτό το ξέσπασμα δεν ήταν σαν τα άλλα, είναι καταπονημένος σωματικά και ψυχικά μετά από όσα είδε...Απάντησε

-Κι όμως εμένα κάτι δεν μου πάει καλά...Νιώθω ακόμα το πνεύμα της. Μου φαίνεται πως όλο αυτό ήταν κόλπο...

-Μπορεί να έχεις δίκιο, αλλά είδατε όλες σας τι συνέβη...όταν είδε τον σπόρο, θόλωσε το μυαλό του, όπως είχε γίνει στο παρελθόν. Αυτή τη φορά όμως, η Galaxia τον έφτασε στα άκρα και πρέπει να θεωρεί τυχερό τον εαυτό της που το κεφάλι της είναι ακόμα στη θέση του.

Όμως την κουβέντα τους διέκοψε η Sailor Saturn που είχε τη δική της ερώτηση:

-Για ποιο λόγο τον κυρίεψε το σκοτάδι; Δεν το καταλαβαίνω...

Τότε η Sailor Moon ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:  
-Δε θα έπρεπε να το δει κανείς αυτό αλλά η σκοτεινή πλευρά του είναι πανίσχυρη. Έχει δημιουργηθεί από την οργή του. Ευτυχώς είναι σε θέση να την ελέγχει αλλά σε στιγμές σαν αυτήν, παίρνει τον έλεγχο εκείνη και όπως είδατε και μόνες σας, είναι πάρα πολύ επικίνδυνη...

Επιτέλους, ο Neo άνοιξε τα μάτια του τελικά και το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε ήταν όλες τους να στέκονται από πάνω του με την ανακούφιση ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό τους:

-Είσαι καλά...; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Νιώθω εξαντλημένος...Απάντησε αυτός. Τι συνέβη μόλις τώρα;

-Ήσουν πολύ κοντά να αποκεφαλίσεις τη Galaxia, του απάντησε τότε η Sailor Mercury.

-Πώς το έκανα;

-Η σκοτεινή σου πλευρά το έκανε. Αλήθεια δεν σε έχω δει ποτέ τόσο θυμωμένο. Του είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Πώς έγινε;

-Σου έδειξε κάτι αποτρόπαιο, δεν μπορώ να σου πω όμως τι ήταν, φοβάμαι μην ξανακυλήσεις...

-Νομίζω ότι θυμάμαι...Απάντησε αυτός.

-Μη φοβάσαι, οποιοσδήποτε θα πίστευε αυτό το κόλπο. Του είπε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Κόλπο είπες;

-Είμαι σίγουρη γι αυτό...Αλλιώς δε θα ένιωθα ακόμα το πνεύμα της. Η Mako είναι ακόμα ζωντανή...

-Τότε πού είναι;

-Δεν το ξέρω αυτό δυστυχώς. Κάνε κουράγιο όμως φίλε μου, θα τη βρούμε, σου το υπόσχομαι...

-Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε εκείνος τότε.

-Μπορώ όμως να σε ρωτήσω κάτι άλλο τώρα;

-Ότι θέλεις...

-Όταν ο δίσκος μονομαχιών σου, ήταν ηλεκτρισμένος, σε ρωτήσαμε τι είχε γίνει αλλά απέφυγες να μας πεις. Μήπως θέλεις να μας πεις τώρα;

-Νομίζω πως τώρα μπορώ να σας πω. Λείπει η καλύτερη κάρτα μου...

-Θες να πεις ότι...Παρατήρησε τότε με φόβο η Sailor Moon.

-Δηλαδή ο Δικέφαλος Αετός σου, βρίσκεται στα χέρια της Galaxia; Τον ρώτησε με τρόμο η Sailor Mercury.

-Αυτό ακριβώς θέλω να πω, αλλά θα την πάρω πίσω και μετά θα την εξαφανίσω από το πρόσωπο της Γης. Απάντησε αυτός...

-Δεν μπορείς να μονομαχήσεις έτσι...Είσαι ακόμα εξουθενωμένος! Του θύμισε η Sailor Moon.

-Δε με νοιάζει! Έδωσα έναν όρκο και δε θα πατήσω ποτέ τον όρκο μου! Θα μονομαχήσω μαζί της ακόμα κι αν αυτό θα είναι το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα κάνω!

-Απ' ότι φαίνεται, δεν μπορώ να σε μεταπείσω...Το μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω είναι να σου ευχηθώ καλή επιτυχία. Και όλες μας θα σε υποστηρίξουμε. Του είπε τότε εκείνη και του έσφιξε το χέρι

-Ευχαριστώ...Δε θα σας απογοητεύσω...Η νίκη θα είναι στο τέλος δική μας και ο πλανήτης μας θα σωθεί...

Όλα αυτά τα δυνατά λόγια και η στοργική ατμόσφαιρα, τον έκαναν να ξαναβρεί τις δυνάμεις του. Η μοίρα του κόσμου εξαρτιόταν σε μεγάλο ποσοστό από τη μάχη του...Και ξαναβρέθηκαν στην αίθουσα του θρόνου:

-Σήκω από το θρόνο σου τώρα! Απαιτώ να μου δώσεις πίσω ότι μου πήρες! Γι αυτό σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία! Της φώναξε τότε ο Neo κι ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο μονομαχίας του.

-Δεν ξέρω πώς το έκανες πριν αυτό, αλλά δέχομαι την πρόκλησή σου και σε διαβεβαιώνω ότι τώρα θα σε κάνω να υποφέρεις ακόμα περισσότερο! Απάντησε εκείνη και κάτι παρόμοιο εμφανίστηκε στο αριστερό της χέρι σε χρυσαφί χρώμα όπως και η στολή της.

-Η μοίρα είναι στο πλευρό μου! Δε θα σε αφήσω να νικήσεις! Το ότι μου έκλεψες το Δικέφαλο Αετό, δεν σημαίνει ότι νίκησες κιόλας! Μου πήρες ήδη δύο σημαντικότατα πράγματα από τη ζωή μου. Και θα σε κάνω να το μετανιώσεις!

-Η ανόητη αυτοπεποίθησή σου, σε κάνει να μην έχεις ιδέα τι φρίκη και βασανισμός σε περιμένουν σε αυτή τη μάχη! Του είπε και έκανε την δύναμη των Σκιών ακόμα μεγαλύτερη.

-Τι προσπαθείς να κάνεις τώρα;!

-Όπως γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά, το Βασίλειο των Σκιών, βρίσκεται ήδη στον κόσμο σας! Αυτή η μονομαχία είναι το απόλυτο παιχνίδι σκιών! Το σκοτάδι ελέγχει τα πάντα και όταν χάσεις, οι πύλες της κόλασης θα ανοίξουν για σένα! Είπε γελώντας.

-Δεν πρόκειται να χάσω από σένα! Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Δεν θα το έλεγα στη θέση σου αν έβλεπα αυτό! Του είπε τότε αυτή και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων εμφάνισε μια γνωστή φιγούρα πάνω από τον Neo:

-Τι;! Μα πώς βρέθηκα εδώ πέρα; Είπε. Αυτή όμως η φωνή του φάνηκε υπερβολικά γνωστή...

-Mako όχι! Για περίμενε εσύ μου είχες πει ότι τη σκότωσες!

-Κι εσύ με πίστεψες...Τι αφελής που είσαι. Θα ήθελα να τη σκοτώσω αλλά προτίμησα να το κάνεις εσύ για μένα!

-Αυτό αφορά εμάς τους δύο! Άφησέ την αμέσως γιατί θα το μετανιώσεις! Είδες τι πήγες να πάθεις από το σκοτεινό μου μισό!

-Αν θέλεις να τη σώσεις, σου προτείνω να παραδοθείς, διαφορετικά θα περιπλανιέστε μαζί στις σκιές για πάντα!

-Όχι δεν μπορείς!

-Μόλις το έκανα και, σε λίγο σου έχω μία ακόμα έκπληξη!

-Τι θέλεις να πεις;!

-Θα το ανακαλύψεις γρήγορα! Τώρα ας μονομαχήσουμε! Καλώ τη Βδέλλα Βαμπίρ! (500) Κάνε επίθεση τώρα! Διέταξε η Galaxia και η βδέλλα επιτέθηκε στον Neo παίρνοντάς του 500 πόντους ζωής κι ας κλήθηκε στην πρώτη κίνηση

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;!

-Όπως είδες, η βδέλλα μου μπορεί να επιτεθεί αμέσως! Μόλις έχασες 500 πόντους ζωής και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό!

Πράγματι, δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό. Όταν χάθηκαν οι πόντοι, την ίδια στιγμή χάθηκε ένα κομμάτι της στις σκιές μέσα σε φριχτές κραυγές πόνου και μπροστά στ έκπληκτα μάτια του Neo:

-Mako! Τι έκανες Galaxia;!

-Όταν χάνεις πόντους ζωής, η γυναίκα σου χάνει ένα κομμάτι της στο σκοτάδι!

-Είναι τρελό!

-Όχι είναι ιδιοφυές. Όταν οι πόντοι ζωής σου φτάσουν στο μηδέν, θα εξαφανιστείτε και οι δύο μια για πάντα!

-Να σε πάρει!

-Σε παρακαλώ! Μείνε ψύχραιμος! Μην αφήσεις τη σκοτεινή σου πλευρά να επικρατήσει! Ξέρω ότι μπορείς να νικήσεις! Να θυμάσαι μόνο ποιος πραγματικά είσαι! Του φώναξε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

«Έχει δίκιο. Πρέπει να μείνω πιστός στην καρδιά μου...Όλοι βασίζονται σε μένα...Δε θα εγκαταλείψω ποτέ...!» Σκαφτόταν τότε ο Neo έχοντας υπόψη του τα λόγια της γυναίκας του. Έπειτα, είπε δυνατά:

-Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να χάσω!

-Τα λόγια είναι φτηνά Φαραώ...Θυμήσου ότι μπορώ να εξοντώσω τη γυναίκα σου, όποια στιγμή θέλω.

-ΘΑ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙΣ ΓΙ ΑΥΤΟ!

-Δε νομίζω...Εσύ θα πληρώσεις...Τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω άλλη μια ειδική ικανότητα της βδέλλας μου. Πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, μπορώ να τη γυρίσω σε θέση άμυνας.

-Τότε διάλεξε μια κάρτα για να συνεχίσουμε πια!

-Μη φοβάσαι, ξέρω ακριβώς ποια κάρτα θα στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο! Είπε εκείνη κι έστειλε το Δικέφαλο Αετό στο Νεκροταφείο:

«Το σχέδιο μου δουλεύει τέλεια. Τώρα μπορώ να την καλέσω εύκολα στην αρένα με τη μαγική κάρτα Αναγέννηση Τέρατος. «

-Η κίνησή μου δεν τελείωσε ακόμα Φαραώ! Περνάω τη Βδέλλα μου σε θέση άμυνας και ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Τώρα παίξε.

-Είναι σειρά μου! Καλώ το Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα (1500) σε θέση επίθεσης! Τώρα επίθεση στη βδέλλα του τέρας μου!

Και η λεπίδα του σπαθιού του αλιγάτορα, κομμάτιασε τη βδέλλα της, όμως δεν έχασε πόντους αφού ήταν σε θέση άμυνας.

-Κρίμα που το τέρας μου ήταν σε θέση άμυνας...

-Ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Πολύ ωραία. Ας συνεχίσω την επίθεσή μου. Τράβηξα ακριβώς αυτό που ήθελα, αλλά πριν το χρησιμοποιήσω, έχω να φροντίσω κάτι ακόμα. Έτσι καλώ τον Juragedo (1700) σε θέση επίθεσης. Τώρα θηρίο μου κατάστρεψε την κάρτα του!

Αυτό είχε σα επακόλουθο να χάσει 200 πόντους ακόμα. Και όχι μόνο...

-Είσαι καλά;! Της φώναξε τότε όταν την είδε να χάνει κι άλλο κομμάτι.

-Μην ανησυχείς για μένα...Συγκεντρώσου για να νικήσεις...! Του είπε εκείνη, αλλά η κίνηση της Galaxia δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Μετά θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα! Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου!

-Εντάξει, πάμε λοιπόν...Είπε ο Neo και τράβηξε.

-Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Προσφορά του Αριστερού Χεριού!

-Όχι!

-Ναι! Αυτή η κάρτα μου επιτρέπει να πάρω μια μαγική κάρτα στο χέρι μου, αρκεί να πετάξω όλες όσες κρατάω! Έτσι θα πάρω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος! Είσαι χαμένος!

-Φοβάμαι πως κάνεις λάθος! Άνοιξε μαγική κάρτα! Ανταλλαγή! Πάρε μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου και δώσε μου την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος τώρα! Της είπε καθώς πλησίαζε στο κέντρο της αρένας, έπειτα της πήρε την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος ενώ η Galaxia, πήρε μια άλλη μαγική κάρτα από το χέρι του Neo:

-Κάποτε αυτή η κάρτα μου έσωσε τη ζωή...Δε θα το ξεχάσω ποτέ. Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου να σώσω τον άνθρωπο που αγαπώ. Τελειώνοντας το γύρο μου, θα χρησιμοποιήσω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος για να φέρω πίσω το Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα και μετά θα καλέσω τον Πράσινο Ranger (3500) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, μπορώ να καλέσω και τον εαυτό μου (5000) Τώρα την έχεις βαμμένη!

-Δεν εντυπωσιάζομαι...Όταν καλέσεις έναν από τους Θεούς σου, θα είμαι έτοιμη...Τι περιμένεις λοιπόν; Κάνε μου επίθεση! Κατάλαβε επιτέλους ότι δεν υπάρχει τρόπος να επικρατήσει ο Μεγάλος Φαραώ;!

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Σειρά μου...θα ρίξω άλλη μια κάρτα ανάποδα...θα μπορούσα να σε αποτελειώσω γρήγορα αλλά είναι πολύ πιο διασκεδαστικό να παρατείνω το παιχνίδι και τα βάσανά σου. Κι αφού θα χάσεις τη μονομαχία μόλις σου επιτεθεί το δικό σου πλάσμα, αποφάσισα να σου δώσω μια βοήθεια για να καλέσεις έναν από τους δικούς σου... Γι αυτό θα παίξω την κάρτα της Ιερότητας. Τώρα τραβάμε μέχρι να έχουμε από έξι κάρτες στο χέρι μας.

-Φοβάμαι ότι θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτήν τν κίνηση! Την ειρωνεύτηκε τότε ο Neo και τράβηξε τις κάρτες του.

-Τράβηξες κανέναν Αιγύπτιο Θεό ή θέλεις κ άλλη βοήθεια; Σε λίγο θα το μάθουμε. Περνάω τον Juragedo σε θέση άμυνας και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Εντάξει Galaxia..Η σειρά μου τώρα...

-Εμπρός Φαραώ...Κάλεσε έναν από τους Θεούς σου αν μπορείς! Ας δούμε τι μπορούν να κάνουν τα θρυλικά σου θηρία...

-Θυσιάζω το Σπαθί Του Αλιγάτορα, τον Πράσινο Ranger και τον εαυτό μου! Και στη θέση τους έρχεται ο Όσιρης! Ο Ουράνιος Δράκος! (Χ000-6000) Έλα σε μένα μεγάλο μου θηρίο!

Με τη τοποθέτηση της κάρτας στην υποδοχή, ένας κόκκινος κεραυνός χτύπησε την αρένα και μέσα από αυτόν, βγήκε ο μεγάλος Θεός της Αιγύπτου αφήνοντας έναν βρυχηθμό...

-Ας αρχίσει το χάος και η καταστροφή!

-Ουράνιε Δράκε μου, είναι ώρα να επιτεθείς! Χτύπα με τη δύναμη του κεραυνού!

-Το τέρας σου δεν είναι τίποτα! Έχω αυτό! Αναγέννηση Σκοτεινής Μαγείας! Με αυτήν μπορώ να πάρω όποια μαγική κάρτα θέλω από το Νεκροταφείο. Γι αυτό θα χρησιμοποιήσω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος που θα μου επιτρέψει να φέρω πίσω το Δικέφαλο Αετό σου! Τώρα θηρίο μου! Εμφανίσου με την αθάνατη μορφή του Φοίνικα!

Έτσι ο Αετός μεταμορφώθηκε σε Φοίνικα και βγήκε στην αρένα τη στιγμή που ο Όσιρης χτυπούσε με τους κεραυνούς του. Όμως η επίθεση δεν είχε αποτέλεσμα καθώς ο Φοίνικας έβαλε τα φτερά του και σταμάτησε τη βολή.

-Όχι!

-Το θεϊκό σου πλάσμα εξουδετέρωσε τη δύναμη του Όσιρη. Σε αυτή τη μορφή δεν μπορείς να τον καταστρέψεις! Ετοιμάσου για την καταστροφή σου! Σε λίγο και οι δυο σας θα γίνετε θυσία για το αιώνιο σκοτάδι! Του είπε γελώντας μοχθηρά.

-Τίποτα δεν τελείωσε ακόμη! Η ειδική ικανότητα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού μου, θα βγάλει το Δικέφαλο Αετό από το παιχνίδι! Τώρα Όσιρη! Κατάστρεψέ τον με το δεύτερο στόμα σου!

Υπακούοντας ο Όσιρης έβγαλε τρεις μπάλες από το δεύτερο στόμα του και τις εκτόξευσε. Αυτές άγγιξαν το Φοίνικα αλλά απομακρύνθηκαν πάλι πίσω κι έσκασαν.

-Καλή προσπάθεια Φαραώ...

-Όχι! Η ειδική ικανότητα του Όσιρη δεν έπιασε!

-Περίμενες ότι θα κατέστρεφες τόσο εύκολα ένα τόσο δυνατό τέρας. Είναι δικό σου και δεν ξέρεις τα τρωτά του σημεία; Τι αστείο. Τώρα το θεϊκό θηρίο θα εξαπολύσει την οργή του! Θα δώσω 1000 πόντους ζωής. Και θα κάψω εσένα και τον Όσιρη μαζί! Εμπρός! Στείλε τους στην κόλαση Φοίνικα!

Ο Φοίνικας τότε πλησίασε και έκανε στην κυριολεξία στάχτη τον Όσιρη κλείνοντας ταυτόχρονα και τον Neo σε ένα πύρινο στεφάνι που ήτα πέρα για πέρα αληθινό. Τον έκαιγε αλύπητα για αρκετά δευτερόλεπτα κι αυτόν και τη Sailor Jupiter...

-Ο Θεός σου καταστράφηκε! Και αυτό είναι μόνο η αρχή. Θα σου πάρω όλα όσα έχεις Φαραώ! Του είπε τότε η Galaxia γελώντας.

-Mako, σε παρακαλώ πες μου πως είσαι καλά...Της είπε ο Neo όταν συνήλθε από το κάψιμο.

-Θα είμαι εντάξει εγώ...Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Ο αετός ολοκλήρωσε το καθήκον του, γι αυτό θα επιστρέψει στο Νεκροταφείο. Είπε η Galaxia και το θεϊκό πλάσμα γύρισε από εκεί που ήρθε. Κι εκείνη συνέχισε:

-Το πλάσμα σου θα ξαναγυρίσει Φαραώ. Θα καταστρέφω τους πόντους σου έναν προς έναν μέχρι να πεθάνεις. Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου, που λέγεται Πετράδι του Ζόμπι. Αυτή η κάρτα μου επιτρέπει να βγάλω μια μαγική κάρτα από το Νεκροταφείο σου και να τη βάλω στο χέρι μου. Και ξέρεις ποια κάρτα θα διαλέξω έτσι; Όμως μπορείς κι εσύ να τραβήξεις μια κάρτα, ίσως να σε βοηθήσει για την ώρα αλλά το αποτέλεσμα είναι ήδη αποφασισμένο.

«Έχει δίκιο...Τι θα κάνω...; Ξέρω μια κάρτα που θα μπορούσε να με σώσει, αλλά δεν την έχω...Κάποιος τρόπος όμως θα υπάρχει...Σε παρακαλώ καρδιά των καρτών...Οδήγησέ με..»

Αυτά είπε ο Neo στον εαυτό του κι έβαλε το χέρι πάνω στην τράπουλα κλείνοντας τα μάτια, την ίδια στιγμή, η Sailor Moon που παρακολουθούσε τη μονομαχία, ένιωσε αυτό το συναίσθημα κι αποφάσισε να τον βοηθήσει:

«Όλες μας πιστεύουμε σε σένα...» Είπε κι έκλεισε κι αυτή τα μάτια της. Ξαφνικά η κορυφή της τράπουλας του Neo, άρχισε να φωτίζεται με ένα λευκό φως, οι σκέψεις των δύο φίλων συναντήθηκαν κι ενώθηκαν δημιουργώντας την κάρτα που ήθελε ο Neo. Τελικά τράβηξε την κάρτα και την έβαλε ανάποδα χωρίς να τη δει:

-Έριξα μια κάρτα ανάποδα...και αυτό είναι όλο για την ώρα...

-Φαίνεται ότι ο φόβος του θανάτου, σου θόλωσε το μυαλό Φαραώ...Γιατί έριξες μια κάρτα χωρίς ούτε να τη δεις;

-Και να σου πω, δεν πρόκειται να καταλάβεις...

-Όπως θες! Είναι ώρα ο Δικέφαλος Αετός να ξαναγυρίσει στην αρένα με όλη του τη μεγαλοπρέπεια και να σε εξαφανίσει! Παίζω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος! Αιώνιε Δικέφαλε Αετέ...Γύρνα στην αρένα!

Και το πλάσμα του Neo επανήλθε στο πεδίο της μάχης σηκώνοντας δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα που χτυπούσαν το πρόσωπό του.

-Μαζί θα εξολοθρεύσουμε τον πρώην αφέντη σου!

-Δεν θα το κάνεις!

-Βάζεις στοίχημα;! Η επιθετική του δύναμη είναι 11000 πόντοι και σκοπεύω να την αυξήσω ακόμα περισσότερο!

-Όχι δεν μπορείς!

-Φυσικά και μπορώ! Η δύναμή μου θα απορροφηθεί από το πλάσμα σου! Είπε εκείνη και άρχισε να εξαφανίζεται από την αρένα καθώς μετέφερε όλους τους πόντους ζωής της εκτός από έναν. Τώρα οι πόντοι του έφτασαν στους 14999

-Όχι!

-Και έχει και συνέχεια. Θα θυσιάσω τον Juragedo και θα μεταφέρω τη δύναμή του στο Δικέφαλο Αετό σου! Δες τη δύναμή του να μεγαλώνει!

Με αυτή τη θυσία, η επίθεσή του έφτασε στους 16699 πόντους, που έγραφαν το όνομα του Neo...

-Εμπρός Δικέφαλε! Επίθεση! Όλα τέλειωσαν!

-Τίποτα δε τελείωσε! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! ΤΟ ΙΕΡΟ ΤΟΥ ΚΑΚΟΥ! Κοίτα τη μεγάλη του δύναμη!

Τότε ένα μεταλλικό αντικείμενο βγήκε μπροστά από τον Neo. Τι μπορούσε όμως να κάνει με αυτό...;

-Όχι! Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις Φαραώ;!

-Δεν είχα αυτήν την κάρτα, αλλά χάρη στη δική μου πίστη και σε αυτήν των φίλων μου, τώρα μπορώ να σε νικήσω! Κοίτα αυτό που θα σε καταστρέψει!

-Τι είναι αυτό;!

-Είναι ένα Μεταλλικό Σύμβολο! Και τώρα δεν είμαι εγώ ο στόχος του Δικεφάλου! Ποτέ δε θα χτυπούσε τον εκλεκτό του! Και έχοντας δώσει όλους σου σχεδόν τους πόντους, θα εξαφανιστείς από τα χέρια του ίδιου σου του θηρίου!

-Όχι! Αυτό δε θα γίνει ποτέ!

-Με έναν μόνο πόντο ζωής να σε προστατεύει, φοβάμαι πως δεν έχεις πολλές επιλογές!

Η επίθεση δεν μπορούσε να ανακληθεί κι έτσι ο Δικέφαλος Αετός εξαπέλυσε τη μανία του. Όμως ο Neo φαινόταν πολύ σίγουρος παρότι τυλίχθηκε πάλι σε μια κόλαση φωτιάς και κεραυνών:

-Μόλις η επίθεσή σου χτυπήσει το σύμβολό μου, η μονομαχία θα τελειώσει!

Όμως...:

-Καλή προσπάθεια Φαραώ αλλά το σχέδιό σου δεν πέτυχε. Δε θα νικήσεις τόσο εύκολα, ποτέ δεν είχες τον έλεγχο, από την αρχή παίζω εγώ μαζί σου. Του είπε καθώς αποκαλυπτόταν πάλι ολόκληρη μπροστά του έχοντας 17000 πόντους ζωής.

-Πώς επέζησες; Είναι αδύνατον...

-Έπαιξα κι εγώ μια μαγική κάρτα όπως κι εσύ και κατάφερα να ξεφύγω...Ήταν η μαγικά κάρτα Αντί-Ένωση που πήρα από σένα. Με χώρισε ακριβώς πάνω στην ώρα από το Δικέφαλο Αετό και σταμάτησε τη μάχη πριν καν αρχίσει. Και τώρα ο αετός θα επιστρέψει στο Νεκροταφείο, εκεί που θα στείλω και την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος. Μετά θα ρίξω αυτήν την κάρτα ανάποδα. Φτάνουν οι καταστροφές για την ώρα...

-Είναι σειρά μου. Θα καταστρέψω το Μεταλλικό Σύμβολο και θα αποκαλύψω τη μαγική μου κάρτα!

Πριν όμως το κάνει, στράφηκε προς την Sailor Moon και της είπε:

-Σε ευχαριστώ...ήξερα πως μπορούσα να βασιστώ πάνω σου...

Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι και του έδειξε το σήμα της νίκης. Έπειτα ο Neo συνέχισε την κίνησή του:

-Συνεχίζω λοιπόν! Αποκαλύπτω την μαγική μου κάρτα!

-Πως;!

-Χάρη στη Χρονοεπιστροφή, μπορώ να φέρω ένα τέρας πίσω από το Νεκροταφείο και αν είναι ένας Ranger, γυρίζει με τη διπλάσια δύναμη!

-Όχι δεν μπορεί!

-Γι αυτό διαλέγω τον Πράσινο Ranger! Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, καλώ τον Μαύρο Ranger (2800) και τον εαυτό μου επίσης!

-Όχι! Θα τους θυσιάσεις!

-Τώρα...Θυσιάζω τους τρεις Rangers για να καλέσω άλλον έναν Αιγύπτιο Θεό! **ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΣΟΥ ΤΩΡΑ! ΓΙΓΑΝΤΑ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ** **OBELISK** **!**

Έτσι ο δεύτερος Θεός της Αιγύπτου, παρουσιάστηκε μέσα από λευκούς κεραυνούς και άρχισε να μουγκρίζει για να τους τρομοκρατήσει όλους

-Όχι! Όχι! Πώς τον άφησα να το κάνει αυτό;!

-Και τώρα Γίγαντα Στρατιώτη Obelisk... **ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΣΤΟΥΣ ΠΟΝΤΟΥΣ ΖΩΗΣ ΤΗΣ!**

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο θηριώδης Αιγύπτιος Θεός, έσφιξε το δεξί του χέρι και η γροθιά του χτύπησε την Galaxia κατευθείαν για να την πετάξει στην άλλη πλευρά της αίθουσας.

-Σε προειδοποίησα ότι θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτό που έκανες! Μπορεί να έχεις πολλούς πόντους ζωής αλλά ο Obelisk σε ταρακούνησε για τα καλά!

Τότε εκείνη, αφού συνήλθε από αυτό το βίαιο χτύπημα, σηκώθηκε πάνω γελώντας και του είπε:

-Εντυπωσιακό...Αλλά θα χρειαστείς κάτι πολύ περισσότερο από αυτό για να με νικήσεις. Νιώθεις την τιμή έτσι Φαραώ...; Από όσες ζωές κατέστρεψα, η δική σου με διασκεδάζει περισσότερο. Η ανάποδη κάρτα μου, θα σε γεμίσει φρίκη και θα σε τραντάξει ολόκληρο! Έπαιζα μαζί σου από την αρχή κι εσύ ανόητε εξακολουθείς να τσιμπάς το δόλωμά μου, σε λίγο όμως θα χαθείτε και οι δύο από αυτόν τον κόσμο για πάντα!

-Σταμάτα τα κόλπα! Δεν έχεις τίποτα να σε προστατέψει!

-Αλήθεια; Φαίνεται ότι ξέχασες την ανάποδη κάρτα μου που ενεργοποίησες με την τελευταία σου επίθεση. Μια παγίδα με τη δύναμη να σταματήσει ακόμα κι έναν Αιγύπτιο Θεό!

-Μα πώς;! Είναι αδύνατον!

-Ώρα να αποκαλύψω το μυστικό κου όπλο. Κάνοντάς με να χάσω περισσότερους από τους μισούς πόντους ζωής μου, μου επέτρεψες να παίξω αυτήν την κάρτα! Είναι και παγίδα και τέρας! Υποδέξου τη Γλίτσα Μεταλλικής Ανάκλασης!

-Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα;!

-Είναι φτιαγμένο από πλάσμα και έχει την ικανότητα να παίρνει τη μορφή του τέρατος που μόλις μου επιτέθηκε, έτσι το γλοιώδες τέρας μου θα πάρει τη μορφή του Γίγαντα Στρατιώτη Obelisk!

-Όχι! Ένας κλώνος Αιγύπτιου Θεού! Είπε με τρόμο ο Neo καθώς έβλεπε αυτό το πράγμα να μετασχηματίζεται και μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα να παίρνει κι αυτό τη μορφή του Obelisk και να στέκεται μπροστά από τον κανονικό.

-Ορίστε ο Γλοιώδης Αιγύπτιος Θεός μου! Δεν θα τον σταματήσεις ποτέ!

-Το αντίγραφό σου δεν είναι τίποτα μπροστά στο αληθινό!

-Ο Γλοιώδης Αιγύπτιος Θεός μου είναι πιο ισχυρός απ' ότι νομίζεις...θα το δεις και μόνος σου. Τώρα τελείωσε την κίνησή σου για α συνεχίσω την επίθεσή μου.

-Ωραία! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Σειρά σου!

-Σε λίγο ο Δικέφαλος Αετός θα επιστρέψει και θα σε καταστρέψει! Στο μεταξύ έχω τον Γλοιώδη Αιγύπτιο Θεό μου που στέκεται σαν τείχος ανάμεσα σε σένα και τους πόντους ζωής μου. Και τώρα η κάρτα που θα τα κάνει όλα αυτά δυνατά. Ο ακατάλυτος Πολτός Αναβίωσης! (500) Και τώρα θα παίξω άλλη μια κάρτα, τον Πολυμερισμό, για να ενώσω τον Γλοιώδη Αιγύπτιο Θεό μου, με τον Πολτό Αναβίωσης

Όταν η ένωση πραγματοποιήθηκε, δε φάνηκε να αλλάζει κάτι...Αυτό το πρόσεξε ο Neo και είπε:

-Μα φαίνεται ο ίδιος.

-Να είσαι σίγουρος ότι το νέο μου τέρας είναι πολύ καλύτερο από το προηγούμενο. Τώρα η κίνησή σου, γι αυτό κάνε επίθεση αν τολμάς...

-Πολύ καλά! Ετοιμάσου! Καλώ την Ασπίδα της Χιλιετίας (3000) σε θέση άμυνας! Τώρα είναι ώρα να καταστρέψω τον ψεύτικο Αιγύπτιο Θεό σου! Obelisk, επίθεση!

Η γροθιά του Obelisk, έλιωσε τον κλώνο και τον σκόρπισε στο έδαφος, έτσι φαινόταν τουλάχιστον, μέχρι που όλοι είδαν με φρίκη τα κομμάτια να ξαναμπαίνουν πάλι στη θέση τους.

-Στο είπα, δεν μπορείς να τον καταστρέψεις!

-Δεν μπορεί...Το τέρας σου ξαναδημιουργείται!

-Φυσικά, επειδή έχει τη συνδυασμένη δύναμη του Γλοιώδους Αιγύπτιου Θεού και του Πολτού Αναβίωσης! Χάρη στο ανίκητο αμυντικό μου τέρας, δεν πρόκειται να χάσω! Την πάτησες για τα καλά...Τι αφελής που είσαι...

-Κάνε την κίνησή σου...

-Ευχαρίστως...Όλα τελείωσαν για σένα Φαραώ. Το μόνο που μπορείς να κάνεις, είναι να περιμένεις την επιστροφή της κάρτας του Δικεφάλου. Ακόμα κι αν μου επιτεθείς, δεν έχει νόημα! Τώρα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και μετά καλώ τον Bowganian (1000) σε θέση άμυνας.

-Το ξέρω αυτό το τέρας...

-Αφού το ξέρεις, σίγουρα θα ξέρεις ότι σου αφαιρεί 300 πόντους σε κάθε γύρο κάνοντας ξέρεις ποιον, να υποφέρει.

Τότε ο Neo κοίταξε δεξιά...:

-Θα είμαι καλά...Μη φοβάσαι...Τον καθησύχασε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Εντάξει! Σειρά μου! Θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και μετά, θα θυσιάσω την Ασπίδα της Χιλιετίας για την Κατάρα του Δράκου! (2000)

-Ήταν άσκοπο που την κάλεσες και σύντομα θα μάθεις το λόγο.

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Τώρα δράκε μου, επίθεση στον Bowganian!

Δεν θα ήταν όμως τόσο εύκολο:

-Δε νομίζω! Η επίθεσή σου ενεργοποίησε την παγίδα μου! Την Υπεράσπιση του Πολτού!

Έτσι ο κλώνος έβαλε το χέρι του μπροστά από το τέρας στο οποίο επιτέθηκε ο δράκος και όχι μόνο σταμάτησε τις φλόγες αλλά τις έστειλε πίσω σε αυτόν.

-Τώρα όχι μόνο θα αναχαιτίζονται οι επιθέσεις σου χάρη στην παγίδα μου, αλλά ακόμα χειρότερα για σένα, θα γυρίζουν πίσω! Του είπε γελώντας.

Και δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό. Ο Neo έχασε 1000 πόντους ζωής με τα γνωστά επακόλουθα...

-Όχι πάλι Mako!

-Όμως δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα, Η αγαπημένη σου σύζυγος θα χάσε κι άλλο κομμάτι του εαυτού της χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του Bowganian.

Δεν ήταν ψέμα, το βέλος του τέρατος κάρφωσε τον Neo κάνοντάς τον να χάσει 300 ακόμα πόντους...

-Είσαι καλά;! Τον ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Εγώ θα έπρεπε να ρωτάω...Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Μη φοβάσαι...Εγώ είμαι καλά...

«Ναι, αλλά για πόσο ακόμα...;» Σκεφτόταν αυτός.

-Φαραώ...Οι σκιές κατασπαράζουν την αγαπημένη σου. Χάσε λίγους πόντους ακόμα και θα γίνετε και οι δύο μια πολύ καλή προσφορά για το σκοτάδι. Το τέλος σου είναι τώρα! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Σκάβοντας για Μαγικές Πέτρες! Με αυτήν μπορώ να φέρω μια μαγική κάρτα στο χέρι μου από το Νεκροταφείο αρκεί να πετάξω δύο κάρτες! Και φυσικά διάλεξα την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος! Ξέρεις τι γίνεται μετά ε; Ο αετός σου θα ξαναγυρίσει! Είσαι χαμένος! Η τελική νίκη θα είναι δική μου!

-Θα το δούμε!

-Ένας γύρος ακόμα, μόνο ένας γύρος για να ενεργοποιήσω τη μαγική μου κάρτα, μετά ξέρεις τι γίνεται έτσι Φαραώ; Ο Δικέφαλος Αετός θα επιστρέψει στην αρένα. Και μόλις εμφανιστεί η κάρτα αυτού του πλάσματος, είσαι χαμένος! Το σχέδιό μου πέτυχε!

-Μπορεί να έχτισες μια δυνατή άμυνα δημιουργώντας έναν κλώνο του Obelisk, αλλά θα την περάσω!

-Αλήθεια;

-Ναι! Κι όχι μόνο θα σε νικήσω, αλλά θα σε διώξω μακριά από εδώ για να μην ξαναεμφανιστείς ποτέ!

-Αυτό είναι αδύνατον...Τώρα θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και μετά καλώ τη Αγκαθωτή Σαύρα (700) σε θέση άμυνας! Όσο μένει σε θέση άμυνας, παίρνω 1000 πόντους ζωής σε κάθε γύρο, κάτι που θα μου χρειαστεί αφού σκοπεύω να χρησιμοποιήσω το πλάσμα σου, για να σε καταστρέψω!

-Καλώς! Είναι η σειρά μου τώρα...Είπε ο Neo κι άρχισε να σκέφτεται:

«Κερδίζει πόντους για να ενωθεί ξανά με τον αετό μου...Έχω μια ιδέα αλλά δεν ξέρω αν θα πετύχει, Αν τελικά ενωθεί, θα γίνει και η ίδια τέρας...Έτσι θα μπορέσω να την νικήσω...Για να δούμε όμως...» Έπειτα προχώρησε σε κίνηση:

-Πρώτα ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα, έπειτα καλώ το Φτερωτό Δράκο Φύλακα του Κάστρου (1400) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Όχι ακριβώς, πρώτα ο Bowganian θα σου πάρει 300 πόντους ζωής. Ενεργοποίησε την ειδική σου ικανότητα θηρίο μου!

Άλλο ένα βέλος έφυγε από το τέρας και αφού διαπέρασε τον φτερωτό δράκο, καρφώθηκε πάλι στο στήθος του Neo κάνοντάς τον να πέσει στους 1700 πόντους ζωής

-Άλλο ένα κομμάτι της πηγαίνει στη σκοτεινή άβυσσο...

-Mako, σου υπόσχομαι ότι δε θα σε αφήσω να χαθείς! Της είπε τότε εκείνος καθώς την είδε να χάνεται ακόμα περισσότερο.

-Δεν έχεις επιλογή...Σε λίγες στιγμές και οι δυο σας θα χαθείτε...Είναι η σειρά μου. Και θα σε εξαφανίσω με αυτό!

-Απλά παίξε...

-Όπως θες Φαραώ...Πρώτα θα πάρω 1000 πόντους ζωής χάρη στην Αγκαθωτή Σαύρα και μετά θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα που θα τελειώσει αυτή τη μονομαχία! Αναγέννηση Τέρατος! Είναι το τέλος!

Κι αμέσως το νεκροταφείο της, πήρε φωτιά για να βγει ξανά μέσα από αυτήν, ο Δικέφαλος Αετός. με τη μορφή του Φοίνικα...

-Όχι πάλι...

-Μετά θα δώσω 1000 πόντους ζωής για να ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική του ικανότητα. Εμπρός μεγάλο ουράνιο θηρίο! Κάψε τον Obelisk μέχρι το θάνατο! Διέταξε και ο Φοίνικας όρμησε μανιασμένα εναντίον του Obelisk.

-Ανάποδη κάρτα...Άνοιξε!

-Είσαι απροστάτευτος! Ο Θεός σου χάθηκε!

Όμως μετά από λίγες στιγμές, είδε ότι ο Obelisk δεν είχε πάθει το παραμικρό, αντιθέτως αυτός που είχε δεχτεί το χτύπημα και είχε τυλιχθεί στις φλόγες, ήταν ο Όσιρης.

-Πως;! Μα δεν είναι δυνατόν αυτό! Ο Όσιρης ο Ουράνιος Δράκος;! Από πού ήρθε αυτός;!

-Άνοιξα την ανάποδη κάρτα μου, όταν επιτέθηκες! Το Στυλό του Δία! Και μου επέτρεψε να παίξω μια μαγική κάρτα από αυτές που έχουν ήδη χρησιμοποιηθεί! Και διάλεξα...την Αναγέννηση του Τέρατος! Έτσι ο Obelisk γλίτωσε το χτύπημα και σώθηκε!

Όταν ο Όσιρης εξαφανίστηκε αό τα μάτια τους, ο Obelisk άρχισε να μουγκρίζει θυμωμένα δείχνοντας ολοκάθαρα τις προθέσεις του. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Τώρα προκάλεσες το θυμό του Obelisk. Και θα το πληρώσεις ακριβά...

-Είναι ώρα ο αετός να ξαναγυρίσει στο Νεκροταφείο...Είπε η Galaxia και το Θεϊκό θηρίο αποσύρθηκε... μετά συνέχισε:

-Μπορεί να έφυγε τώρα αλλά να είσαι σίγουρος ότι θα επιστρέψει...

-Θα το δούμε!

-Μάλιστα. Θα γυρίσει πιο γρήγορα απ' ότι νομίζεις. Θα του δώσω μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία γυρίζοντας πίσω το χρόνο και κάνοντας ξανά την επίθεσή μου χάρη σε αυτήν τη μαγική κάρτα. Την έχεις δει ποτέ;

-Επίθεση από το Πέρα!

-Μπράβο σου που τη γνωρίζεις. Με αυτήν θα ξανακάνω την επίθεση που μόλις έκανα στον Obelisk...Σήκω Αιώνιε Δικέφαλε Αετέ...

Με τα λόγια αυτά, το πλάσμα επανεμφανίστηκε αλλά αυτή τη φορά ήταν κλεισμένο σε μια φωτεινή σφαίρα.

-Είναι κλεισμένος σε μια σφαίρα φωτός!

-Ακριβώς και τώρα κάνε πίσω γιατί θα απαγγείλω τον αρχαίο ύμνο για να τον ελευθερώσω...

-Δεν μπορείς! Μόνο εγώ ξέρω αυτά τα λόγια!

-Δες με τότε αν δεν με πιστεύεις...Του απάντησε και άρχισε την απαγγελία:

«Μεγάλο θηρίο του Ουρανού, σε παρακαλώ άκου τη φωνή μου. Μεταμορφώσου από φωτεινή σφαίρα και φέρε μου τη νίκη σε αυτή τη μάχη. Τύλιξε την έρημο με τη λάμψη σου και ρίξε την οργή σου πάνω στον εχθρό μου!»

Τελικά έλεγε την αλήθεια. Η σφαίρα άρχισε να ανοίγει και ο αετός να παίρνει την τελική του μορφή...

-Τώρα θα ενωθούμε ξανά! Και μαζί θα σε καταστρέψουμε!

«Είναι η τελευταία μου ευκαιρία...Ή τώρα ή ποτέ...» Είπε τότε ο Neo στον εαυτό του καθώς τον έβλεπε να στέκεται απειλητικός εναντίον του, έτοιμος για την τελική επίθεση. /Όμως ο Neo κάτι είχε σχεδιάσει πάλι:

-Αυτό θα το δούμε... Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα, Ανταλλαγή Ψυχής! Μου επιτρέπει να θυσιάσω όποιο από τα τέρατά σου επιθυμώ...

-Δηλαδή σκοπεύεις να θυσιάσεις το Δικέφαλο Αετό;

-Όλα είναι δυνατά... Απάντησε εκείνος και καπνοί άρχισαν να κυκλώνουν το θηρίο του.

-Δε θα πετύχει ποτέ αυτό Φαραώ! Η μαγική σου κάρτα δεν μπορεί να τα βάλει με τον Αιώνιο Δικέφαλο Αετό!

-Δεν είπα ποτέ ότι στόχευα αυτόν...

-Όχι;

-Έχω μια πολύ καλύτερη ιδέα...Διαλέγω...Τον άφθαρτο Γλοιώδη Αιγύπτιο Θεό!

-Μα γιατί; Αυτό δε θα σε σώσει! Αναρωτήθηκε εκείνη όταν είδε να τυλίγεται ο κώνος του Obelisk.

-Θα διαφωνήσω...Ο κλώνος σου, αποτελείται από δύο τέρατα, έτσι κάνω διπλή θυσία!

-Και λοιπόν; Ακόμα δεν καταλαβαίνω το σκοπό όλων αυτών.

-Είναι απλό. Η ειδική ικανότητα του Obelisk, απαιτεί δύο θυσίες...

-Στάσου...! Εννοείς ότι θα ενεργοποιήσεις τις κρυφές του δυνάμεις;

-ΝΑΙ! ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΣΥΝΤΡΙΨΩ!

-Δεν μπορείς να το κάνεις!

Κι όμως μπορούσε. Τα δύο τέρατα από τη θυσία του, απορροφήθηκαν από τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό ανεβάζοντας τη δύναμή του συνέχεια, σε τέτοιο σημείο που έφτασε στο άπειρο

-Δεν θα με νικήσεις ποτέ!

-ΠΟΛΥ ΑΡΓΑ ΓΙ ΑΥΤΟ! ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΩ ΜΑΖΙ ΤΟΥ! OBELISK ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!

-Περίμενε Φαραώ...Έχω χρόνο για μια τελευταία κίνηση! Θυσιάζω τον Bowganian και την Αγκαθωτή Σαύρα! Τώρα μπορώ να προσθέσω τους επιθετικούς τους πόντους στο Δικέφαλο Αετό.

Με αυτές τις προσθήκες η δύναμη του τέρατος αυτού έφτασε στους 15299 πόντους, αλλά και πάλι δε συγκρινόταν με το άπειρο και η ριπές του Obelisk είχαν φτάσει πιο κοντά από ποτέ για να τον καταστρέψουν. Τελικά συγκρούστηκαν με το Δικέφαλο Αετό και όλος ο χώρος σείστηκε:

-Η μονομαχία τέλειωσε! Είπε τότε ο Neo πιστεύοντας πως τα κατάφερε αλλά το αποτέλεσμα, τον διέψευσε:

-Είναι αδύνατον! Έπρεπε να είχε καταστραφεί! Τι έκανες;!

-Ενεργοποίησα μια μαγική κάρτα για να τον προστατέψω...Τη λένε Σύστημα Τάξης.

-Όχι δε γίνεται!

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω αλλά χάρη σε αυτήν την κάρτα, μόνο ένα τέρας με περισσότερα αστέρια από το Δικέφαλο Αετό μπορεί να τον καταστρέψει και φοβάμαι πως ο Obelisk δεν φτάνει.

-Έχασα την ευκαιρία μου...

-Σωστά και τώρα είναι η σειρά μου Ώρα νε πέσεις από το φοβερό χέρι του δικού σου Θεού! Όλα τελείωσαν! Δικέφαλε Αετέ κατάστρεψέ τον!

Και η τεράστια μπάλα γνώριζε το στόχο της...

-Όχι ακριβώς! Ενεργοποιώ αυτό! Το Σπόρο του Φεγγαράστρου! Επίσης πρέπει να θυσιάσω ένα τέρας, και διαλέγω τον Obelisk!

Και ο Θεός της Αιγύπτου χάθηκε...

-Μα τι κάνεις; Θυσιάζεις τον Θεό σου;!

-Ναι, ο Obelisk με υπηρέτησε καλά, αλλά τώρα πρέπει να φύγει, μη φοβάσαι όμως...Θα ξαναγυρίσει... και δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Θυσιάζω το Φτερωτό μου Δράκο και ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Αναβάθμιση θυσίας! Πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, προσθέτω μία ακόμα θυσία σε αυτήν που θα κάνω τώρα! για να φέρω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! (2500)

-Ήσουν ανόητος που θυσίασες τον Obelisk. Τώρα δε σου έμεινε τίποτα!

-Μου μένουν πολλά ακόμα! Έχω τους φίλους μου στο πλευρό μου και την καρδιά των Καρτών να με οδηγεί! Και τώρα θα παίξω την τελευταία μου κάρτα που θα σε καταστρέψει! Σου παρουσιάζω τη Θεϊκή Τελετή του Χρυσού Κρυστάλλου!

-Όχι!

-Ναι! Και τώρα το καλύτερο μέρος! Θυσιάζοντας το Σκοτεινό μου Μάγο και την Κατάρα του Δράκου, μπορώ να φέρω στη μάχη και τους τρεις Αιγύπτιους Θεούς! Ετοιμάσου!

Όταν αποκαλύφθηκε η μαγική κάρτα, τρεις δέσμες φωτός βγήκαν μέσα από τη γη και φώτισαν όλη την αρένα. Μια κόκκινη, μια γαλάζια και μια κίτρινη. Μέσα από τα εκτυφλωτικά φώτα, έκαναν ξανά την εμφάνισή τους και πάλι οι τρεις θρυλικοί Θεοί της Αιγύπτου.

-Υποδέξου τον Γίγαντα Στρατιώτη Obelisk, τον Όσιρη τον Ουράνιο Δράκο και το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα!

-Δεν γίνεται! Δεν μπορείτε να νικήσετε!

-Αρκετά! Τώρα είναι καιρός να δώσω τον Obelisk μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία! ΘΕΟΙ ΤΗΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ! ΠΡΟΣΦΕΡΕΤΕ ΤΗΝ ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑ ΣΑΣ ΣΤΟΝ OBELISK!

Αμέσως τότε ο Όσιρης και ο Ρα απογειώθηκαν και ο Obelisk πήδηξε στο ύψος τους, έπειτα οι δυο τους άρχισαν να αυτοκαταστρέφονται και ο Obelisk άρχισε να απορροφά την ενέργειά τους για να ξαναγίνει άπειρη η δύναμή του. Όταν έγινε αυτό, προσγειώθηκε πατώντας γερά προκαλώντας έναν μικρό σεισμό...Τώρα ήταν έτοιμος για επίθεση...

«Ήλπιζα ότι δεν θα έπρεπε να το κάνω ποτέ αυτό...Ελπίζω κάποτε να με συγχωρήσεις φίλε μου...» Είπε τότε ο Neo με μια δόση λύπης στα λόγια του. Όμως έπρεπε να γίνει έτσι...Τελικά έδωσε τη διαταγή...:

-Obelisk...Ετοιμάσου για επίθεση...! Κατάστρεψε το Δικέφαλο Αετό με τη Γροθιά της Οργής!

Έτσι κι έγινε...Με την άπειρη δύναμη να κυλάει στις φλέβες του, ο Obelisk δοκίμασε τις γροθιές του και συνέτριψε το πλάσμα του Neo ο οποίος έκλεισε τα μάτια του για να μη δει αυτή την καταστροφή...όταν το θηρίο εξαφανίστηκε, η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει. Όχι όμως και η δοκιμασία τους...Ευτυχώς η Sailor Jupiter ελευθερώθηκε κι έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του. Εκείνος δεν είπε λέξη, μόνο την κρατούσε σφιχτά και με δάκρυα στα μάτια. Όσο για τη Galaxia είχε πέσει κάτω νικημένη μετά την καταστροφή του Δικεφάλου. Όχι όμως για πολύ. Τίποτα δεν είχε κριθεί ακόμα.

-Τώρα είναι η ευκαιρία! Ας επιτεθούμε τώρα! Πρότεινε ο Neo και όρμησε πρώτος. Το ίδιο έκανε και η Galaxia:

-Ήρθε το τέλος!

-Ένας θα πέσει, ένας θα μείνει!

-Γιατί σπαταλάς τη ζωή σου τόσο ανόητα;!

-Αυτήν την ερώτηση καν' την για τον εαυτό σου Galaxia!

-Όχι! Θα σε καταστρέψω Φαραώ! Κι εσένα και τις φίλες σου! Είπε θυμωμένα τότε εκείνη και όρμησε καταπάνω του, αλλά αυτός την πέταξε μακριά, αλλά αυτή σηκώθηκε και του έριξε μια βολή η οποία τον πέτυχε στο αριστερό πλευρό αλλά ευτυχώς δεν του έκανε ζημιά, δοκίμασε μετά το ίδιο αλλά αυτή τη φορά αστόχησε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, δέχτηκε μια γροθιά στο πρόσωπο από τον Neo, εξαγριωμένη τον χτύπησε με το βραχιόλι πάλι στο ίδιο σημείο και τον ανάγκασε να κάνει πίσω από το χτύπημα αυτό. Δοκιμάζοντας να τον αποτελειώσει πήδηξε ψηλά για τη χαριστική βολή αλλά ο Neo ήταν προετοιμασμένος και την απέκρουσε εύκολα με ένα Shoryuken, αυτή σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια, δοκίμασε να τον κλωτσήσει, ο Neo ξέφυγε αλλά όχι και από το επόμενο που ήταν μια ακόμα κλωτσιά και με τα δύο πόδια. Όταν τον πέτυχε, όρμησε εναντίον του και πιάστηκαν στα χέρια...:

-Θα σε διαλύσω Φαραώ...

Όμως αυτός δεν έδωσε βάση, κατάφερε να την πιάσει και να την πετάξει από την άλλη πλευρά και ήταν έτοιμος να την αποτελειώσει με κόκκινες αστραπές που άρχισαν να ξεπηδούν από το δεξί του χέρι, εκείνη ήταν ακόμα κάτω αλλά κάτι ύπουλο ετοίμαζε:

-Όχι άλλο Φαραώ...όχι...όχι...Δείξε μου έλεος σε ικετεύω...

-Εσύ που δε δείχνεις ποτέ έλεος, ζητάς τώρα από μένα να σε λυπηθώ...;! Νόμισα ότι ήσουν πιο σκληρή σε κάτι τέτοια! Της είπε ο Neo και οι κεραυνοί του ήταν έτοιμοι να φύγουν.

Όμως η Sailor Moon που είχε αντιληφθεί την απάτη, επιχείρησε να τη γραπώσει:

-Δε σου αξίζει Galaxia!  
-Φύγε από μπροστά Sailor Moon! Της είπε τότε ο Neo προσπαθώντας να πυροβολήσει. Αλλά δεν πρόλαβε, δέχτηκε εκείνος τα ανηλεή πυρά.

-Πέσε! ΠΕΣΕ! Του φώναζε η Galaxia καθώς τον πυροβολούσε και κρατούσε τη Sailor Moon μακριά της, αλλά οι βολές ήταν όλες εύστοχες με αποτέλεσμα να ξαπλώσουν κάτω τον Neo, ο οποίος προσπαθούσε με δυσκολία να σηκωθεί όρθιος. Όταν τελικά το έκανε, την είδε να στέκεται αυτή από πάνω του με σκοπό να τον αποτελειώσει:

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο το περίμενα αυτό...! Γονάτισε τώρα Φαραώ...!

Όμως δεν μπορούσε τίποτα να τον υποτάξει, με όση δύναμη του είχε απομείνει, προχώρησε σε ένα ακόμα Shoryuken και την ξάπλωσε κάτω. Ήταν όμως αδύναμος για να πολεμήσει άλλο. Έτσι είπε στις Πολεμίστριες Sailor που έτρεξαν να τον φροντίσουν:

-Μην ανησυχείτε για μένα...Κάντε της επίθεση τώρα...

Τότε εκείνες τον πήγαν σε πιο ασφαλές μέρος για να χαλαρώσει και αποφάσισαν να ριχτούν στη μάχη.

-Δεν πρόκειται να τα καταφέρεις! Σε νικήσαμε μια φορά και μπορούμε να το ξανακάνουμε! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon με μεγάλη αποφασιστικότητα.

-Τότε μπορείτε να συνεχίσετε να αγωνίζεστε...Είναι πολύ πιο διασκεδαστικό όταν αντιστέκεστε. Δεν μπορείτε να τα βάλετε με τη δυνατότερη Sailor του γαλαξία! Της απάντησε η Galaxia και τις σημάδεψε με την ενέργειά της και κιτρίνιζε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω...και δεν άργησε να αφήσει την ενέργειά της να φύγει. Ο στόχος τους ήταν ξεκάθαρος. Μπορεί να ήταν ξεκάθαρος αλλά δε σήμαινε ότι πετύχαινε κιόλας, η βολή χτύπησε πάνω στην καρφίτσα της και σταμάτησε...

-Η κατάσταση δεν είναι η ίδια όπως την τελευταία φορά που μας αντιμετώπισες...Με την αιώνια δύναμη στο πλευρό μας, δεν πρόκειται να σου δώσουμε αυτήν την ικανοποίηση! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Δεν καταλαβαίνετε πως η μοίρα σας έχει ήδη σφραγιστεί; Το Βασίλειο των Σκιών μας περικυκλώνει και μόλις σας καταστρέψω, θα γίνετε κι εσείς μέρος του...Τους είπε ξανά και στόχευσε τη Sailor Moon με τη μαύρη λεπίδα του σπαθιού που είχε εμφανίσει πριν από λίγο, όμως δεν έμεινε στα λόγια, χτύπησε το έδαφος με αυτό και η δύναμή του τις ανάγκασε να πηδήξουν ψηλά για να την αποφύγουν. Ευτυχώς γι αυτές, τα κατάφεραν και δεν τους προκάλεσε καμία ζημιά. Όταν τις είδε να προσγειώνονται πάλι, τους είπε:

-Ολόκληρος ο γαλαξίας βρίσκεται στα χέρια μου! Δεν μπορείτε να ξεφύγετε!

-Δεν πρόκειται να τρέξουμε για να ξεφύγουμε! Είμαστε εδώ για να σε νικήσουμε! Την έκοψε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Αν θέλεις να κατακτήσεις τη Γη, πρέπει πρώτα να περάσεις από εμάς! Πήρε το λόγο η Sailor Mars.

-Και να είσαι σίγουρη πως δεν θα είναι εύκολο αυτό...Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Mercury.

-Τότε δείξτε μου τι έχετε! Τους προκάλεσε!

-Τώρα θα δεις λοιπόν! Δράκε του Κεραυνού! Ενεργοποιήσου! Ξεκίνησε πρώτη η Sailor Jupiter και έβαλε όλη της τη δύναμη γι αυτό...Τότε η Galaxia άπλωσε το χέρι και μπλόκαρε την επίθεση, όμως η Sailor Jupiter δεν τα παρατούσε. Με την αιώνια δύναμη στο πλευρό της, συνέχισε να αγωνίζεται με σθένος.

-Είσαι αδύναμη...Της είπε τότε εκείνη...

-Τότε τι λες και γι αυτό! Επίθεση με Φλογισμένο Βέλος! Μπήκε στο χορό και η Sailor Mars με τη φλογισμένη της επίθεση για να δώσει περισσότερη δουλειά στη Galaxia.

-Δεν ωφελεί...Ξαναείπε τότε.

-Τότε ίσως αυτό σου φρεσκάρει λίγο το μυαλό! Ραψωδία του Νερού! Εισχώρησε και η Sailor Mercury στην επίθεση με τη δύναμη του νερού.

-Σειρά μου! Σοκ Αγάπης και Ομορφιάς! Επιτέθηκε και η Sailor Venus με το δικό της χτύπημα.

-Δεν έχεις ελπίδα τώρα! Αιώνιο Σκήπτρο! Ενεργοποιήσου! Φώναξε τελευταία η Sailor Moon κι ενίσχυσε την επίθεση τους με την απίστευτη δύναμη του Αιώνιου Σκήπτρου. Τώρα η Galaxia είχα σοβαρό πρόβλημα καθώς δεν μπορούσε να αποκρούσει με ευκολία τη συνδυασμένη αιώνια δύναμη, ούτε καμία από τις Sailor είχε την πρόθεση να εγκαταλείψει...Μάχονταν μέχρι το τέλος, εξαντλώντας και την τελευταία πιθανότητα για τη νίκη...

Στο τέλος τα κατάφεραν. Η συνδυασμένη τους δύναμη καθήλωσε τη Galaxia στο έδαφος γονατίζοντάς και μάλιστα μερικές κηλίδες αίματος φάνηκε να πέφτουν με τα κορίτσια να φαίνονται ευχαριστημένα...

Όταν σηκώθηκε πάνω όμως, είχε θυμώσει για τα καλά:

-Να σας πάρει! Τα παιχνίδια τελείωσαν! Η τιμωρία που με πληγώσατε είναι θάνατος! Είπε εξαγριωμένη και κάρφωσε το σπαθί της στο έδαφος μέχρι τη μέση της λεπίδας, τότε σκοτεινή δύναμη άρχισε να ελευθερώνεται από τα έγκατα της Γης και να ανεβαίνει στην επιφάνειά της, όταν έγινε αυτό, εκτοξεύθηκε εναντίον τους και τις ισοπέδωσε στην κυριολεξία απογειώνοντάς τις και μετά ρίχνοντάς τις πάλι κάτω...Συγκεκριμένα η Sailor Moon δοκίμασε να ξαναπιάσει το σκήπτρο αλλά η Galaxia της πάτησε το χέρι λέγοντας:

-Τι συμβαίνει...; Σας έφτασε αυτό...; και προχώρησε λίγο ακόμα, όχι όμως για πολύ. Ένας κόκκινος κεραυνός έσκασε μπροστά της και της έκοψε το δρόμο, έπειτα ήρθε κι αυτός που τον έστειλε:

-Μην κάνεις άλλο βήμα...

-Όχι Neo, δεν είσαι ακόμα σε θέση να πολεμήσεις...Προσπάθησε να του πει η Sailor Jupiter φανερά εξαντλημένη από την τελευταία επίθεση.

-Είμαι...Είμαι πάντα σε θέση όσο έχω κάτι για να μάχομαι...Απάντησε αυτός τραβώντας το σπαθί του...

-Αυτό λοιπόν θέλεις να πετύχεις...Εντάξει...θα σε εξοντώσω τώρα! Του είπε εκείνη και άρχισε να αλλάζει μορφή. Τα βραχιόλια που φορούσε έσπασαν και ένα μαύρο σύννεφο την κάλυψε, η πανοπλία της μαύρισε και κόκκινα με μαύρα φτερά φύτρωσαν στην πλάτη της. Στην όψη της ο Neo δε φάνηκε να πτοείται...:

-Τι σημαίνει αυτό...;

-Θα είναι μεγάλη τιμή για σένα που θα πέσεις από το χέρι της δυνατότερης Πολεμίστριας Sailor! Της Sailor Galaxia! ΠΕΘΑΝΕ ΦΑΡΑΩ! Του φώναξε κι όρμησε κατεβάζοντας το ξίφος με δύναμη, αλλά ο Neo πρόβαλε το δικό του και δέχτηκε εκείνο το χτύπημα, έπειτα διασταυρώνοντας τα όπλα τους, πλησίασαν αρκετά κοντά ο ένας στον άλλο, ξαφνικά με μια απότομη κίνηση, ο Neo την αφόπλισε και την κλώτσησε στην κοιλιά για να την απομακρύνει:

-Όλα τελείωσαν...Είπε τότε αυτός και σήκωσε ψηλά το σπαθί του, τότε ένα κίτρινο φως άρχισε να το καλύπτει, όταν το κάλυψε, ξεχείλισε προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις με τη Galaxia να μην μπορεί να δει από αυτήν την εκτυφλωτική λάμψη...

Και πάλι όμως δεν ήταν αρκετό αυτό. Ξαναπήρε το δικό της όπλο και πηδώντας τον πλησίασε για να κάνει κάτι πρωτόγνωρο. Η λεπίδα του σπαθιού του, έσπασε και η επίθεσή του διεκόπη...Σαν επακόλουθο, έπεσε πάλι κάτω κι αυτή του είπε:

-Δεν το βλέπεις; Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις! Θα σε κάνω κομμάτια κι εσένα και το σπόρο σου! Πέθανε!

Και του έριξε μια δέσμη ενέργειας η οποία όμως δεν τον πέτυχε ποτέ γιατί άλλος τη δέχτηκε¨

-Μείνε μακριά του...! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter που χρησιμοποίησε τον εαυτό της σαν ασπίδα για να τον σώσει...

-Mako...Τι κάνεις...;

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να τον σκοτώσεις! Θα τον προστατέψω...Ακόμα κι αν μου κοστίσει τη δική μου ζωή!

-Βλακείες! Είπε τότε εκείνη κι επιτέθηκε ξανά με τον ίδιο τρόπο αλλά τώρα δεν ήταν μόνο η Sailor Jupiter, όλες τον κύκλωσαν και δέχτηκαν εκείνες το χτύπημα.

-Ώστε θέλετε να πέσετε πάνω στη λεπίδα μου και να πεθάνετε;!

-Δεν καταλαβαίνεις τίποτα! Δεν γίνεται να εξαφανιστεί το ίδιο το φως! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Moon. Και μαζί της στάθηκαν όλες μπροστά του σε μια γραμμή αποφασισμένες να τον προστατέψουν.

-Τότε θα μετατρέψω αυτό το φως σε αιώνιο σκοτάδι! Φώναξε τότε η Galaxia και συνέχισε την επίθεσή της εναντίον τους, όμως εκείνες δεν υπολόγιζαν τίποτα και κατευθύνθηκαν με μεγάλη ταχύτητα προς το μέρος της...Στην έκρηξη που ακλούθησε αποκρούστηκαν για μία ακόμα φορά και σωριάστηκαν όλες μπροστά του μία προς μία. Και πάλι όμως δεν εγκατέλειπαν...

-ΕΙΣΑΙ ΝΕΚΡΟΣ ΦΑΡΑΩ! Του φώναξε τότε με όλη της τη δύναμη και μη έχοντας άλλο εμπόδια μπροστά της, επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει με το σπαθί, πάνω στην καρφίτσα που είχε στη ζώνη του, η αιχμή του ξίφους άγγιξε την καρφίτσα και βασανιστικά καρφωνόταν στο εσωτερικό με τον Neo να φωνάζει σπαρακτικά από τον πόνο. Όταν όμως η καρφίτσα του ράγισε και ήταν στα πρόθυρα της καταστροφής, ένα φωτεινό κόκκινο κύμα, εμπόδιζε τη λεπίδα να εισχωρήσει πιο βαθιά, το ράγισμα εξαφανίστηκε και μια δυνατή κραυγή μέσα από το σώμα του ανάγκασε τη Galaxia να κάνει πίσω...

Η ώρα είχε έρθει πλέον, το πλάσμα που ζούσε τόσον καιρό μέσα στο σώμα του, άρχισε να ξεπροβάλει μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων. Με την ολοκλήρωση της εντυπωσιακής εμφάνισής του, στάθηκε για λίγο πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους και μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, πραγματοποίησε κάτι το πραγματικά απίστευτο για να καλύψει τον Neo με ένα μεγάλο φωτεινό κίτρινο κύμα ώστε να χαθεί από τα μάτια όλων...

Όταν το τοπίο καθάρισε, το αποτέλεσμα τους εξέπληξε τους πάντες. Έβλεπαν μπροστά τους μια γνώριμη φιγούρα με τα φτερά του δημιουργού του στην πλάτη, δεν ήταν άλλος από τον ίδιο τον Neo ο οποίος μόλις ενώθηκε με το πλάσμα του και θεοποιήθηκε. Η πρώτη του δουλειά ήταν να επαναφέρει όλες τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor σε πλήρη ενέργεια και τώρα ήταν έτοιμος για την τελική του επίθεση.

-Είναι αδύνατον! Πώς το έκανες;! Και πάλι δεν έχει σημασία! Δεν πρόκειται να τα καταφέρεις ποτέ! Κραύγασε τότε η Galaxia και σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθειά της, του επιτέθηκε με ότι είχε και δεν είχε, αλλά αυτή τη φορά, τα φτερά του Neo απέκρουσαν με απίστευτη ευκολία την επίθεση αυτή και μαζί με τις υπόλοιπες πέρασαν στην αντεπίθεση:

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε...Είπε τότε με σταθερή φωνή.

Πρώτα την έσπρωξε με το δεξί του χέρι και την απώθησε σε μεγάλη απόσταση, έπειτα αφού έπιασε ξανά το αναγεννημένο ξίφος του, άφησε να φύγει μια κολοσσιαία βολή που σύντομα ενώθηκε με τις καινούριες επιθέσεις των Αιώνιων Πολεμιστριών. Αυτή τη φορά δεν υπήρχε επιστροφή. Η ασύλληπτη αυτή δύναμη χτύπησε τη Galaxia και την εξαφάνισε από το πρόσωπο της Γης και αποτέλεσμα αυτού ήταν οι σκιές να υποχωρήσουν και ο ήλιος να λάμψει και πάλι.

Όμως αυτή η τιτάνια προσπάθεια, τον εξόντωσε σωματικά κι έπεσε αναίσθητος στο έδαφος, ευτυχώς όμως ανέκτησε γρήγορα τις αισθήσεις του και οι φίλες του τον σήκωσαν και πάλι όρθιο για να τον συγχαρούν. Όμως εκείνος είπε:

-Όλοι μαζί τα καταφέραμε...Δε θα είχα καταφέρει τίποτα χωρίς την πολύτιμη βοήθειά σας...

-Και τώρα...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Venus.

-Τώρα μπορούμε να ζήσουμε το παρόν και να ελπίσουμε σε ένα λαμπρό μέλλον χωρίς άλλους κινδύνους. Απάντησε εκείνος

Ο μεγάλος πόλεμος είχε τελειώσει. Οι ήρωές μας ήταν και πάλι οι μεγάλοι νικητές και ως συνήθως έδωσαν τα χέρια υποσχόμενοι να μείνουν πάντα ενωμένοι στα πάντα. Κι όλα αυτά υπό υο βλέμμα του ανατέλλοντος ηλίου...


End file.
